La caída del señor
by esmeraldamr
Summary: Antes de conocer a Edward, la mitad humana, mitad wyr, Bella Swan estaba sola y huyendo. Ahora está emparejada, embarazada y se dirige al sur para reparar la frágil relación de los Wyr con los Elfos. Estar separada de Edward es doloroso, pero por el bien de la heredad Wyr, tienen que descubrir cómo ser compañeros… en más sitios que en el dormitorio. Secuela de Beso de Dragón.
1. argumento

**Nada me pertenece yo solo juego con los personajes y la historia.**

* * *

><p>Antes de conocer a Edward, la mitad humana, mitad wyr, Bella Swan estaba sola y huyendo. Ahora está emparejada, embarazada y se dirige al sur para reparar la frágil relación de los Wyr con los Elfos. Estar separada de Edward es doloroso, pero por el bien de la heredad Wyr, tienen que descubrir cómo ser compañeros… en más sitios que en el dormitorio.<p>

En Nueva York, presidiendo los Juegos Centinelas, Edward está preocupado por su compañera, pero sabe que encontrar dos nuevos centinelas es esencial para mostrar al resto de las Razas Arcanas lo fuerte y brutal que puede llegar a ser la heredad Wyr. Pero a medida que los juegos se animan, las negociaciones de Bella con los Elfos toman un cariz peligroso, tensando su vínculo con Edward y amenazando todo lo que ellos aman…


	2. Chapter 1

**Nada me pertenece yo solo juego con la historia y los personajes con fines de entretenimiento**

**espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 <strong>

**E**ra un asco sentirse como toda una reina del drama, pero no dejaba de ser cierto… para Bella, dejar atrás a Edward y Nueva York era una de las cosas más duras que había hecho en su vida.

Más asqueroso aún era que hacerlo había sido idea suya. Había estado discutiéndolo durante mucho tiempo. En plan escandaloso. A grito pelado.

Y lo más asqueroso de todo era que ni siquiera podía fingir que así dejaba atrás sus problemas, porque no era verdad. Se iba con todos sus problemas puestos, en un bonito pack de viaje porque, por supuesto, tenía que viajar con un puñado de psicópatas.

Justo cuando acababa de terminar de acostumbrarse a otro grupo de psicópatas: los centinelas Wyr. No es que hubiera conseguido gustarles a todos ellos, pero la mayoría la había —más o menos— aceptado. Incluso creía que unos pocos habían llegado a quererla. Y ella les quería también, aunque pensara que estaban todos completamente locos y, para ser justos, estaba muy segura que ellos pensaban que Bella estaba tan demente como ellos.

Y ahora tenía que hacerse con un flamante grupo nuevo. Pero este equipo estaba fresco y lleno de energía, mientras que ella estaba malditamente cansada y de un humor tan cabrón como para ponerse a cortar cabezas sin motivo.

Eso le iba a ganar varios puntos extras con sus nuevos amigos.

Tres de los miembros del grupo viajaban con ella en un Cadillac Escalade negro. Los otros tres viajaban en otro Escalade que iba detrás, también negro. De hecho, y actuando de manera no del todo legal, ambos todoterrenos llevaban la misma matrícula y eran virtualmente idénticos, para en el caso de que el grupo tuviera que separarse y uno de los SUVs tuviera que actuar como cubierta para el otro, el cual evidentemente sería aquel en el que Bella se estuviera moviendo en ese momento.

En el Escalade que iba detrás iban Marcus, Hugh y Claire. Marcus tenía el pelo castaño, un cuerpo prieto y esbelto lleno de músculos y unos alertas ojos oscuros que nunca dejaban de mirar a su alrededor. Hugh era enjuto y más bien corriente. Tenía las manos grandes, un leve acento escocés y unas maneras adormiladas que Bella no se creyó ni por un momento, porque si de verdad hubiera sido tan lento y tranquilo, no estaría viajando con ella.

Claire se parecía mucho a Bella de lejos, y no por casualidad. Tenía el mismo tipo de cuerpo patilargo de un metro setenta y ocho y el mismo cabello grueso y rubio largo por debajo de los hombros, que se podía recoger en una cola de caballo. Le habían aclarado cuidadosamente el pelo para que tuviera el mismo tono de rubio que el de Bella.

De cerca no pasaban una por otra. Claire aparentaba unos cinco años más que los veinticinco de Bella, aunque con los Wyr a veces era difícil adivinar la edad y Claire podría ser incluso treinta años mayor. Bella tenía la cara más triangular. Y los ojos de Claire eran verdes, no azul medianoche. Pero aun así, Bella tenía una sensación extraña cuando veía a Claire de lejos. Era como ver una doble de sí misma.

Los tres que viajaban en el Cadillac de Bella eran Joshua, Joham y Tanya. Joshua era el más alto y, de hecho, apuesto. Tenía un pelo oscuro que le caía hacía los ojos azules, la nariz fuerte y una mandíbula que quedaba fenomenal de perfil. Con sus rasgos finos y el pelo castaño claro, Joham tenía un aspecto tan aniñado que parecía directamente inocente: otra falsa impresión, Bella estaba segura de ello.

Luego estaba Tanya, que era la alfa y la capitana de esa peculiar manada de pirados letales. Tanya era una espléndida amazona de más de un metro ochenta, tipo Venus Williams con un cuerpo tonificado y fuertes músculos cubiertos de piel de color ébano y una mirada negra y amarga con la que había diseccionado tan detalladamente a Bella la primera vez que se vieron, que no estaba segura de haber encontrado todos los pedazos para poder recomponerse después de aquello.

La mayoría de sus seis asistentes eran cánidos de algún tipo: lobos, chuchos o mastines, aunque tenían un Wyr alado para proporcionarles soporte aéreo si este llegaba a ser necesario. Hugh era una de las escasas y preciadas gárgolas de la heredad.

Todos formaban parte de la versión Wyr de las Fuerzas Especiales, la unidad mejor dotada y más volátil del ejército. Eran los primeros en entrar en combate y actuaban como avanzadilla, comandos que se enviaban a lugares demasiado peligrosos para las tropas regulares. Eran los que patrullaban por los rincones oscuros y se deslizaban tras las líneas enemigas para caer sobre sus oponentes desde atrás. Los únicos Wyr más peligrosos eran los centinelas de Edward y, por supuesto, el propio Edward.

No se sometían con facilidad. Jamás llevaban uniforme, no hacían el saludo marcial y no se molestaban en ocultar su opinión sobre las cosas. Y estaba claro que no tenían muy buena opinión sobre Bella o el trabajo de canguro que les habían endosado, lo que significaba que les esperaba un viaje de mierda si las cosas no cambiaban.

Bella se acomodó detrás del asiento del conductor con los brazos cruzados, viendo pasar el paisaje invernal de color blanco sucio. Percibía a Edward volando sobre ellos, aunque no estaban hablando por telepatía. Ya lo habían dicho, gritado y discutido todo hacía un rato. Bella notó como giraba e iniciaba el vuelo de vuelta a la ciudad cuando llevaba unos cuarenta minutos siguiendo la caravana de dos coches.

Se removió incómoda en el asiento. Le iba a reventar la cabeza. En el equipo de música estaba sonando el rap de 2Pac "Ballad of a Dead Soulja". A su lado, Joham estaba despatarrado en su asiento con unos pantalones de faena y una camiseta y el cabello castaño claro recogido una cola de caballo medio deshecha. Estaba completamente absorto jugando con una consola de mano.

Eva conducía y Joshua iba en el asiento de acompañante y estaba de guardia. En el suelo, entre las botas, tenía un RACFOP último modelo (que, según le habían dicho, eran las siglas de Rifle de Asalto en Combate para Fuerzas de Operaciones Especiales). Tanya llevaba el pelo negro con un peinado corto y estrafalario, pero que le resaltaba la elegante línea del cráneo. Bella la estaba mirando por el retrovisor cuando se encontró con la mirada desdeñosa de la otra mujer. Entonces Bella, que llevaba rato a punto de estallar, se rindió y dejó de tratar de comportarse. Sus buenos modales huyeron y se llevaron su parte buena con ellos.

—Ahora quiero escuchar a Kenny G. o puede que a Michael Bolton.

Joham levantó la cabeza. Joshua se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—Te estás quedando conmigo —dijo Tanya. Se volvió hacia Joshua—. Dime que se está quedando conmigo.

Bella se sentía infantil, mezquina y vengativa. La reina del drama se había convertido en una niña de dos años y estaba teniendo una rabieta.

—Cámbialo —le dijo a Joshua.

—Si la señora quiere que lo cambie… —dijo Joshua inexpresivamente. Apretó unos botones y una música sencilla llenó el Cadillac.

—De puta madre —musitó Tanya—. Nos vamos a pasar el día encerrados en un puto ascensor.

Bella también odiaba la música de ascensor. Sonrió y se acomodó en su asiento. Por lo menos ahora todos se sentían casi tan miserables como ella.

El tiempo pasaba mientras iban dejando kilómetros atrás, pero el paisaje urbano seguía siendo el mismo: tristes fábricas de ladrillo, vías de tren serpenteando en negro a través de la nieve sucia, hileras de casas y el ocasional centro comercial. Nadie hablaba, por lo menos no en voz alta. Los dos Cadillac se deslizaban suavemente a través del escaso tráfico de mañana de domingo en la autopista. No siempre juntos, para evitar atraer demasiado la atención, pero sin perderse de vista.

Mientras contemplaba pasar el paisaje, Bella no pudo evitar pensar en la última vez que había hecho ese viaje, siete meses atrás. Eran dos viajes completamente opuestos entre sí.

El pasado mayo estaba huyendo, asustada, agotada y sola, mientras a su alrededor todo estaba floreciendo. En esta ocasión estaba emparejada, embarazada (llevaba la mano colocada protectoramente sobre el pequeño bulto de su vientre), iba rodeada de los soldados más efectivos y malhumorados de la heredad Wyr y fuera hacía un frío de narices; el invierno tenía firmemente cogida a Nueva York por la patilla.

Enero en Charleston iba a ser algo definitivamente balsámico en comparación, con temperaturas máximas de quince o dieciséis grados durante el día y mínimas de unos cinco por las noches. Fundamentalmente, de lo que Bella tenía ganas era de perder de vista la nieve cuando llegaran a la costa de Carolina del Sur. A finales de diciembre, Nueva York había sufrido uno de los peores temporales de la historia e iba a llevar meses que todas esas montañas de nieve se derritieran.

Cuando llevaban noventa minutos de viaje, se estiró.

—Tengo que parar.

Tanya volvió a mirarla por el retrovisor.

—¿Sí? —dijo hablando en tono de bebé—. ¿Dónde quiere parar su alteza?

Joshua se removió incómodo.

—Tan —dijo.

—¿Qué? —espetó Tanya—. No llevamos nada en la carretera y la princesa ya quiere descansar. Y ya que estamos hablando del tema, ¿por qué vamos en coche y no

volando? Podríamos haber llegado en un par de horas en lugar de pasarnos todo el puñetero día de viaje.

—La razón por la que vamos en coche y no en avión no es de tu puta incumbencia —dijo Bella con voz helada—. Y aquí a la princesa le importa una mierda donde paremos, siempre y cuando lo hagamos dentro de los próximos diez minutos. ¿Entendido?

—Claro, carita de muñeca —dijo Tanya—. Lo que su alteza desee, su alteza lo tiene.

Mientras Tanya señalizaba y cruzaba desde el carril rápido hacia la vía de servicio, Bella iba mirándola a través del retrovisor mientras pensaba: Voy a tener que darte una patada en el culo antes de que acabe el día, ¿no?

Sí, de momento parecía que iba a ser un viaje fantástico.

Y estaban en misión diplomática.

El otro Cadillac atravesó el tráfico para unirse a ellos y los dos vehículos tomaron la siguiente salida. Sus opciones de parada incluían dos gasolineras, un McDonald's, un Denny's y un QuikMart. Tanya entró en el parking del McDonald's y aparcó. Bella bajó del coche y se dirigió al restaurante. Los otros seis la rodearon de una manera tan casual que pareció ocurrir por accidente. Los psicópatas sabían moverse, había que concederles eso.

Como su necesidad iba en aumento, Bella buscó el aseo, acompañada por Tanya y Claire. Hasta el momento no se le notaba demasiado su embarazo de siete meses, algo que le daba bastante miedo cuando se paraba a pensar en ello; y podía incluso mantenerlo completamente oculto si se vestía estratégicamente. Pero el cacahuete, bendito fuera, estaba empezando a tener una cierta influencia en su vejiga. Y eso se iba a poner mucho peor antes de empezar a mejorar.

El aseo de señoras estaba más o menos limpio, y vacío. Se abrió paso entre las otras dos mujeres, cerró de un portazo la puerta del cubículo y disfrutó de unos pocos minutos de lo que probablemente sería el único tiempo a solas que iba a conseguir ese día.

El resentimiento y el antagonismo eran dos problemas que la perseguían. Bella no había llegado a ganarse la aceptación de los Wyr durante los últimos siete meses.

Bueno, sí que tenía a algunos de los centinelas. Todos los grifos la apoyaban y Alec se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos. También sabían qué tipo de Wyr era Bella y porqué Edward y ella lo mantenían en secreto.

Los grifos eran los únicos que lo sabían. Ni siquiera los otros dos centinelas, aunque no era algo que pareciera suponerle ningún problema al centinela gárgola Emmett, pero era difícil saber lo que pensaba ya que no hablaba mucho. Y había llegado a conseguir una cierta tregua incómoda con la centinela arpía Rosalie, por lo menos la suficiente como para enfrentarse en el tatami unas cuantas veces por semana, aunque no compartían confidencias ni socializaban.

En lo que se refería a los demás Wyr, al principio de su emparejamiento con Edward, la expectación se había ido transformando en perplejidad y más tarde en suspicacia cuando empezaron los rumores:

Que no revelaba qué tipo de Wyr era porque estaba atrapada en su forma humana.

No, que era una fugitiva de otra heredad porque Edward no era el único a quien había robado.

O bien que no se molestaba en revelar qué tipo de Wyr era porque era una anti social y no le importaba hacer amigos, ni encajar en ningún tipo de manada, bandada o rebaño.

Estaba atrapada y sus opciones eran limitadas. No podía limitarse a fingir que era una yegua o un ciervo y cambiar de tema. Aunque lo intentara no se lo iba a creer nadie porque su aroma era muy extraño.

Para los Wyr era complicado acercarse a alguien que mantenía en secreto algo tan fundamental en su naturaleza. El hecho de saberlo y de comprender las razones de los Wyr para ello no era de mucha ayuda para Bella. El resentimiento subyacente y el ostracismo sutil al que le sometían seguía siendo una putada para ella.

Más de medio año después, Bella seguía sintiéndose como una invitada incómoda en lo que se suponía que era su propia casa. Los únicos amigos que sentía como tales eran Alec, que lo sabía todo, la nueva reina de los Fae Oscuros, Alice, con la que se escribía habitualmente, y unas pocas personas de su antiguo trabajo de camarera en Elfie's.

Phil, el propietario del bar, no tenía necesidad de conocer todos sus secretos y ella tampoco necesitaba conocer los de él. Y por supuesto estaba Amun, el eterno parroquiano medio troll, a quien le gustaba describirse como un enorme cacho de carne amoroso y que era un absoluto cielo. A Amun no le importaban los secretos apestosos de nadie. Si uno estaba dispuesto a compartir una docena de raciones de patatas asadas con queso, beicon, crema agria y cebollino y beber cervezas viendo los playoffs de la NBA, para él estaba bien.

Pero Alec estaba cada vez más ocupado y las cartas de Alice, por fascinantes y bienvenidas que fueran, no bastaban para satisfacer sus necesidades sociales. Phil cada vez pasaba más tiempo ausente de Elfie's y de todas formas Bella no podía esconderse en el bar las veinticuatro horas de cada uno de los siete días de la semana. Sólo podía visitarles un par de veces por semana.

Por lo que a ella respectaba, sólo había dos cosas que hacían que vivir en la Torre Cullen mereciera la pena. Una de ellas era el cacahuete. Tenía que dejar de llamarle así de una vez, porque Bella sabía que el pequeño feto era tan listo que pensaba que su nombre era realmente Cacahuete.

El otro era Edward, que era primitivo, poderoso, dominante, calculador, manipulador, infernalmente listo y carente de tacto; y a quien Bella adoraba con todo su corazón. Edward, que provocaba tantos problemas como los que solucionaba y quien la amaba también a ella, con fiereza, tanto que se había emparejado con ella. Sus vidas habían quedado entrelazadas inexorablemente y ahora tenían que empezar a trabajar en ello juntos.

Lo que significaba que tenían que averiguar cómo ser compañeros en más sitios que el dormitorio (porque Bella tenía perfectamente claro que esa parte la habían bordado la primera vez que hicieron el amor). Y también significaba que tenían que llegar a un acuerdo acerca de sus objetivos, aunque llegar a ese acuerdo les llevara meses y a veces pareciera tan difícil como sacarle una muela gigante a un dragón.

La heredad Wyr y el propio Edward tenían demasiados frentes abiertos para poder tratarlos de manera efectiva: Edward había roto varios tratados con los Elfos mientras perseguía a Bella el pasado mayo y esos tratados no habían sido recuperados. Continuaban los conflictos fronterizos con la heredad de los Elfos, además de un embargo comercial en vigor que había hundido varios negocios en Nueva York y estaba dañando seriamente a algunos otros. La corporación multinacional de Edward, Cullen Enterprises, había echado un cable a varias empresas agonizantes y había proporcionado créditos comerciales a largo plazo y a bajo interés a otras, pero todo eran medidas para salir del paso que, al fin y al cabo, no resolvían eficazmente el problema real.

Al mismo tiempo, la corporación de Edward, junto con el resto del mundo, se había llevado lo suyo en la recesión global en curso. La diversificación, junto con una racionalización extrema y políticas de austeridad, habían conseguido que la compañía, aunque mermada, siguiera funcionando con fuerza, pero eso había costado mucho más trabajo duro y más personal de alto nivel en un momento en que a Edward no le venía bien desperdiciar esa energía.

Luego estaba el problema de que estaban críticamente cortos de personal. Edward había perdido a dos de sus siete centinelas en rápida sucesión el pasado verano. El primero en dejarles había sido su señor de la guerra y centinela Jasper whitlock, quien se había acoplado con la nueva Reina de los Fae Oscuros Alice. Luego Edward perdió a su primer Centinela, Carlisle, quien se había emparejado con la hechicera vampira Esme. Edward y Carlisle no habían terminado bien y Edward seguía sin querer hablar de ello. Había promocionado a dos personas a puestos de centinela como solución temporal, pero ahora tenía que iniciar el proceso de seleccionar nuevos centinelas.

Para terminarlo de arreglar, estaba ese Que Se Yo Espeluznante pendiente en el horizonte, la extraña voz que Edward había escuchado a través de una profecía espontánea emitida por el Oráculo de Louisville, Grace. El Oráculo y su familia se habían mudado a Miami, hasta donde Bella y Edward habían viajado para una consulta de seguimiento el anterior otoño. Desgraciadamente, Grace no había podido añadir mucho más a la visión original ya que, como ella decía, las profecías concretas no solían repetirse.

Lo que sí que les proporcionó fue un consejo, mientras estaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina y sus dos niños pequeños jugaban fuera con, lo que son las cosas, un enorme, indulgente y muy atractivo Djinn.

—La persona o el Poder detrás de la voz de la visión o bien ya forma parte de vuestras vidas o lo hará —les dijo Grace a Bella y a Edward—. No dejéis que saberlo os debilite. No vale de nada intentar evitarlo porque lo que hagáis podría de hecho provocar que entréis en contacto con ello antes de lo que lo haríais de otra manera. Actuar con fuerza y vivid vuestras vidas estando alerta. Habéis sido afortunados. Os han dado un aviso. La mayoría de la gente no lo tiene.

Bella recordó fugazmente esa conversación mientras salía del cubículo del baño y se lavaba las manos. También pensó en todos los demás temas, así como en el estrés adicional que le suponía acabar de abandonar a su compañero. El antagonismo con Tanya ni siquiera tendría que aparecer en la lista de retos a la que tenía que enfrentarse.

Los psicópatas eran una unidad bien entrenada. Suponía que tenían unas órdenes internas claramente definidas de las que ella no tenía ni la más remota idea y que además estarían reforzadas por el instinto de manada de los cinco cánidos. Podían ser extremadamente cabezotas y cada uno de ellos llegaría a sus propias conclusiones acerca de Bella, pero ninguno iba a contradecir a su alfa y sin duda, muchos de ellos tomarían su decisión a partir de cómo se desarrollara la relación entre Tanya y Bella. En ese momento, Bella no era más que una intrusa molesta y desagradable para quien tenían que hacer de guardaespaldas. Tenía que darle la vuelta a la situación y establecer una relación de trabajo distinta antes de que la falta de respeto de Tanya se afianzara demasiado.

Las otras dos mujeres también habían usado las instalaciones, primero Claire y luego Tanya, mientras la otra permanecía de guardia en la puerta.

Bella se secó las manos con calma y luego se dio la vuelta. Claire estaba vigilando la puerta. Bella la miró a los ojos y dijo:

—Fuera.

Claire alzó las cejas rubias. Miró a la puerta cerrada del cubículo, que se abrió para dar paso a Tanya, su magnífico cuerpo se deslizó como lo haría el petróleo.

—Respuesta incorrecta —le dijo Bella a Claire.

Tanya le hizo a la última un gesto con la barbilla.

—Hazlo.

Claire abrió la puerta y salió sin decir una palabra.

Bella se acercó a la puerta y cerró el pestillo. El _click _sonó demasiado alto en el silencio del servicio. Por supuesto, no iba a impedir el paso a nadie que estuviera decidido a entrar, pero era una barrera simbólica importante… y el sonido ya habría comunicado a cualquier par de agudas orejas Wyr que estuvieran escuchando que lo mejor era quedarse al margen de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Se dio la vuelta, se apoyó contra la puerta y dirigió la vista a la sarcástica mirada de Eva.

—Por un momento he pensado en darte una paliza, pero eso tendríamos que hacerlo en la calle y no me apetece mojarme y llenarme de barro. Además, no mereces la pena —dijo Bella.

Una sombra de diversión cruzó por las llamativas facciones de Tanya y refulgió en sus ojos negros.

—Desgraciadamente, estás muy confundida si crees que puedes tumbarme, princesa.

Bella no sonrió y mantuvo serena la mirada.

—Puedo con los grifos —dijo; y la expresión de Tanya se congeló—. Durante los últimos siete meses, he estado luchando con Rosalie casi a diario. Con la arpía está más al cincuenta-cincuenta, porque no se contiene. Le importa una mierda que yo sea mujer y que sea la compañera de Edward. A lo mejor hasta le hace dar más fuerte, porque yo no le gusto mucho. Así que dime, Tanya ¿puedo contigo?

Vale, se estaba tirando un farol. La otra mujer era un soldado entrenado y versada en batalla, tácticas de combate y armamento hasta un punto que Bella nunca llegaría. Si hubieran estado en medio de una guerrilla en la jungla, Bella sabía perfectamente que, de no conseguir salir corriendo para evitar una confrontación, Tanya podría barrer el suelo de la selva con ella. Pero no estaban en la jungla. Y no dudaba de que sobre un tatami o en el aparcamiento de un McDonald's, era capaz de vencerla. Y dejó entrever esa certeza en la mirada.

—Tienes dos opciones —dijo Bella—. O cambias completamente de actitud en este mismo instante, sin segundas oportunidades, o me das las llaves del coche y te buscas la vida para volver a Nueva York, porque no voy a tolerar tu mierda. Me estás haciendo perder la concentración en los asuntos que tengo entre manos y no sólo eso, es que es poco profesional por parte de las dos. No tenemos que ser amigas. No tenemos que gustarnos. Y créeme, ya estoy bastante acostumbrada a eso. Pero si decides quedarte tienes que hacerte a la idea de que, para cualquier cosa que no implique una situación de combate, tú no eres el alfa de este grupo. Soy yo. Si en algún momento nos encontramos ante una lucha donde tú eres claramente la experta, la historia cambia, pero hasta entonces, harás lo que yo diga.

Se quedó mirando mientras la furia y el instinto luchaban en el rostro de Tanya. La otra mujer era una dominante y la suya era una vida violenta. Su lado Wyr debía de estar mucho más cerca de la superficie que en los demás. Le iba a resultar difícil ceder su estatus de alfa sin luchar, especialmente ante una herbívora ajena a la manada. Si las dos fueran simples animales, Tanya intentaría cazar a Bella para almorzar.

Por supuesto, los Wyr eran mucho más que su naturaleza animal, pero aun así, algunas cosas se entreveían de formas sutiles y no tan sutiles. Los Wyr predadores adoptaban a menudo una actitud condescendiente ante otros Wyr herbívoros, más pacíficos. Normalmente esa dinámica se significaba únicamente una molestia social, pero en ese caso, añadía aún más tensión.

Y no le gustaría estar en el pellejo de Tanya si decidía volverse a Nueva York. Sin duda ese iba a ser el factor decisivo en su respuesta, junto con el hecho de que jamás abandonaría su unidad.

—De acuerdo. En este viaje, tú eres alfa. ¿Hemos terminado? —dijo Tanya inexpresivamente.

Bella se mordisqueó el labio inferior con amargura mientras tomaba nota de las palabras que había usado Tanya.

—No —dijo—. No he terminado —elevó un poco el tono de voz en beneficio de quien estuviera escuchando al otro lado de la puerta, que para entonces, suponía, serían todos los demás—. No me cabe duda de que, esta semana, todos queríais quedaros a ver los Juegos para saber quiénes consiguen los puestos de centinela. Y entiendo que estéis irritados, pero tenéis que cambiar de actitud sobre esta misión. Me parece que no os dais cuenta de lo importante que es este viaje, ni el honor que se os ha hecho con esta asignación.

—Entendemos que tú eres especial, por lo de ser la compañera de Edward y todo eso —dijo Tanya.

—No, cabeza de chorlito —espetó. Después de todo, al final iba a tener que llevarse a Tanya al aparcamiento para darle una paliza, dijera lo que dijera, porque Bella no estaba segura de que Tanya pudiera cederle el estado de alfa sin recibirla, por mucho que lo intentara—. Esto no es ni un viaje de placer ni una excursión de compras y no voy a reunirme con Emily para tomar té con pastas y salir de compras. Vamos a tratar de solucionar uno de los problemas más importantes que la heredad Wyr tiene en estos momentos, recuperar los tratados y mejorar las relaciones con la heredad Élfica. Es algo que Edward no puede hacer, porque para empezar fue él quien rompió los tratados. Los Elfos nos han amenazado con declarar la guerra si Edward vuelve a poner un pie sin permiso en su heredad, aparte de que tiene que solucionar el asunto de los centinelas, lo que significa que tiene que quedarse en Nueva York para presidir los Juegos.

Supo con exactitud en qué momento dejó Tanya de sentir desprecio para pararse a pensar. Y entonces ocurrió el cambio. Repentinamente, ese viaje al sur había dejado de ser un indeseado trabajo de canguro para una compañera impopular para convertirse en mucho más.

Continuó un poco más tranquila.

—El resultado de nuestro viaje es importante para mucha gente, Tanya. No me voy a arriesgar a fallar porque tú y tus idiotas no sepáis controlar lo que decís ni acatar órdenes de alguien que no es de la manada ni militar. Entiendo que vuestras misiones habituales son más para resolver problemas del tipo apuntar y disparar. Si no podéis manejar esto, dilo. Nos daremos la vuelta directamente y volveremos a casa. Y yo empezaré de nuevo con un equipo que sí pueda.

—Vale —dijo Tanya un momento después, relajando la postura—. Se me comunicó que ibas a reunirte con Emily y posiblemente con el Gran Lord, pero no se me dieron más detalles que el objeto de nuestra misión: viajar contigo y mantenerte a salvo.

—Bueno, soy especial y todo eso, por ser la compañera de Edward… —dijo Bella secamente. Tanya soltó un resoplido apenas audible que sonó casi divertido—. Y, por cierto, no vamos en avión porque Edward ha pensado que tendríamos más posibilidades de sobrevivir en tierra. Los incidentes con aviones tienden a tener un recuento de bajas alto. —Además de que un miembro del grupo tenía alas en su forma Wyr, cosa que preocupaba un poco a Edward, que no se imaginaba estar volando sin tener la capacidad de saltar del avión y volar por sí mismo si tenía que hacerlo—. No es que tenga intención de informarte de cada pequeña decisión en el futuro.

—Bien —dijo Tanya frunciendo el ceño, porque evidentemente no le había gustado como sonaba eso. Luego cambió de expresión—. De todas formas me gustaría preguntarte una única cosa.

Bella se quedó mirándola. Iba a ser más fácil conseguir a Tanya como aliada con cooperación que sin ella. A lo mejor esto terminaba sin sangre, después de todo. Posiblemente jamás llegaran a gustarse, pero conseguir trabajar bien juntos antes de llegar a Carolina del Sur era suficiente para ella. Así que dijo:

—Dispara.

Tanya recorrió el cuerpo de Bella con su mirada oscura sorbiendo sonoramente. Por fin levantó la cabeza y miró a Bella a los ojos.

—¿Por lo menos estás preñada?

Bella alzó las cejas. No se había dado cuenta de que la gente estaba empezando a murmurar también sobre eso.

—¿No lo notas en mi olor?

—Tienes un olor extraño —dijo Tanya—. Ninguno de nosotros había olido nada igual antes y no sabemos qué pensar de ello —hizo una mueca irónica.

Pues vale. Bella hizo un gesto de acercamiento con los dedos y dijo:

—Ven aquí.

Con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad, Tanya dio un paso adelante. Bella extendió la mano y Tanya dejó que cogiera la de ella. Se la colocó sobre el pequeño bulto del vientre y esperó. Contempló la expresión maravillada de Tanya.

El hechizo de ocultamiento que Bella usaba para camuflar la luminiscencia natural de su piel, también parecía ocultar a los demás la presencia del cacahuete, por lo menos a distancia. Su estado no permanecía oculto una vez se entraba en contacto físico con cualquier parte del cuerpo de Bella. A pesar de que el cacahuete seguía siendo muy pequeño para veintiocho semanas de gestación, el amortiguado rugido de Poder procedente de la parte central del cuerpo de Bella era inconfundible incluso para alguien ajeno a la medicina.

Tanya abrió los ojos de par en par, maravillada.

—La hostia —murmuró.

Bella se frotó los ojos con el pulgar y el dedo índice. Sip. Justo. La hostia.

—Estoy perpleja —dijo Tanya frunciendo el ceño—. No parece muy grande pero tiene mogollón de fuerza.

—Estoy de unas veintiocho semanas —dijo Bella . Observó cómo Tanya hacia las cuentas.

—¿No debería ser más grande? —Tanya frunció más el ceño.

—Nadie lo sabe —dijo Bella con un suspiro cansado—. El médico dice que está bastante sano y que eso es lo único que importa. Basándose en su ritmo de desarrollo actual, estima que el periodo de gestación durará entre setecientos treinta y setecientos cincuenta días.

Y contempló como la otra mujer hacía de nuevo las cuentas. Tanya se volvió blanca.

—Vas a estar dos años embarazada.

—Eso parece —dijo Bella entre dientes—. ¿Sabías que la gestación de los elefantes dura veintidós meses? Pues parece que la de los bebés dragón es incluso más complicada. Y antes de que se te ocurra preguntarlo, no, no voy a poner un huevo que pueda terminar de gestarse fuera de mi cuerpo. No va a haber tanta suerte. Este bebé va a tener un parto normal.

De alguna manera.

Tanya la miró incapaz de ocultar su horror.

—¿No tendrá… garras? Y no de esas chiquititas y monísimas….

—Estamos un poco preocupados por ese tema —dijo Bella gravemente—. Y es que él todavía no ha dado ninguna señal de forma humana. —Algunos bebés Wyr nacían en forma humana y otros en forma Wyr. Pero otros, los que no estaban ya en la forma de su madre, se transformaban intrauterinamente, aunque eso era menos frecuente—. La doctora quiere planificar una cesárea.

—Ya veo. —Tanya retiró la mano y se apartó.

Habían despertado al bebé. Bella sintió su invisible presencia en torno al cuello y los hombros: una brillante, fiera y adorable inocencia. Era como lo que soñaba tan a menudo, pero despierta: el cacahuete rodeándola con su blanco cuerpecito grácil y delicado, manteniendo replegadas las alas, largas y transparentes. Nadie más era capaz de notarlo cuando hacia eso, ni siquiera Edward. Se puso una mano en la nuca esbozando una pequeña sonrisa privada.

—Supongo que lo mejor es que te llevemos a Charleston —dijo Tanya—. Tienes trabajo que hacer.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Bella.

—Sólo quiero saber una cosa más —dijo Tanya.

Bella se estaba dando la vuelta para abrir el pestillo.

—¿Y qué es?

Tanya apoyó la mano en la puerta y la mantuvo cerrada mirando a Bella directamente a los ojos.

—Dime que ya podemos cambiar de emisora.

Bella contuvo una risita.

—Sí, por favor. Vamos a bajarnos del ascensor.

Tanya sujetó la manilla y abrió la puerta. Los otros cinco miembros del grupo estaban en el vestíbulo, con aspecto pensativo y cargados de bolsas de comida y bandejas para bebida. Joham ya se estaba comiendo un sándwich.

Haber alcanzado una situación más distendida con Tanya era un obstáculo menos. Ahora todo lo que Bella quería era llegar a la residencia que habían alquilado y acomodarse para pasar la noche. No había reuniones con los Elfos hasta el día siguiente.

Qué ganas de que llegara la noche. Sólo esperaba no estar demasiado excitada para poder dormir bien, porque eso podría joderlo todo.

* * *

><p><strong>hola! espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y perdonen la tardanza no estoy muy bien de salud... pero en fin espero poder seguir actualizando seguido aunque no tanto como antes. gracias por los leer ^.^<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

**D**espués de despedirse de la mini caravana de Bella, Edward voló de vuelta a la ciudad. Ya la echaba de menos ferozmente, tanto que casi le dolía el pecho. Sentía como si estuviera cometiendo un error cada vez que batía las alas para alejarse de ella. No se habían separado desde que se conocieron y se emparejaron el mes de mayo anterior.

Los Wyr podían sobrevivir a la separación de sus compañeros, a veces durante años si era necesario, pero no dejaban de sentir la privación. Estuvo a punto de llamar para hacerla volver media docena de veces. Lo único que le mantenía en silencio era pensar en la misión que compartían, pero ya le estaban doliendo las inmensas mandíbulas de tanto apretarlas.

Cuando llegó a Manhattan, atravesó el espacio helado volando en espiral y aterrizó en una gran zona acordonada dentro de un aparcamiento junto al número cuatro del Pennsylvania Plaza. Después de transformarse con un resplandor, se deshizo del hechizo de ocultación y caminó hacia la entrada principal del gigantesco y redondo edificio Madison Square Garden.

Levantó la mirada al acercarse. Hacía semanas que habían colgado la pancarta. Tenía varios pisos de alto y era muy sencilla. Ponía JUEGOS CENTINELAS, las fechas de esa semana debajo y un sencillo dibujo de un inmenso dragón rampante carmesí.

Suficiente.

El estadio, de dieciocho mil metros cuadrados, disponía de 19.500 asientos y tecnología multimedia de última generación, con pantallas de televisión gigantes para mostrar a los espectadores primeros planos y detalles de lo que estaba ocurriendo abajo. El estadio había sufrido intensas remodelaciones a lo largo de los últimos meses, financiadas en gran parte por Cullen Enterprises, incluida la Suite Ejecutiva Cullen, que colgaba sobre el resto del recinto como un nido de águilas.

Hacía tiempo que se habían agotado las entradas para la semana de los Juegos. Eran pases para periodos de cuatro horas y se habían distribuido gratis por orden de llegada para todos los Wyr o residentes en el estado de Nueva York que las solicitaran. Las primeras en agotarse habían sido las del último día, cuando tendrían lugar las rondas finales del concurso y Edward nombraría a sus próximos siete centinelas. También se había ofrecido un número limitado de asientos y suites, por un precio exorbitante, a cualquier miembro del resto de razas que estuviera dispuesto a pagar por ello.

Y lo estaban. Iban a asistir dignatarios de las demás Razas Arcanas, junto con humanos de diversas nacionalidades.

La gente iba a ver los Juegos por varias razones.

Algunos iban a evaluar la fuerza de la heredad Wyr y a tomar nota de las personalidades que participaban. Durante esa semana se iban a hacer grandes demostraciones de talento, de forma que no había duda de que algunos, incluida Cullen Enterprises, iban a dedicarse a cazar talentos para todo un abanico de ofertas aparte de los puestos de centinela.

Además, los Juegos iban a proporcionar a muchos Wyr una cierta sensación de seguridad, al comprender que su heredad seguía siendo fuerte y capaz de manejar cualquier amenaza.

Aunque otros los iban a ver por el aspecto sangriento, lo que era una barbarie, por supuesto, pero Edward nunca se había andado con rodeos acerca del hecho de que los Juegos en sí mismos eran barbáricos. Tenían que ser así. Los socios de PETA estaban completamente escandalizados y confusos.

El evento, que duraría una semana, también iba a ser televisado mundialmente a través de canales de pago, lo que ayudaría a sufragar parte de los tremendos costes, pero lo cierto era que los Juegos continuarían siendo el proyecto individual más caro que Edward había patrocinado en generaciones.

En este caso, el objetivo no era el beneficio. Esto era gobernanza: una demostración de espléndida riqueza cuidadosamente calculada y un ejercicio de fuerza bruta y salvaje.

Igual que los humanos tenían sus diferentes naciones distribuidas por el globo, todas las Razas Arcanas tenían distintas heredades: en los Estados Unidos continentales, en Europa, Asia, África y otros lugares.

Todos menos los Wyr. Los Wyr tenían diversas comunidades, como las gárgolas del norte de Escocia, los lobos de la Gran Estepa del suroeste de Rusia, las gacelas de la sabana africana y los misteriosos y antiquísimos kraken del Atlántico Norte, que rara vez interactuaban con los demás o salían a tierra.

Pero sólo había una heredad Wyr, un gobernante Wyr.

Cullen, la Gran Bestia.

Y sólo había existido otro evento como este en los últimos mil años. Los Primeros Juegos Centinelas, cuando sus siete originales habían luchado para ocupar sus posiciones actuales. En ese momento Edward reclutó a los más Poderosos de entre los Wyr del mundo. Se habían reunido para decidir quiénes eran los más fuertes de entre ellos y habían luchado por la oportunidad de gobernar junto a él.

Edward había estado trabajando por este momento desde que Jasper y Carlisle habían dejado sus puestos el verano anterior. Esta vez el trabajo de filtrado y reclutamiento mundial se había llevado a cabo electrónicamente. Se habían publicado anuncios, se habían enviado formularios de solicitud de empleo y un equipo entero de reclutadores y personal de RRHH se había pasado los últimos meses filtrando y comprobando las referencias de todos los solicitantes.

Habían reducido la lista a 448 concursantes y la mayor parte de ellos eran Wyr depredadores. Había bastantes leones, por supuesto, y varias gárgolas. A Edward le gustaban las gárgolas. Tenían mentalidad comunitaria y cuando se transformaban en Wyr, su superficie pétrea era casi imposible de penetrar en combate mano a mano.

Estaba uno de los otros dos pájaros de trueno de los que se conocía su existencia, aparte de Jasper, una bandada de arpías y un muy interesante y extraño individuo que era mestizo, pero cuyo lado Wyr era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiera cambiar de forma. Para Edward, el más interesante de todos era un raro pegaso. A pesar de ser Poderosos inmortales, como herbívoros los pegasos eran criaturas pacíficas y era inusual que uno de ellos buscara una posición tan pública y potencialmente peligrosa.

Los centinelas depredadores eran un grupo de aspecto duro, un hecho que vio claro cuando Bella, con su apariencia más pacífica, comenzó a asistir a reuniones y conferencias y a dar sus opiniones. A lo mejor no era mala idea tener a un pegaso como centinela, siempre y cuando pudiera demostrar su habilidad en el combate físico. Si no era capaz de luchar una mierda no tenía sentido. El pegaso se podía dedicar a hacer papeleo en algún puesto de tipo burocrático. Pero lo que era con él, era la ley de la selva, pequeño.

La lista filtrada también incluía a sus cinco centinelas actuales, que tenían la obligación de participar en los Juegos para demostrar que seguían siendo los más fuertes y los mejores, porque aunque la heredad Wyr se había adaptado a la tecnología moderna, los conceptos y principios legales de la actualidad, en el fondo seguía manteniendo un sistema feudal. Tenía que ser así. Sus centinelas tenían que ser los más fuertes y debían ser capaces de vencer a cualquier Wyr que llegara a corromperse. También tenían que ser capaces de liderar el mejor de los sistemas defensivos contra cualquier atacante potencial.

Puede que no siempre fuera lo correcto, pero proporcionaba un altísimo nivel de seguridad en un mundo incierto, a menudo brutal.

Aun así, la participación de los cinco centinelas no era, probablemente, más que una formalidad. Probablemente. La única estipulación que Edward había incluido era que sólo lucharan contra otros concursantes, porque la razón de su inclusión no era averiguar cuál de ellos era el más fuerte de los cinco. La verdadera pregunta era: ¿eran más fuertes que cualquiera de los demás participantes?

Todo el mundo estaba de los nervios y más de uno, aparte de él mismo, había perdido el control con cierta frecuencia a lo largo de las últimas semanas. Había habido equipos trabajando por las noches para dar los últimos toques al área de combate. Era un espacio sencillo, una inmensa zona acordonada con el suelo cubierto de arena, que rastrillarían entre los encuentros para quitar la sangre.

Porque iba a haber sangre.

Una vez solucionado todo el papeleo y las formalidades, los Juegos Centinelas tenían un único objetivo: vencer al oponente por todos los medios posibles. Una pelea, Wyr contra Wyr. Sin armas, sin segundas oportunidades, sin impedimentos.

Sólo había una norma: no matar a nadie.

Por lo menos no a propósito.

Nadie quería hablar con Edward en esos días. Sin duda tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que estuviera tan irascible. Hubiera sido capaz de arrancarle la cabeza a cualquiera simplemente por mirarle raro. Eso no le estaba haciendo ganar muchos amigos.

Cosa que a Edward le daba igual. No necesitaba amigos y, de todas formas, no quería hablar con nadie. Si por él fuera, podría pasarse sin hablar con nadie todo el tiempo que Bella estuviera de viaje.

Sip, eso sería algo que potencialmente podía salvar vidas y conservar las alianzas internas de la heredad. Desgraciadamente, esa estrategia no aparecía en su agenda en el futuro inmediato.

Había aproximadamente veinte mil espectadores en el recinto, junto con innumerables miembros del personal y de seguridad, un equipo médico de guardia toda la semana, los cuatrocientos cuarenta y ocho participantes, una pandilla de dignatarios variados, algunos grupos de protesta y un cargamento de miembros de la prensa.

En los momentos en los que sus cinco centinelas actuales no estuvieran compitiendo, estarían trabajando con las divisiones Wyr del departamento de policía de Nueva York para mantener la ciudad bajo una vigilancia extra intensiva. Esa semana iba a ser particularmente exigente para ellos, porque no iban a tener tiempo de descanso entre encuentros en la arena, literalmente, aparte del que pudieran necesitar para reponerse físicamente de las heridas que pudieran sufrir. Todos se estaban tomando los rigores de la semana como su propio reto personal de excelencia.

Las colas se extendían calle abajo. Les estaba llevando un tiempo facilitar la entrada de todo el mundo. En realidad, Edward odiaba las multitudes, a pesar de que le gustaba organizar espectáculos y de que, de hecho, él había sido el responsable de esa aglomeración en particular. Apretó los puños y trató de mantener su mal humor bajo control, volviendo la cara cuando alguien le apuntaba con la cámara.

La nueva responsable de RRPP de Cullen Enterprises, Renata Aguilar, ya estaba allí, hablando con varios equipos de cámaras en el vestíbulo principal. Renata era una selkie, una Wyr foca, con un cuerpo curvilíneo y sinuoso, piel dorada, cabello castaño y unos grandes y conmovedores ojos que enamoraban a la cámara. Era parte del equipo de Alice cuando ella era la responsable de RRPP.

El verano anterior, la misma Bella había recomendado a Renata para el puesto, después de valorar brevemente si ella misma quería o podía aceptar el trabajo.

—¿Por qué ella? —había preguntado Edward.

—Porque aparte de que tiene la formación, es absolutamente adorable —le dijo Bella—. ¿Te has parado a mirarla? La gente se da de bofetadas para hacer cosas por ella. Le abren las puertas y toda esa mierda… y nunca dice mierda. Y Edward, por mucho que te quiera tengo que decirte que necesitas alguien que sea realmente adorable para ocupar ese puesto.

—Tú eres adorable —contestó Edward.

—¿De verdad? Ay. —El placer que sintió al oírlo suavizó la actitud de Bella, que le sonrió dulcemente—. No es verdad y lo sabes. Pero, ay.

—¿Por qué no aceptas el puesto? —preguntó él, sintiendo curiosidad por las razones de Bella.

—Para empezar, no tengo la formación —contestó.

—¿Y qué?

No le importaba si Bella tenía la formación o no. En cuanto a ese tema, estaba completamente dispuesto a actuar con un descarado nepotismo. Si lo quería, aprendería a hacer el trabajo con el tiempo y, entretanto, no creía que lo fuera a fastidiar demasiado.

Bella se tumbó sobre él y le apoyó la cabeza en el pecho. Le gustaba hacer círculos alrededor de los pezones de Edward con esos dedos suaves y delicados mientras hablaban. A él le volvía completamente loco. Además de que acababan de hacer el amor. En ese momento le hubiera dado cualquier cosa que hubiera pedido. Y le divertía saber que ella no parecía consciente de ello.

—Para seguir, hay gente entre tu personal que está, de hecho, preparada y se merece la promoción, como Renata —le dijo.

Edward la besó en la frente y casi tuvo que cerrar los ojos al inhalar su delicioso aroma. Siempre insistía en que Bella se deshiciera del hechizo ocultador que escondía su verdadera naturaleza ante los demás cuando estaban en la intimidad. Su luminiscencia perlada atravesó las oscuras pestañas de Edward e iluminó todos los rincones oscuros de su interior.

—Todavía estoy en la fase "¿Y qué?" de esta conversación.

Ella bostezó y le dijo:

—En tercer lugar, creo que sería un gran error aceptar cualquier puesto que me convirtiera en tu empleada. Eso te daría alas para creer que tienes mucho más derecho a pisotearme.

—¿Eso es lo que hago cuando me preocupo por ti? —le susurró con voz ronca.

Ella soltó una gutural carcajada apenas audible. Y eso hizo que a Edward se le vinieran a la cabeza una serie de febriles imágenes de lo que acababan de hacer juntos. De lo que él le había hecho a Bella. De lo que le haría, de lo que iba a hacer con ella otra vez, pronto.

—En serio —dijo Bella—. Puede que sea tu amante y tu compañera…

—Eso no es lo único que eres —le cogió la mano izquierda y besó los dedos, donde el diamante de la sortija que le había regalado acaparaba toda la luz de la habitación y la lanzaba de vuelta convertida en un arco iris de destellos—. También vas a ser mi esposa, en cuanto tengamos tiempo para hacerlo correctamente.

Ella hizo una pausa y luego dijo:

—Vale, me siento un poco intimidada por lo que quieres decir con eso de "hacerlo correctamente" y en algún momento seré tu esposa, pero lo que quiero decir es que en este momento no tengo ni idea de cómo ser tu socia. Y creo que ese puesto no es el camino correcto para nosotros.

—Me parece bien —dijo Edward.

Y eso fue todo.

Ahora estaba caminando a través del atestado espacio del estadio y Renata reconoció su presencia con una rápida mirada sonriente, pero sin dejar de hablar con los reporteros que tenía delante. Él mantuvo la distancia. Mientras se abría paso a través del gentío en dirección a los ascensores, iba pensando que la selkie estaba bien. Sólo que había un gran problema con ella: Edward le daba terror.

Y aunque puede que esa fuera una reacción razonable ante él, su aroma se saturaba de olor a miedo cuando se encontraban físicamente cerca el uno del otro. Edward no conocía a un sólo Wyr que se fuera a creer nada de lo que ella dijera estando en ese estado, de manera que hasta el momento estaban limitados a aparecer juntos en televisión… y Edward nunca hacía apariciones en televisión.

Y además había otra desafortunada consecuencia. Su terror le volvía loco. Cierto que ni en el mejor de los casos se le podía considerar un macho tolerante, pero cada vez que estaban juntos en la misma habitación sentía la urgente necesidad de darle un pescozón. Todo ello resultaba en una dinámica de trabajo un poco pobre.

Cuando llegó a la Suite Ejecutiva de Cullen Enterprises, la contempló con satisfacción. La habían decorado perfectamente de acuerdo a sus requerimientos específicos.

El interior hubiera sorprendido a cualquier persona ajena a su círculo íntimo. La mayoría de las suites del estadio estaban diseñadas para el entretenimiento de alto nivel, para uso personal o para clientes de negocios. Cullen Enterprises había equipado la nueva "súper suite" del estadio, con capacidad para trescientas personas, con mobiliario cómodo, una decoración estilosa, cocinas, barras de bar y chimeneas.

Sin embargo, mientras Edward la usara, la súper suite iba a estar amueblada como una oficina móvil, con sistemas portátiles seguros que habían sido revisados personalmente por sus asistentes, mesas y sillas de oficina y una zona de relax junto a las ventanas. Estaba completamente cableada y disponía de internet de alta velocidad, teléfono, fax, impresoras y escáneres. Después de varios meses de trabajo duro y conversaciones, por fin estaban en las etapas finales de algunos acuerdos de negocios críticos. La oficina iba a permitir que Edward estuviera presente en los Juegos sin perder una semana entera de trabajo, algo que difícilmente se podía permitir.

Uno de sus asistentes, Alistair, ya estaba presente y trabajando duro, hablando por teléfono mientras escribía en su teclado. Independientemente de lo bien vestido que fuera, Alistair siempre tenía un aspecto ligeramente desaliñado y descuidado. Alistair era un Wyr osuno que trataba de pasar inadvertido y cuya actitud desarreglada disimulaba una inteligencia rápida y aguda y el tipo de tenacidad que se necesitaba para trabajar cerca de Dragos a diario. No sólo eso, además Al era un MBA por Harvard que se crecía en las maniobras corporativas agresivas. Edward le pagaba bien por todo ello.

Saludó a Al con un gesto al entrar y se acercó directamente al ventanal con vista a la pista. La arena del recinto de combate estaba impoluta, con todas las pisadas rastrilladas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Edward miró por encima del hombro con la ceja enarcada. Una de sus centinelas entró como una tromba en la suite. La mirada furiosa de la arpía Rosalie estaba fija en él mientras se acercaba colérica. En su forma humana, era una mujer de más de metro ochenta con una constitución poderosa y el cabello oscuro, que frecuentemente llevaba hecho una maraña. Poseía una belleza extraña y demacrada que no conseguía a base de hacer dieta. En la forma Wyr de la arpía, tanto lo extraño como la belleza quedaban acentuados.

Naturalmente sólo Rosalie se hubiera atrevido a entrar hecha una furia a ver a Edward ese día. La tía estaba loca, pero eso era axiomático. Todas las arpías lo estaban.

Edward volvió a mirar hacia el estadio que estaba prácticamente lleno y continuaba llenándose. Faltaban quince minutos para el inicio del espectáculo.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo.

—Acabo de ver la lista definitiva y no me podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, joder. —Rosalie se detuvo junto a él y le miró ofendida—. ¿Phil Dwyer es _MITAD WYR? _

—Sí.

—¿Cómo puede ser Wyr sin que ninguno de nosotros lo supiera?

—Porque su hechizo de camuflaje era así de bueno, Rosalie. Y los reclutadores le vieron cambiar. Si su lado Wyr es lo suficientemente fuerte como para permitirle cambiar, tiene derecho a participar en los Juegos.

—¡Es un maldito criminal! —espetó ella—. ¡Tú lo _sabes_!

—Te di seis meses para cerrar la investigación sobre él —dijo Edward—. Y no has sido capaz de pillarle en nada. Sus cualificaciones y referencias son impecables. La ley dice que puede competir.

Además, tenía mucho interés en conocer los posibles motivos de Dwyer para hacerlo. Esos motivos saldrían a la superficie en su momento, si le daban tiempo. Y cuerda.

—¡_A la mierda la ley_! —gritó Rosalie—. _Tú eres _la ley. Puedes descalificarle por levantar la voz… ¿o no lo harás porque es el antiguo jefe y _amigo _especial de Bella?

Él se dio la vuelta y la miró echando chispas con expresión helada.

—Yo creé esa ley y me atendré a ella. Lo mismo hará cada Wyr de mi heredad. Y también tú, o te daré una paliza ahora mismo, tan fuerte que te va a hacer falta mucho más de una semana para curarte —gruñó.

Se miraron el uno al otro. Rosalie tenía los puños cerrados, los músculos de la mandíbula le latían de furiosa tensión. Si Edward la relevaba del servicio, no iba a poder luchar, lo que la descalificaría de los Juegos… y eso significaba que no se le consideraría como una de los siete finalistas.

Edward aguardó un momento. Luego dijo en voz baja:

—Ahora, si crees que has terminado, déjame en paz de una puta vez.

Rosalie se mantuvo al límite un instante más de lo que hubiera osado cualquier otra criatura viviente. Había que concederle que su marca privada de locura incluía una absurda cantidad de valentía.

Edward ladeó la cabeza. Flexionó una mano.

Ella bajó la mirada. Parecía estar a punto de estallar, pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras se daba la vuelta y salía en tromba de la suite.

No era mala cosa obligarla a enfrentarse con su propio temperamento imprudente sin que Emmet anduviera por allí para sacarla del borde del precipicio. Ambos centinelas habían desarrollado una extraña relación, una amistad del tipo no sexual en la que Emmet se obligaba a ayudar a Rosalie a escapar de cualquier problema que su naturaleza tempestuosa hubiera provocado. Pero Emmet no iba a estar allí para ella durante los Juegos.

A fin de cuentas, la arena era como enfrentarse al dragón… eran todos y cada uno contra ella.

—Señor, es la hora —dijo Alistair en voz baja detrás de él.

Edward volvió en sí.

—Diles que voy para allá.

Bajó en el ascensor y pasó por el control de seguridad en dirección al túnel de acceso a la planta principal del estadio. El director de los Juegos era un Wyr lobo gris llamado Sebastian Ortiz, retirado del ejército. Como la mayor parte de los lobos grises, el cabello de Ortiz se había vuelto entrecano al ir envejeciendo. Tenía facciones marcadas, unos agudos ojos amarillos y un cuerpo esbelto y fuerte que decía que el viejo lobo aun podía ser peligroso. Ortiz y Renata le estaban esperando justo en la entrada al túnel, junto con unos pocos Wyr de seguridad.

Los participantes estaban ya alineados en paralelo al tapiz. Renata le entregó un micrófono condensador1. Él saludó con la cabeza tanto a ella como a Ortiz y entró en la arena seguido por el director de los Juegos.

Cuando comenzó a atravesar la zona, dejando las primeras huellas en la arena impecablemente rastrillada, la multitud gritó. El ruido fue aumentando hasta retumbarle en los oídos. En alguna parte comenzó a oírse un ritmo que recorrió el estadio convirtiéndose en un cántico: "_Edward… Edward… Edward_…" y "_Wyr…Wyr… Wyr_…"

Pero en ese momento a Edward le llegó un olor que era un viejo conocido, el rastro de una identidad entre la mezcla de otros veinte mil aromas. Y fue tan inesperado que estuvo a punto de tropezar. Recuperó el control casi de inmediato y siguió caminando hasta detenerse en el centro del estadio. Giró sobre sí mismo, inhalando profundamente mientras inspeccionaba a la multitud. La ardiente llamarada blanca de luz no fue ningún impedimento para su aguda mirada de raptor, capaz de detectar a una presa pequeña desde una distancia de más de tres kilómetros.

Se tomó su tiempo para buscar. El atronador rugido de la multitud continuó durante varios minutos antes de empezar a desvanecerse. Una fuerte sensación de anticipación invadió sus sentidos.

Ahí.

Su visión se estrechó. Apretó los dientes para contener un rugido.

En lo alto de las gradas estaba su antiguo Primer Centinela, Carlisle, sentado en silencio con su compañera. Carlisle estaba inclinado hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la barbilla apoyada en las manos entrelazadas, con expresión seria y tranquila. Su compañera Esme estaba sentada derecha en su asiento, también con aspecto serio y una mano apoyada en la espalda de Carlisle.

Carlisle y Edward no habían vuelto a hablar en privado desde la última y funesta conversación a través del teléfono móvil seis meses atrás, en la que las cosas no terminaron bien entre ellos. No se habían vuelto a ver desde un enfrentamiento que tuvo lugar en un prado un amanecer, poco después.

Por supuesto, Edward se mantenía informado. Sabía que la cuarentena de Esme había finalizado con éxito y que Carlisle y Esme se habían mudado a Miami. También sabía que había una fuga de mentes brillantes que estaban empezando a reunirse en Florida: el Oráculo que antes vivía en Louisville, una brillante medusa que era investigadora médica, una mente privilegiada procedente de uno de los más importantes despachos de abogados de San Francisco y otros muchos… una cantidad de talento que estaba provocando mucho desconcierto en las siete heredades. Edward también sabía que los otros centinelas seguían en contacto con Carlisle y no se lo había prohibido.

Tampoco había prohibido que Carlisle o Esme entraran en la heredad Wyr, de modo que no tendría que haberse sorprendido porque asistieran a los Juegos Centinelas.

Se sintió atrapado en un enmarañado nudo de emoción. Sentía la necesidad de transformarse y atacar, junto con algo más fuerte, algo como tristeza o remordimientos.

O puede que fuera el peso de todos los años que habían pasado trabajando juntos, años que habían pasado volando para convertirse en siglos. Habían conseguido tantas cosas juntos. Durante largo tiempo sus diferentes naturalezas y talentos se habían acoplado tan bien entre sí que una vez Edward le dijo a Carlisle que era su mejor amigo.

O quizás era la carga de las palabras que no se habían pronunciado. Frases como "_Lo siento_" y "_Cómo estás_". Y "_Joder, tendrías que haberlo dicho antes_". Y, sobre todo: "_Has abandonado la heredad, NUESTRO TRABAJO, por una mujer_".

Y no una mujer cualquiera. La antigua Reina de los Nightkind, que un día fuera Consejera del Tribunal de los Arcanos, compinche de pensamientos Maquiavélicos y aliada ocasional. La única mujer en el mundo entero en la que no podía confiar como compañera de su Primero.

Lo que significaba que aunque Carlisle quisiera, Edward jamás le permitiría volver a trabajar como uno de sus centinelas.

Todas esas palabras que no se habían pronunciado -y más- le estaban produciendo a Edward un nudo que le tensaba la garganta, porque si se hubiera tratado de él y Bella, hubiera hecho lo mismo. Incuestionablemente. Por ella lo hubiera dejado todo y a todos y puede que aún lo tuviera que hacer a lo largo de los desconocidos años del futuro. Si tuviera que hacerlo, por Bella abandonaría lo que había terminado por ser la obra de su vida: la heredad Wyr; y lo haría sin dudarlo un segundo y sin mirar atrás.

Dioses.

Carlisle le estaba devolviendo la mirada fijamente con sus ojos de león.

Edward vio que había destrozado el micrófono condensador al cerrar los puños y que veinte mil personas guardaban silencio.

Le hizo a su antiguo Primero una leve y brusca inclinación de cabeza, sabiendo que, a pesar de la distancia, la aguda vista de Carlisle la iba a captar. Carlisle le devolvió la inclinación.

Entonces el Señor de los Wyr volvió a prestar atención a su gente, que esperaba.

Proyectó la voz hasta que llenó el estadio.

Lo que dijo no lo había redactado ningún escritor de discursos. Fue franco, directo, sin pulir y televisado.

—Hace mucho tiempo, os hice una promesa. Dije que en esta heredad habría leyes y dije que serían justas. Os dije que habría protección para aquellos de vosotros que no pudierais protegeros a vosotros mismos. El resultado ha sido que la heredad Wyr sigue siendo una de las heredades de las Razas Arcanas más fuertes del mundo y los centinelas son un elemento clave de esa promesa.

»Hace seis meses hice el llamamiento y Wyr de todo el mundo respondieron a él. Cada candidato a pelear en esta arena lo es por elección propia, incluyendo a cada uno de mis cinco centinelas actuales que llevan mucho tiempo sirviéndonos tanto a vosotros como a mí. Podrían haber aprovechado la oportunidad que les daban estos Juegos para retirarse con honor. Ninguno de ellos ha querido hacer eso.

»En cuanto a los demás, hemos analizado cuidadosamente a cada candidato para que únicamente los mejor cualificados tuvieran acceso a esta arena. Son inteligentes, experimentados y capaces y me sentiré orgulloso de tener a cualquiera de ellos junto a mí. Pero no todos lo conseguirán. Lo único que queda por descubrir es quienes de entre estos participantes son los siete más fuertes. Esos serán los Wyr que se presenten junto a mí el viernes. Ellos mantendrán la paz, defenderán la ley, protegerán nuestras fronteras y _tanto ellos como yo daremos caza a cualquiera tan idiota como para tratar de dañar a los Wyr de cualquier forma. _

»Esa sigue siendo mi promesa ante vosotros y el resto del mundo. Hoy empezamos con cuatrocientos cuarenta y ocho candidatos, los mejores y más inteligentes de los Wyr. Cada uno de ellos luchará y el que pierda estará fuera; y eso incluye a mis cinco actuales. Mañana comenzaremos con doscientos veinticuatro. Para el viernes por la mañana quedarán catorce. El viernes por la noche, la heredad Wyr tendrá a sus siete. Así todo el mundo sabrá sin asomo de duda que serán los Wyr más fuertes y mejores los que mantendrán a salvo esta heredad.

Entonces inspiró con fuerza para llenar sus pulmones. Dejó entrever su forma Wyr y permitió que refulgiera como lava en sus ojos.

Con Poder suficiente como para agitar el edificio entero, el dragón lanzó un profundo rugido.

_—__¡QUE EMPIECEN LOS JUEGOS! _

Tanto la multitud como los candidatos se pusieron en pie y rugieron con él. Edward abandonó la pista y el director de los Juegos ocupó su lugar. Fue un inicio poderoso para la semana, una demostración de solidaridad Wyr ante el mundo que observaba y, sin duda, quedó de coña en televisión.

Y, joder, estaba muy contento de que hubiera terminado.

Porque no podía esperar al anochecer.

Mejor que Bella consiguiera dormir. Si no lo hacía, todos sus planes se iban a ir al carajo.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

**A **Bella le quedaban más retos que superar durante el resto del viaje por carretera hasta Charleston, después de que ella y los otros volvieran a subir a los SUVs. A pesar de los hechizos anti naúseas que llevaba casi constantemente, el olor concentrado de tanta carne grasienta que emitían todos los sándwiches que los demás habían pedido en el McDonald's para desayunar, combinado con viajar en el asiento de atrás, le provocó un terrible episodio de arcadas.

No llegó a vomitar, pero tuvieron que bajar las ventanillas y permitir que el aire helado entrara en el vehículo hasta que los demás hubieron consumido su comida. Entonces tuvieron que detenerse otra vez para tirar las bolsas, de manera que el olor se disipara de verdad del interior del SUV. Ni siquiera pudo probar las croquetas de patata y cebolla que habían pedido para ella. McDonald's usaba "aroma natural a ternera" en sus croquetas y Bella no podía tolerar ese olor.

Por fin el grupo pudo volver a subir las ventanas. En agudo contraste con la incisiva tensión y el directo antagonismo de antes, los demás reaccionaron realmente bien ante todo el asunto: pacientes y preocupados y sin pizca de irritabilidad.

Así que por lo menos había hecho algunos progresos.

La temperatura fue ascendiendo según viajaban hacia el sur, pero el día no llegó a despejarse. Comenzó a lloviznar de forma persistente, una vez más en perfecto contraste con el viaje anterior. En esta ocasión tampoco hubo que parar en un hipermercado para comprar suministros; una pareja de Wyr se había trasladado un par de días antes para preparar la finca que Edward había alquilado. La pareja se iba a encargar del mantenimiento de la casa y de cocinar para el grupo, lo que incluía catering de alta categoría para el caso de que Bella tuviera invitados. Estaban especialmente versados en cocina vegana y aleccionados para proporcionar a Bella comidas con alto contenido en proteínas.

Charleston era como un borrón gris de calles adoquinadas deslustradas por la lluvia. Las ventanas de las refinadas casas brillaban con su luz cálida y dorada.

En la finca había una gran casa histórica maravillosamente diseñada y con una situación muy atractiva en mitad de un terreno de casi media hectárea, que estaba rodeada por una verja de forja negra. Ella ya conocía los detalles sobre la casa, por lo menos sobre el papel y había visto varias fotos digitales. Había seis habitaciones, cuatro cuartos de baño completos, una gran cocina con comedor familiar, un comedor formal completo, un salón formal, una sala de estar con chimenea, una terraza trasera y un "apartamento para suegros" situado encima de un garaje exento donde se iban a alojar sus empleados de servicio Wyr.

Al llegar por el camino de acceso, Joham apuntó que la casa también estaba bien posicionada para ser defendida, porque el paisajismo incluía un poco de follaje rodeando la parte baja del edificio. Bella hacía como si estuviera escuchando, pero fundamentalmente estaba ocupada deleitándose en la vista de sus propias luces doradas dándoles la bienvenida a través de las ventanas.

Marcus, Hugh y Claire entraron a la casa primero mientras los demás se quedaban esperando en el SUV a mitad del camino de acceso, por si acaso había que salir corriendo. Tan pronto como Marcus reapareció en la puerta y comunicó que todo estaba limpio, entraron.

El interior le pareció un borrón, igual que los dos Wyr que esperaban para saludarla con sonrisas expectantes. Bella estaba convencida de que toda la finca era perfecta y escandalosamente espléndida, porque Dios no hubiera permitido que la compañera del Señor de los Wyr tuviera que alojarse en ningún lugar que no lo fuera. Seguramente Edward habría comprado un cargamento de ropa blanca, utensilios domésticos, antigüedades y obras de arte de precios escandalosos tan solo para el tiempo que durara su estancia. En realidad se apostaba algo a que así había sido. No iba a permitir que ningún Elfo que fuera su invitado, y por tanto potencial espía, presenciara nada diferente.

En ese momento ni le importaba ni quería saberlo. Le llegaba el olor a toda una variedad de comida preparada, incluyendo _carne_, que aunque olía bien, al mismo tiempo le volvió a provocar naúseas.

—Os agradezco todo lo que habéis preparado para nuestra llegada —dijo a la pareja. Después le pediría a alguien que le recordara sus nombres—. Y me encantaría dar una vuelta por la casa en otro momento. En este momento necesito irme a mi habitación. ¿Me subiríais una bandeja con la cena, por favor?

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo la mujer—. Por favor, acompáñeme.

Bella la siguió escaleras arriba acompañada por Tanya, mientras los demás metían el equipaje en la casa. La mujer le mostró el camino y en seguida se retiró con una sonrisa y la promesa de regresar en unos minutos.

Por supuesto, a Bella le habían adjudicado la habitación principal y era (tal y como ella sabía que sería) perfectamente espléndida, decorada con un despliegue de sus colores favoritos, una gran cama de cuatro postes, dos armarios antiguos magníficamente conservados, una acogedora zona de estar alrededor de una chimenea con el interior forrado de azulejos pintados a mano y cuarto de baño lujosamente equipado.

Bella fue hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño y se quedó mirando el retrete. Tanya la miró pensativa y luego se paseó por la suite abriendo ventanas.

—Gracias —dijo Bella sin mirar.

—¿Es siempre así de malo? —la otra mujer sonaba recelosa.

—No. —Se estiró e inhaló profundamente la fría ráfaga de aire fresco—. Normalmente ni siquiera se acerca. El detonante ha sido el olor a carne con el estómago vacío, además de pasar todo el día de viaje en el coche. Ahora que ya hemos llegado, seguramente se me pasará si consigo comer algo.

Hugh se coló en la habitación con las dos maletas de Bella, que dejó frente a uno de los armarios. Ella les dio las gracias a él y a Tanya y, les liberó para que pudieran ir a por su propia cena, disfrutando enormemente de la privacidad cuando cerró la puerta tras ellos. Tan pronto como se hubieron ido, sacó el iPhone y escribió un mensaje de texto.

_Ya estamos aquí. _

En pocos momentos su iPhone sonó en respuesta.

_¿Cómo estás? _

Ella sonrió para sí. Edward jamás usaba abreviaturas cuando escribía.

_Bien. Cansada. Eso es BUENO. _

Ella tuvo un breve impulso pero se contuvo. Él tampoco era el tipo de persona de la que uno se carcajearía.

_Voy a comer, me voy a lavar y me voy a la cama. ¿Tú? _

_Lo mismo. Te veo pronto. _

Sólo tenía que mandarse mensajes de _texto _con él, leer esas palabras tan simples y se le disparaba el pulso como una boba. Para. Para. La adrenalina la iba a espabilar.

Llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Sí? —contestó.

—Le traigo la cena —dijo la mujer cuyo nombre había olvidado—. ¿Desea que se la deje en la puerta?

—No, está bien —fue a abrir la puerta—. Ha sido muy amable al subirla. Muchas gracias.

—De nada —la mujer entró con la bandeja y la dejó sobre una mesita situada junto a uno de los dos sillones que estaban frente a la chimenea—. ¿Ha encontrado la televisión?

—No —dijo Bella. El olor que emanaba de los platos tapados de la bandeja era todo lo rico que podía ser y le rugió el estómago al olisquear apreciativamente—. Estoy tan cansada que he olvidado su nombre —confesó.

La mujer sonrió.

—Me llamo Erin. ¿Quiere que le ayude a deshacer las maletas o prefiere esperar a mañana por la mañana?

—Mañana sería fantástico, gracias.

Erin le mostró a Bella el panel de inteligente diseño situado sobre la chimenea, que escondía una pantalla plana en una zona oculta.

—Si quiere puede dejar la bandeja fuera de la habitación cuando termine. Yo la recogeré más tarde sin necesidad de molestarla.

—Perfecto.

Esperó a que la mujer cerrara la puerta para destapar los platos. La cena consistía en judías rojas al estilo sureño con arroz, acompañado de rodajas de salchicha de tofu especiada, una ensalada de espinacas con mandarina y un pastel de melocotón. La sensación de nausea se evaporó. Se lanzó al banquete y no paró hasta acabar con todo.

Un estómago lleno y una ducha más tarde, abrió una de las maletas. Había robado una de las camisetas de Edward del cesto de la ropa y la había envuelto en una bolsa de plástico. La sacó del voluminoso material negro y se la puso. El cuello le quedaba grande y le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, pero a ella no le importaba su aspecto. La camiseta llevaba el olor masculino de Edward y apenas se la puso sintió como se le relajaba el nudo de tensión nerviosa que tenía en la nuca.

Todo iba a salir bien. Él lo había prometido.

Cerró todas las ventanas menos una, que dejó entreabierta, se deslizó entre las sábanas limpias y…

Yacía en esa cama extraña, escuchando los leves y distantes sonidos de gente extraña moviéndose dentro de esa casa extraña. Una sensación de frustrante desesperación acechaba las fronteras de su mente, buscando un hueco a través del cual poder clavar las uñas y despertarla por completo.

Eso era lo peor de todo, cuando necesitaba dormir, la intensidad de su necesidad interfería e impedía que consiguiera conciliar el sueño. Entonces empezó a sentirse bombardeada por pensamientos que se movían como conejos rabiosos colocados con crack y, por todos los Dioses, este viaje se iba a convertir en un largo infierno si no conseguía dormir, aunque tenía que conseguir dormir en algún momento, ¿no?

Aunque le llevara días…

Una brisa cálida le acariciaba la piel mientras yacía relajada en su tumbona de la terraza. Llevaba puesta una de las camisetas de Edward y estaba tapada con su cobertor de seda favorito, contemplando el magnífico despliegue de luces que era la linea de horizonte de la ciudad de Nueva York por la noche. Las puertas francesas de la habitación estaban abiertas y las cortinas de gasa ondeaban. A pesar de todos los problemas y de su permanente sensación de incomodidad por vivir en la Torre Cullen, las cosas buenas eran una cosa loca, fantástica, de otro mundo.

Espera, ¿tenía que estar en Nueva York? Trató de recordar los últimos acontecimientos del día. Jo, qué día más largo. De viaje en coche.

—Estás pensando demasiado —dijo Edward desde el interior de la habitación.

Ese fiero vuelco de placer que sentía cada vez que oía su voz al saludarla o cada vez que le volvía a ver nunca cambiaba ni disminuía. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió dentro.

Las lámparas de noche estaban encendidas a baja intensidad y había un fuego encendido en la chimenea exenta, que reflejaba un baile de luces y sombras a lo largo de las paredes. Bella había hecho algunos cambios en la austera habitación. Había quitado la moqueta blanca y la había sustituido por suelos de roble de color miel y alfombras tejidas a mano. Además, había añadido cojines de tonos dorados y joya a la cama y los sofás. Cada vez que Edward posaba la vista en las ricas telas tenía más claro que los cambios le habían gustado.

La Magia y el Poder llenaban la habitación, generosas y tan imbuidas de la presencia de Edward que Bella se encontró regodeándose en la sensación.

Edward estaba tumbado en la cama con las manos en la nuca. Vestía uno de sus atuendos informales: vaqueros, botas y una camiseta. Había sacado una de las largas piernas por el lateral de la cama y había apoyado el pie en el suelo, como si acabara de tumbarse. Su piel bronceada parecía oscura en contraste con la colcha blanca y sus ojos dorados relucían brillantes y malévolos.

Ella le sonrió y él a ella, haciendo que sus afilados rasgos parecieran suavizarse.

—Has tardado lo tuyo —dijo él.

—Estoy en Charleston —dijo ella—. No me podía dormir.

—Al final lo has conseguido.

Extendió una inmensa mano de largos dedos hacia ella.

Bella fue hacia la cama y él tiró de ella hacia abajo. La rodeo con los brazos y ella encontró su sitio. Su cuerpo conocía el de él íntimamente. Reconocía su forma, más larga y mucho más fuerte, cada músculo y cada hueso, cada hueco y cada protuberancia. Parecía que su mejilla sabía el lugar exacto en el que posarse: la hondonada del hombro de Edward; y su brazo intuía la manera más cómoda de apoyarse a través de ese ancho pecho. La curva de la pelvis de Bella encontró su hueco contra el saliente de la cadera de Edward y él colocó uno de sus pesados y musculosos muslos ligeramente entre las piernas de Bella. Entonces ambos suspiraron y se relajaron.

Era una de sus posturas favoritas, una postura que necesitaba, como cuando se acurrucaba de lado y él se colocaba detrás de ella en posición de cuchara, envolviéndola muy prieto entre sus brazos. Edward la besó en la frente y ella se encontró en casa.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo ella.

—Te he echado de menos —susurró él contra la frente de Bella.

A diferencia del hechizo que Edward había lanzado contra ella cuando huyó de él en mayo, ahora simplemente le estaba enviando un sueño. Entonces había colocado una trampa para atrapar a una ladrona sólo para acabar atrapado él mismo, y el deseo que habían descubierto no había hecho más que crecer hasta llegar a un desesperado extremo febril. En esta ocasión, la magia era más delicada, tal y como Edward le había contado que sería, y su sueño se convertiría en cualquier cosa que decidieran hacer de él.

—Lo que me gustaría saber —dijo Bella—, es por qué no nos has puesto en una tienda de seda en el desierto para que pudiéramos montarnos la fantasía del jeque.

El amplió pecho de Edward se movió cuando rió por lo bajo.

—Tomo nota —dijo—. Has mantenido el control sobre tu hechizo de atenuación.

Ella se removió.

—Me lo…—murmuró.

Él la agarró con fuerza y dijo con brusquedad:

—¡No, no lo hagas!

Ella se paró en seco mirándole con las cejas arqueadas.

—Por dos razones —contestó él a la pregunta que Bella no había llegado a formular—. El cambio en tu magia podría interrumpir el sueño. Y aunque no lo hiciera, si te quitas el hechizo de atenuación aquí, podrías quitártelo de tu cuerpo físico también. Nunca se sabe, a lo mejor uno de los guardias te tiene que despertar por cualquier motivo. Recuerda lo que me dijiste cuando te despertaste en la habitación del motel la primera vez, que el hechizo se había deshecho y tuviste que volver a lanzarlo.

Ella frunció el ceño, le disgustaba mucho la idea de que cualquiera entrara en su habitación mientras dormía o pudiera interrumpir el sueño sin avisar.

—Vale. Tiene sentido.

Ahora que Edward lo había mencionado, la verdad es que todo tenía una cierta sensación de sueño. Estaba entre sus brazos y sí, eran fuertes y seguros, pero de alguna manera no parecían tan sólidos como deberían. En el fondo sabía que era diferente porque había experimentado la versión real. Enterró la cara en Edward y le abrazó fuerte.

Él le dio unos toquecitos en la frente con un dedo.

—Estás pensando demasiado otra vez.

—¿Qué, te da miedo que me despierte? —dijo, con la voz amortiguada por la camiseta de él.

—Podrías. Sobre todo es que no quiero que te enredes con detalles, te pongas a rumiar y se nos vaya la noche. Tenemos un tiempo limitado. Hay que sacarle todo el partido posible.

—Una vez más, ¿a qué genio se le ocurrió esto? —su murmullo sonó malhumorado—. Ah, sí, fue a mí.

Él rió bajito, cogió la mano de Bella y jugueteó con sus dedos.

—Dime, ¿qué tal te ha ido el día?

De puñetera pena.

—Mucho tiempo en el coche. Y luego hemos llegado aquí.

Bella no tenía claro si debería contarle a Edward su casi enfrentamiento con Tanya, pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo por el momento. No tenía ni idea de si Edward iba a reaccionar de manera calmada y pragmática o si se iba a poner en plan macho alfa cabreado e intentaría arruinar la carrera militar de Tanya o algo igualmente excesivo y desastroso.

Y nada de eso iba a tener ningún sentido, sobre todo porque sospechaba que el asunto ya se había resuelto suficientemente bien. Tanya no era Rosalie… gracias a Dios. Vale que Rose y ella parecieran haber encontrado un equilibrio para poder pelear juntas, pero Bella sabía que Rose nunca la había llegado a perdonar por los errores que había cometido la pasada primavera y lo más probable era que nunca lo hiciera.

Aj, arpías. Búsquese en el diccionario bajo la definición de _problemas_.

Miró a Edward. Él tenía la cabeza ladeada y la miraba atentamente.

—¿Qué andas barruntando?

Ella suspiró.

—Cualquier otra cosa que te cuente sería como quejarme.

—Dime —dijo él.

Ella comprendió por su expresión que hablaba en serio.

—Me he mareado en el coche y no he podido comer en todo el día. Ha sido horrible. La casa es magnífica pero tú no estás aquí. Eso también es horrible. Estoy intentando ahorrarte una aburrida y larguísima letanía de quejas.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Has podido cenar?

—Sí, me he puesto las botas —hizo una pausa—. Ahora que lo dices, no había nada de lo que quejarse en la cena. Ha estado de lujo —le echó una miradita—. Sólo que no estabas tú para comer conmigo.

—Ya está —dijo Edward—. Ya sabía yo que si querías acabarías soltándolo.

Ella soltó la mano y con ella le tocó los labios. Tenía una boca tan severa. Como el resto de sus facciones: duras y afiladas, estaba llena de temperamento y de la fuerza de su personalidad.

Bella era la única que sabía lo tierna y delicada que podía llegar a ser esa boca de aspecto tan duro. No era normal amar tanto a una persona y que esta lo devolviera en forma de una gigantesca oleada de pasión y devoción, fiera e imperecedera. Era completamente extraordinario que la fortuna la hubiera elegido para ser obsequiada con un regalo tan raro como extravagante.

—¿Cómo te ha ido el día a ti? —susurró Bella.

—Como se esperaba —dijo él—. Más o menos. No ha muerto nadie. Todos los centinelas han pasado a la siguiente ronda, pero la verdad es que nadie pensaba que no iba a ser así. Alec… —de repente sus ojos dorados chispearon—. Ya sabes lo cabrón que puede llegar a ser Alec. Se convirtió en grifo y luego se limitó a sentarse a mirar a su oponente, que se dio por vencido. Fue el encuentro más rápido del día.

Bella rió. En líneas generales estaba encantada de haberse librado de los Juegos y que el viaje coincidiera en la misma semana había sido algo deliberado. Bella sabía que iba a tener un permanente nudo en el estómago si tenía que mirar como gente a la que quería tenía que ir superando asaltos de combate, por mucho que fuera por decisión propia y por una buena causa.

Pero no creía que fuera capaz de soportar estar viéndolo y preocupándose si estaba en la ciudad. De esta forma, por lo menos iba a estar ocupada con algo verdaderamente importante y Edward iba a estar ocupado mientras ella estaba fuera.

—Me hubiera gustado ver eso —dijo.

—Seguro que en la Torre muchos están grabando los juegos en DVD. Me encargaré de que alguien te edite esa parte.

—Gracias —ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Y qué tal Phil?

—Es un luchador elegante. Acabó con su oponente con rapidez y ninguno se hizo daño. Pero puede que no siempre acabe tan limpiamente. Los encuentros se irán volviendo más sucios y más duros a medida que la semana avance —dijo Edward simplemente.

—¿Cuál fue la parte más inesperada del día? —preguntó Bella.

La risa que bailaba en los ojos de Edward se desvaneció y su expresión se tornó áspera y peligrosa. Por un momento pareció lo que era, un asesino nato, y Bella vio al dragón en el fondo de su mirada. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir nada, el dragón se retiró y dejó espacio a otras cosas en la expresión de Edward, un ceño de dolor o de pena, la boca tensa de frustración o enfado.

—Carlisle y Esme estaban en las gradas —dijo.

Bella se había estado preguntando cómo le iba a sentar a Carlisle lo de esa semana y si vería los Juegos. Nunca había llegado a estar unida a Carlisle, sólo encontraron un punto en donde bromear amigablemente e intercambiar los cumplidos de rigor. No habían tenido tiempo antes de que Rose y él se fueran a Chicago a ayudar con la investigación de los intentos de asesinato contra Alice. Luego viajaron a Adriyel para asistir a la coronación de Alice. Cuando regresaron y después de una sola semana en casa, Carlisle volvió a marcharse para saldar su deuda con la hechicera vampira.

Nunca había vuelto a Nueva York hasta ahora.

—¿Has hablado con él? —preguntó con delicadeza.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, con expresión dura.

Qué macho tan cabezota y tan orgulloso. Bella le acarició el sedoso cabello oscuro, dejando que los cortos mechones se deslizaran entre sus dedos como si fuera agua. Y con incluso más delicadeza preguntó:

—¿Querías hacerlo?

—No —contestó apretando los dientes.

Era una respuesta demasiado compleja para ser simplemente cierta o falsa. Era como ambas cosas y ninguna. Bella no sabía cómo ayudar a Edward con ello, si no era escuchándole. Sólo estaba contenta de que por fin estuvieran hablando de ello, por lo menos un poco. Ya había intentado sacar el tema un par de veces antes y se había encontrado con un muro de piedra.

—¿Te has enfadado cuando les has visto?

Sus ojos volvieron a brillar.

—Sí.

Ella le frotó el pecho para calmarle.

—¿Puede que algo dolido también, o arrepentido?

—Esas emociones son inútiles —gruñó entre dientes.

Bella asintió. Dolido y arrepentido, sin duda.

—Y supongo que también celoso —le miró a los ojos, airados y peligrosos—. Esme se llevó algo tuyo que tenías en mucha estima y nunca lo vas a recuperar; por lo menos no como antes.

Edward se quedó inexpresivo. Durante un buen rato, ella esperó mientras él miraba sin ver a un punto indefinido, sin saber a donde había ido dentro de los complejos y serpenteantes caminos de su mente. Entonces volvió a mirarla y estuvo de vuelta con ella. Se encogió de hombros.

—Y también lo he comprendido —dijo, con voz más profunda—. Porque si tuviera que hacerlo, yo también lo dejaría todo por ti.

Se miraron a los ojos. Y luego se movieron al mismo tiempo para abrazarse fuertemente el uno al otro.

Edward la hizo rodar sobre él con toda delicadeza, de manera que ella quedó tumbada boca arriba. Deslizó la mano por la ligera hinchazón de su vientre, bajó la cabeza y la besó. Ella ronroneó y le acarició el pelo mientras sentía el cuerpo invadido por un placer intenso y lánguido.

El frenesí del acoplamiento había bajado de intensidad después de más o menos un mes, y casi había supuesto un alivio. El frenesí seguía allí si lo buscaban, pero ahora el deseo se había convertido en algo más profundo, más rico. Edward introdujo la mano bajo el dobladillo de la camiseta ancha y ella levantó el torso para que él le pudiera quitar la prenda por la cabeza.

Él posó las palmas sobre los pechos de Bella y la besó de nuevo, con manos y boca delicadas y persistentes. Sin ropa, el embarazo de Bella era visible. Tenía el abdomen hinchado allí donde había estado plano, los pechos se le estaban llenando y los pezones rosados y salientes estaban más sensibles.

—Me encanta ver cómo está cambiando tu cuerpo —musitó Edward mientras la besaba en la garganta.

—¿Cómo? ¿No te gustaba antes? —preguntó ella.

Edward levantó la cabeza. La miró con aguda incredulidad.

Bella bajó un párpado en un lento guiño.

La risa deformó los rasgos de Edward. Ella sonrió y le acarició la cara, feliz de poder mejorar su humor aunque fuera por un ratito. Era un tío tan duro que algunas veces esa dureza hería a los demás, pero otras veces se hería más que nada a él mismo.

Edward tomó un pecho de Bella con la mano y se metió el pezón en la boca, paseando la lengua alrededor del pico suave e inflamado y luego dándole toquecitos con la punta de la lengua, de una manera tan delicada y sensual que ella se derretía por él, amoldando su cuerpo al de Edward y doblando una pierna para poder frotar la de él con su muslo desnudo.

Él sabía lo mucho que a ella le gustaba que uno de los dos estuviera desnudo y el otro se quedara completamente vestido.

Una vez la pilló por sorpresa. Se había vestido para un evento de negocios, con un traje negro cosido a mano por algún diseñador extranjero. Ella había decidido pasar el día haciendo el vago y se pasó la tarde leyendo tirada en unos de los sofás del gran salón del ático.

Cuando regresó a la Torre, aun llevaba las gafas de sol. Las lentes oscuras convertían su rostro brutal en el de un extraño impenetrable. Cuando Edward salió del ascensor, ella le sonrió, con el corazón latiendo desbocado ante el brillante y fluido poder con que se movía su inmenso cuerpo.

Cuando se acercó, ella levantó el rostro, esperando que la besara antes de dirigirse al dormitorio a cambiarse.

Pero él dobló una rodilla, tapó la boca de Bella con una mano y la empujó sobre los almohadones.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, su ritmo cardiaco lanzado directamente hacia la estratosfera. Se le cayó el libro de entre los dedos laxos. El sonido que produjo al golpear el suelo produjo un agudo eco en el ático silencioso. Edward se tomó su tiempo para contemplar el cuerpo extendido de Bella, su camiseta y pantalón corto arrugados y la ligera manta de verano con la que había envuelto sus esbeltas piernas. Le quitó la manta de un tirón.

Una excitación insana asaltó a Bella. Cerró un puño en torno a la solapa del traje de él y con el otro le sujetó la muñeca. Una minusculísima vena en la sien de Edward latía a un ritmo irregular y, oh, Dios mío, debía de ser una loca pervertida porque cuando él agarró el cuello de su camiseta y la rasgó por la parte delantera, ella gimió contra la palma de su mano y estuvo a punto de correrse.

Edward también le arrancó los pantalones con una facilidad casi juguetona, sus facciones a medias ocultas se estaban comenzando a oscurecer de pasión. Ella yacía completamente despatarrada en el sofá, desnuda a excepción de las sencillas braguitas blancas. Él volvió la cabeza. Bella sabía que estaba contemplándola en toda su longitud. Edward agarró las braguitas con los dedos.

Puede que quisiera bajar el ritmo y atormentarla un poco. Pero ella le soltó la solapa y le agarró con fuerza el pene que presionaba contra los caros pantalones. Así que él flexionó los músculos del brazo y las braguitas se convirtieron en un desecho de jirones de seda.

Edward se abrió los pantalones y ella se dio la vuelta para ponerse frente a él, que la levantó por las caderas para alzarla hacia su cuerpo. Bella adoptó una posición difícil con la columna arqueada y los omóplatos presionando el respaldo del sofá. Se sujetó con los talones contra el borde de los cojines, pero estaba completamente desequilibrada, suspendida a medias en el aire con Edward soportando todo el peso de su cuerpo. Con un suspiro que fue más bien un gemido, Bella guió la gruesa cabeza de la polla de Dragos hacia su sitio. Estaba muy mojada, mucho.

Él se introdujo más y más, en una inmensa e impecable invasión que no terminó hasta que estuvo completamente enterrado en el interior de ella. Tenía los hombros encorvados, los dientes blancos apretados. Más bramando que respirando. Tenía un aspecto completamente urbano y enteramente salvaje a la vez.

Y entonces la folló. Con fuerza, despacio, rítmicamente, constante como un pistón. Sin preliminares, sin besos. Ella contemplaba su rostro peligroso y semioculto, moviendo las caderas para adaptarse a su ritmo hasta que se corrió sollozando y entonces él siguió follándola un poco más, hasta que se arqueó sobre ella y se estremeció con el chorro de su propia liberación. En ningún momento dijo nada.

_Y a ella le encantó todo ello. _

Era tan bueno amar y confiar tanto en una persona, tanto que a veces se podía tener sexo sin más, aparearse por el simple y sensual placer de que los cuerpos se muevan juntos en primitiva sincronía.

Ahora, en el sueño, ella recordó aquel tiempo anterior con una pequeña sonrisa agridulce. Ahora no era uno de esos momentos.

Sabía que él estaba justo allí con ella. Que podían hablar por teléfono más tarde y los dos recordarían las mismas cosas: la manera en que él le chupaba los pezones, la forma en la que ella le rodeaba a él el cuello con los brazos y le acunaba la cabeza… pero seguía habiendo algo de sueño, de irreal, en su acto de amor. Hacía que ella sintiera incluso más hambre de él, de una forma que no tenía nada que ver con encantamientos o hechizos y también hacía que sintiera una cierta tristeza.

Bella tiró de la camisa de Edward y él obedeció la orden silenciosa y se separó de sus pechos para poder quitarse la prenda. Ella recorrió con las manos el torso broncíneo, amplio y fuertemente musculoso mientras él se desabrochaba los vaqueros. Edward se tumbó de espaldas para poder quitarse las botas de una patada, luego se quitó los tejanos y, oh, dioses, había tanto de él y estaba completamente desnudo y era suyo.

Cuando él volvió a inclinarse hacia ella, Bella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para estrecharle.

—Si nos corremos, ¿nos despertaremos? —susurró.

—No lo sé —contestó él. La atrajo hacia él poniéndole las grandes manos en la espalda—. Podría ser. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Pues mejor lo averiguamos. Si no, no dejaremos de preguntárnoslo hasta que lo intentemos.

Bella notó como Edward soltaba una silenciosa carcajada.

—Tengo entendido que se promociona mucho lo de estar despierto para hacer el amor.

Ella le dio un golpecito en el bíceps, un pequeñísimo y suave recordatorio de uno de sus bofetones.

—Ya sabes lo que quería decir —musitó.

—Sé lo que querías decir.

Edward la colocó de espaldas de nuevo y se cernió sobre ella. La risa se evaporó y su expresión se tornó seria. Ella separó las piernas y guio la polla de Edward mientras él la besaba y entonces Bella se encontró de nuevo en uno de sus lugares favoritos: él cubriéndola y penetrándola mientras ella le acunaba con las piernas. Sus cuerpos estaban perfectamente alineados, de una manera que dejaba claro que aquello era el hogar.

Bella lo adoraba, le adoraba a él. Edward apoyó su peso sobre los codos, que tenía colocados a ambos lados de la cabeza de Bella, y bajó la cabeza hasta que se encontraron nariz contra nariz, mirándose profundamente a los ojos mientras sus cuerpos se movían juntos lentamente.

Pero seguía siendo como un sueño.

A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Sigo echándote de menos —dijo.

Él le acarició la sien con el dorso de los dedos y la besó. Tenía la mirada dorada llena de silencioso dolor.

—Yo también te sigo echando de menos —dijo él.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 **

**C**uando Bella se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, la lluvia caía y dejaba rastros de plata en los cristales. Se quedó tumbada enredada en las sábanas, contemplando su preciosa habitación. Recordó el jugueteo de los largos e inteligentes dedos de Edward dirigiéndose a las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo y el sonido de su respiración entrecortada cuando saboreaba su piel; y su cuerpo recalentado rugió de frustración.

A pesar de que el sueño con Edward había resultado fabuloso en términos de consuelo, ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de alcanzar el clímax cuando hicieron el amor. No sólo porque la experiencia no había resultado del todo realista, sino porque para empezar ella misma había sido incapaz de relajarse sabiendo que alguien podía entrar en la habitación y despertarla en cualquier momento. Por la razón que fuera, quizá verse en sueños no iba a resultar tan buena solución como habían esperado.

Después de darse otra ducha rápida, se vistió con vaqueros y una sudadera. Sonó su iPhone. Lo cogió de la mesilla y comprobó la pantalla. Era otro mensaje de texto de Edward.

_Una semana. _

Él tenía mucha confianza en su capacidad para crear un hechizo de sueño para que pudieran reunirse en él, pero habían llegado al acuerdo de que si surgía algún problema, acortarían su estancia en Charleston. Hubiera estado bien lograr la conexión, pero… a la mierda.

Se frotó la nuca, exhaló un suspiro y contestó:

_Sí. _

Ahora había llegado el momento de saber qué conseguían hacer en siete días. Ella tenía que conseguir reparar todos los tratados rotos, mientras Edward arreglaba los problemas internos de la heredad. Entonces podrían reunirse de nuevo antes de que viniera ese Que Se Yo Espeluznante a joderles.

Pero sin presiones, ¿eh?

Tenía los músculos tensos de nerviosismo. Como compañera de Edward, había viajado con él y asistido a eventos variados, como la mundialmente famosa Mascarada de solsticio de invierno, en la Torre Cullen, pero este viaje a Carolina del Sur era su primera vez volando en solitario. Durante los últimos meses, Bella había trabajado duro y había aprendido un montón, pero aún se sentía alucinantemente inadecuada para la tarea que ella misma se había impuesto.

Joder, es que _era _alucinantemente inadecuada. No había nada en absoluto que la declarara apta para ejercer como compañera del Señor de los Wyr, a excepción de que era, ciertamente, su compañera.

Cuando confesó lo nerviosa que estaba por culpa del viaje, no es que Edward se mostrara poco comprensivo. Pero la verdad era que no había ayudado mucho. Una vez que por fin admitió los argumentos de Bella y que ella aceptó la invitación de los Elfos a visitarles, en la cabeza de Edward todo el asunto se clasificó como _solucionado_.

—Vas a hacerlo fenomenal —le dijo—. No te agobies. Sólo sé tú misma.

—No me estás ayudando nada —farfulló ella contra la almohada.

Sonaba como si estuviera drogada. Se sentía como si estuviera drogada. Estaba tumbada boca abajo en la cama y él le estaba haciendo un masaje en el cuello y los hombros, usando sus poderosas manos en los músculos de Bella con una delicadeza lenta y sensual. Siempre que la tocaba movía las manos como si estuviera saboreando cada sensación, cada valle y cada curva de su cuerpo y, seguramente, eso resultaba más intoxicante que el propio masaje.

—Por supuesto que no te estoy ayudando —dijo Edward—. Si no quiero que vayas —hizo una pausa y luego deslizó suavemente la punta de los dedos por la piel desnuda de la espalda de Bella antes de preguntar pícaramente—. ¿Esto quiere decir que vas a cancelar el viaje?

Ella se estremeció y suspiró:

—No.

—Entonces te callas y vas —dijo él con un tono suave que era el contraste directo para las bruscas palabras que acababa de decir.

Ella levantó la cabeza y le sacó la lengua. Era una chiquillada estúpida, sobre todo porque había disfrutado muchísimo el masaje de espalda.

Él se vengó haciéndola ponerse boca arriba, sujetándola con suavidad de la mandíbula e inclinándose sobre ella con una sonrisa malévola. Justo antes de unir su boca a la de ella, musitó:

—Tengo mejores utilidades para eso, ¿sabes?

Y vaya si las tenía, chaval.

Aunque las oficinas del Gran Lord de los Elfos, Sam, se encontraban en el centro de Charleston, su consorte, Emily, había invitado a Bella a Lithiriel House a las tres de la tarde para tomar el té. La casa, junto con sus famosos jardines, era la imagen pública de los Elfos. Estaba a una buena media hora de Charleston y bordeaba el verdadero corazón de la heredad Élfica: el Bosque Lithiriel.

Había dejado de llover a última hora de la mañana. Estaban viajando a través de una verde campiña resplandeciente bajo la pálida luz amarilla del sol en una tarde invernal. Según avanzaban en dirección al norte, la sensación de estar en tierra mágica crecía. Pasaron por un pequeño pueblo con varias tiendas y restaurantes junto a la carretera que llevaba a Lithiriel House. Las peculiares calles de adoquines de estilo colonial estaban atestadas de peatones. Los negocios gestionados por los Elfos disfrutaban de un robusto comercio con los turistas independientemente de la estación.

Tanya conducía otra vez el SUV. Todos ocupaban la misma posición en la que habían viajado el día anterior. Los psicópatas iban vestidos de negro. Bella no conseguía decidir si eso les hacía parecer más elegantes o si les daba aspecto de narcotraficantes. Quizá las dos cosas. Desde luego parecía que daban más miedo, por lo menos en lo que a ella concernía.

Bella tironeó del borde de su chaquetilla Dior de lana estilo Grisaille Bar y comprobó que sus zapatos de charol no tuvieran rozaduras. Emily era famosa por su belleza y elegancia y Bella se había esforzado mucho para encontrar el

conjunto apropiado para llevar en su primera reunión. Con la ayuda de Eric, el personal shopper que Edward había contratado para ella, se había decidido por un traje que recordaba vagamente a los de Jackie Kennedy, o por lo menos Bella esperaba que fuera así. La chaqueta, junto con el vestido y los zapatos a juego, costaban lo mismo que un buen coche de segunda mano.

Tan sólo unos meses atrás, Bella hubiera estado encantada de poseer un coche así. Su madre y ella habían vivido con frugalidad durante toda su infancia, ya que su madre metía sus decrecientes recursos en paquetes de emergencia con dinero y documentación falsa, que iba escondiendo por todo Nueva York.

La versión de la madre de Bella de ahorrar para las vacas flacas era más bien cómo prepararse para una evacuación inmediata en caso de catástrofe. Después de su muerte, Bella había hecho honor a su costumbre, dejando intactos los paquetes de escape y tratando de vivir con los modestos ingresos que conseguía trabajando en el bar.

Había pensado que ponerse algo clásico y de gama alta para la reunión sería bueno para su autoestima, pero nada de eso: esa mañana, ese traje tan caro solo la estaba poniendo aún más nerviosa. Estaba segura de que se iba a derramar algo sobre ese conjunto maravilloso, o puede que se rompiera un tacón, simplemente lo sabía.

Se puede sacar a una chica de una tienda Target, pensó, pero no se puede sacar a la tienda Target de la chica.

—Deja de preocuparte tanto —murmulló Johan por lo bajo—. Estás bien.

Bella inspiró profundamente y miró hacia su lado. Johan tenía la nariz enterrada en su video juego una vez más. En comparación con los demás, su estrecha estructura ósea parecía incluso delicada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No te he visto levantar la vista ni una vez desde que has encendido esa cosa.

Una sonrisa de aspecto angelical onduló los labios de Johan, una expresión que vino y se fue tan rápido, que Bella se la hubiera perdido de no haberle estado mirando.

—Te he echado un vistazo antes, cuando bajabas las escaleras. Sería capaz de asesinar a alguien para tomar prestado ese traje. Aunque los zapatos me quedarían pequeños.

Ella le miró de nuevo. En los asientos delanteros, tanto Tanya como Joshua se habían quedado inmóviles y alerta y, aunque Bella aplaudía su instinto protector, este no iba a ser necesario.

—¿Se te da bien el maquillaje? —dijo.

La mirada de Johan se encendió y levantó la vista del juego.

—No conozco a nadie mejor —resopló Tanya.

—Me gustaría que alguien me lo hubiera dicho antes —refunfuñó Bella—. Me hubiera venido bien un poco de ayuda cuando me estaba preparando. Me he tenido que hacer los ojos tres veces hasta que me ha salido.

Tanya y Joshua se relajaron. Johan volvió a sonreír, esta vez más ampliamente.

—La próxima vez dame un toque. Veré lo que puedo hacer.

Los dos SUV giraron en el punto correcto y viajaron a poca velocidad por una inmaculada avenida bordeada de robles sureños inmensamente antiguos. Los icónicos árboles alcanzaban los quince metros de altura y sus gigantescas ramas se ondulaban hacia fuera retorciéndose sobre sí mismas.

Al final de la avenida asomaba una mansión de tres plantas. Lithiriel House era un ejemplo perfecto de arquitectura de estilo griego. El edificio era equilibrado y austero, con frontón, grandiosas columnas jónicas, altas y elegantes ventanas y un espacioso pórtico principal. La fachada era de piedra arenisca en tono amarillo claro y era famosa por el resplandor dorado con el que brillaba a primeras horas de la mañana.

Detrás de la casa se extendían unos grandes jardines de flores y hierbas, con laberinto incluido. Y más allá se elevaba el Bosque Lithiriel, una inmensa presencia oscura, tan intensa que todos en el coche tuvieron que contener el aliento. La magia de la tierra saturaba el aire, hechicera e intoxicante. El atractivo del Bosque era tan fuerte que Bella tuvo que esforzarse para desviar la mirada. La criatura salvaje que habitaba en su interior ansiaba zambullirse en ese enmarañado misterio verde.

Se estimaba que el Bosque Lithiriel rondaba los doscientos diez kilómetros cuadrados, incluyendo una franja privada de playa entre las islas barrera que punteaban la línea costera.

El Bosque tenía aproximadamente una quinta parte del tamaño de su vecino, el Parque Nacional Francis Marion. En 1989 el huracán Hugo había devastado el bosque nacional hasta el punto de que virtualmente ninguno de los antiguos

sobrevivió, pero de alguna manera el Bosque Lithiriel había salido ileso, denso y salvaje, con sus antiquísimos árboles y la profusa maraña de monte bajo.

Las fotografías aéreas mostraban invariablemente un impenetrable manto verde, el Bosque era tan denso que sólo una pequeña parte del paisaje subyacente resultaba visible. Había un río que se dirigía a su desembocadura en la costa haciendo meandros, pero entre una fotografía y otra nunca parecía seguir el mismo curso.

Los ríos no cambiaban de curso de manera arbitraria. Se especulaba que ya que el portal hacia la Otra Terra Élfica estaba dentro del Bosque, su magia interfería igual en las fotos digitales que en las de papel químico.

Bella captó la mirada de Tanya, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos, a través del espejo retrovisor. Se sintió vagamente sorprendida de ser capaz de pensar en algo coherente que decir cuando preguntó:

—¿Habías estado aquí antes?

La capitana sacudió la cabeza.

—Nunca en mi vida había percibido nada como esto. Ya veo por qué la gente dice que el Bosque es una entidad en sí misma.

Joshua se removió en el asiento de copiloto.

—Había oído llamarlo el Triángulo de las Bermudas de Carolina del Sur. Una compañía de soldados de la Unión desapareció por aquí y nunca se les volvió a ver. Casi cien personas que se evaporaron sin más.

—¿Pero los Elfos no adoptaron una postura neutral durante la Guerra Civil como el resto de las Razas Arcanas? —preguntó Johan—. Tenía entendido que opinaban que era un conflicto puramente humano.

—No creo que la política oficial tuviera nada que ver con esos soldados que se perdieron en el Bosque; y en el caso de que los Elfos supieran algo sobre lo que ocurrió, jamás lo mencionaron —dijo Joshua.

—Qué raro —dijo Johan. Apagó su videojuego y lo guardó en la mochila que tenía entre los pies.

Bella también había oído historias más modernas acerca de excursionistas que se perdían en el Bosque y aparecían días después confusos y desorientados. La leyenda decía que era el propio Bosque al que no le gustaban los invitados no deseados.

Miró una vez más hacia la avenida de enormes robles. No llegaban al tamaño del Roble del Ángel, que se encontraba a poca distancia de Charleston en dirección

suroeste. El Roble del Ángel tenía la reputación de ser el roble vivo más antiguo de América y quizás del mundo. Pero estos robles tenían que tener por lo menos varios cientos de años.

¿Serían imaginaciones suyas o esas ramas se inclinaban más hacia el Bosque que hacia ningún otro sitio? ¿Cómo sería para ellos vivir tan cerca del Bosque pero no poder formar parte de él? O puede que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca como para serlo. Puede que se pasaran antiguos secretos a través del aire mediante el susurrar de sus hojas y que Bella simplemente no tuviera la habilidad para poderlo percibir.

Al tiempo que los SUVs giraban alrededor de la amplia rotonda frente a la mansión, las puertas dobles se abrieron. Una alta y esbelta mujer Élfica vestida con un traje pantalón de seda salvaje salió de la casa. Bella la reconoció de incontables artículos de revista y noticias de televisión, además de por la teleconferencia del pasado verano. Era Emily, consorte del Gran Lord.

Salió más gente de la casa, todos Elfos, pero la atención de Bella permaneció fija en Emily, que era impresionante. Llevaba el cabello negro, liso y brillante, largo hasta la cintura, alta y esbelta. Tenía un rostro precioso, de altos pómulos y amplios y gentiles ojos oscuros. Llevaba el pelo retirado detrás de una larga oreja elegantemente puntiaguda.

Pero la belleza física de Emily no era lo que la hacía tan impactante. Los medios americanos estaban saturados hasta el hastío de belleza física. Lo que hacía especial a Emily era su intensa y radiante presencia.

Todos los Wyr inmortales tenían una cierta contundencia en el aura, en particular aquellos que habían nacido al principio de la creación del mundo, porque llevaban con ellos una chispa del primer fuego de la creación. Edward irradiaba Poder y Energía. Estos chisporroteaban en el ambiente allá donde estuviera. El propio Poder de Bella le proporcionaba una luminiscencia perlada en la piel que era exclusiva de su forma Wyr.

Lo que portaba Emily era enteramente diferente, como el verdor iluminado por el sol de una eterna primavera. Todos los Elfos tenían un poco de ese brillo además de que parecían caminar como flotando sobre la tierra, pero, notó Bella, en el caso de Emily era más intenso, porque la mujer Élfica era más vieja que ningún otro Elfo que hubiera visto con anterioridad pero la edad no sólo no le pesaba sino que parecía tener el efecto opuesto. El Gran Lord Sam también era uno de los Elfos Antiguos. Probablemente también portaría esa misma luz luminosa y sempiterna, templada con un Poder severo y elegante.

Los otros Elfos se habían detenido justo en la puerta de la casa. Emily continuó caminando sola, con un paso tan entusiasta y ligero como el de una niña y una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro luminoso.

De repente, a Bella dejó de importarle como vestía o la naturaleza de sus problemas e inseguridades. Las tensiones políticas que la habían traído a Carolina del Sur junto con dos SUVs llenos de guardaespaldas. Todo ello parecía algo insustancial.

_Quédate atrás_, le dijo telepáticamente a Tanya mientras salía del coche.

_Venga, joder_, dijo Tanya disgustada. _Vas a matarme, princesa. _

_Haz lo que te digo_. Mientras caminaba hacia Emily, Bella vio que los ojos de aquella se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Veo a tu madre en ti, aún más intensamente en persona —dijo Emily.

El amor y la tristeza en el tono de Emily eran inconfundibles. Bella empezó a ver borroso cuando los ojos también se le inundaron. Extendió las manos a ciegas. Otras manos esbeltas, fuertes e infinitamente delicadas se las tomaron

—Conocí a tu madre hace muchísimo tiempo —dijo Emily—. Tanto, que te estoy hablando de otra era, antes de que los humanos empezaran a caminar sobre la Tierra. Siempre fue precavida, pero los depredadores aun no le habían obligado a recluirse. —Los recuerdos la hicieron sonreír y suavizaron sus bellas facciones—. El mundo era un lugar mucho más grande.

—Nunca lo supe —dijo Bella.

Estaban sentadas ante una mesa de forja en el exterior, en una terraza solada con vistas a los extensos jardines, llenos de varias generaciones de azaleas y camelias, margaritas y rosas de todas clases. Había magnolios y árboles de Júpiter salpicados por el jardín, que estaba completamente en flor. A pesar de que Bella se había criado como una chica de ciudad y nunca se había ocupado de ninguna planta que no estuviera en una maceta, estaba bastante segura de que los demás jardines de la zona no estarían tan llenos de color en pleno mes de enero.

El día se había caldeado y la luz del sol brillaba más intensamente, por lo menos donde ellas estaban sentadas. El sol había secado la lluvia matinal y la humedad, al evaporarse, envolvía el Bosque cercano en una bruma brillante y fantasmal.

—Mi madre no solía hablar de nada que no fuera el presente. Me encantaba cuando lo hacía, pero creo que los recuerdos le hacían las cosas más difíciles. Tampoco le gustaba dar importancia a las diferencias que había entre nosotras. Yo no pude transformarme por completo en mi forma Wyr hasta el año pasado y ella ya hacía años que había muerto, así que nunca lo supo.

—Sé que adoptó varios nombres a lo largo de los años, pero para nosotros ella tenía algo sagrado y la llamábamos Silme —Emily pronunció el nombre _seel-may _y su voz musical hizo que sonara muy bello—. Significa luz de luna.

—No lo sabía —susurró Bella. Era doloroso pensar en todo lo que no sabía acerca de su madre, pero era un viejo dolor que resultaba tan familiar que era casi reconfortante. Tomó un sorbo de té. El líquido, dorado y transparente, era una infusión extraña y compleja y su sabor y aroma la inundaron con una sensación de bienestar y frescor—. Este té es maravilloso.

—Es una hierba floral de nuestra Otra Terra —dijo Emily—. Entre sus muchas propiedades restaurativas, este té resulta bastante efectivo contra los ataques de naúseas. Sería un placer darte un poco cuando te marches.

Bella levantó la mirada rápidamente. La de Emily había bajado a la cintura de Bella y una sombra de melancolía oscureció su brillo por un brevísimo instante. A pesar de que los niños eran algo escaso en todas las Razas Arcanas, lo eran aún más para los Elfos. Se preguntó si Emily había llegado a tener hijos. Por supuesto, no era algo que se debiera preguntar.

Así que, en vez de eso, dijo:

—Es muy amable de tu parte. Gracias.

—Tu padre debió de ser un hombre especial —dijo Emily.

—Creo que sí lo era, aunque no le conocí —contestó Bella—. Murió cuando era pequeña —sonrió ante la rápida mirada inquisitiva de la otra mujer. Cuando los Wyr se emparejaban, lo hacían de por vida y cuando los Wyr emparejados perdían a sus parejas, morían invariablemente—. Mi madre vivió lo suficiente para llegar a verme convertida en adulta.

Una expresión de tristeza cruzó el rostro de Emily.

—Era muy fuerte.

—Eso creo.

—¿Te criaste en Nueva York?

Bella asintió y el tiempo empezó a volar mientras Emily le preguntaba acerca de su infancia y recordaban a su madre.

—Ella me atraía mucho —dijo Emily—. Adoraba lo salvaje que era. Eso es algo que a menudo nos atrae de los Wyr.

Bella comprendió que tenía la oportunidad ante ella. Trató de pensar en cómo sacar partido de ello sin pasarse de la raya o apresurarse demasiado. Le gustaba tanto Emily que, hasta ese momento se había conformado gustosa con construir una relación con ella en su primera conversación real. Y lo último que quería era quedar como una persona manipuladora o movida exclusivamente por sus propios planes.

Mientras dudaba, un joven Elfo trajo una bandeja de pasteles de frutas del bosque a la mesa y al tiempo que los servía, Bella se acomodó en su asiento y miró a su alrededor.

Tanya permanecía inmóvil e inexpresiva a pocos metros, con las manos cruzadas a la espalda. Los demás se habían quedado en la parte delantera de la casa. Seguramente también les estaban dando pasteles de frutas del bosque, ya que no parecía que los Elfos tuvieran ningún problema con los Wyr. Sólo tenían problemas con Edward.

Bella no había conseguido convencer a Tanya para que se quedara con los otros, a pesar de que estaba segura de que los Elfos no pretendían hacerle ningún daño. Tras una breve pero intensa discusión telepática cuando llegaron, Bella había cedido para no crear tensión delante de Emily.

Ahora miraba a Tanya, incómoda por lo que la otra mujer podía haber oído de su conversación. El tema de su madre, junto con el de su forma Wyr, era como contemplar a cámara lenta a un tren descarrilarse.

Todo lo que había hecho era contar un secreto a su ex novio Jake.

Eso era todo. Sólo uno.

Y no era sólo porque Edward supiera cuál era su forma Wyr (cosa que a ella le parecía perfectamente bien), sino que también lo sabían todos los grifos, además de Emily y de ese Elfo llamado Embry, sea quien él fuera y Dios sabía cuántos otros Elfos y a saber qué piezas estaba juntando Tanya en esa mente suya tan veloz.

Bella ya sabía que el viaje iba a suponer un desafío y se imaginaba que iba a tener que andar con pies de plomo, pero ahora se acababa de dar de bruces con la realidad. Ya no estaba segura de sí estaba andando con pies de plomo o dando saltos como una gata sobre un tejado de zinc caliente.

—Sam también tenía ganas de conocerte —dijo Emily—. Desgraciadamente parece que no va a ser posible.

Bella volvió a prestar toda su atención a la consorte, esforzándose en disimular su decepción.

—¿Está fuera?

—Se podría decir así —dijo Emily—. Hemos sabido que pronto llegará un emisario de Numenlaur.

—¿Elfos Numenlaurianos? —Bella abrió los ojos de par en par. Numenlaur era la Otra Terra conectada a Europa y el asentamiento de la heredad Élfica más antigua del mundo. Hacía tanto tiempo que había abandonado el mundo exterior que los detalles de su existencia estaban envueltos en un halo de misterio—. Había oído que es raro que establezcan contacto con el mundo fuera de sus fronteras.

—Lo es —dijo Emily—. Nosotros vivimos un tiempo en Numenlaur, pero no hemos hablado con nuestros hermanos hace mucho. Aquello que les haya hecho emprender este viaje debe ser de la máxima importancia para ellos. No se sentirían cómodos en Charleston, así que Sam ha ido al Bosque para preparar la visita. Me uniré a él después de tu estancia.

Bella saboreó los últimos pedazos de su delicioso pastel de frutos rojos, aprovechando la excusa para tomarse un momento para pensar. ¿Era realmente tan grande ese obstáculo? A pesar de que Edward no se había mostrado exactamente entusiasmado con el viaje, sabía que finalmente había conseguido su aprobación para tratar de reparar su relación con los Elfos.

En su posición de consorte del Gran Lord, ¿tenía Emily la autoridad autónoma como para cancelar los embargos comerciales levantados contra la heredad Wyr? Si no era así, para el caso era como si Bella simplemente hubiera ido a tomarse un té con pastas con ella. Por mucho que estuviera disfrutando de conocer a Emily, los planes de Bella no incluían tener que estar separada de Edward solo por eso.

—Esperaba tener la oportunidad de hablar con Sam durante mi estancia —dijo lentamente.

Emily mantuvo la vista baja, aparentemente ocupada en ajustar la posición del tenedor sobre la mesa.

—¿Considerarías la posibilidad de viajar al Bosque unos días como nuestra invitada? Nos sentiríamos honrados de recibir tu visita en nuestra casa.

La criatura salvaje que habitaba en el interior de Bella chilló _joder, sí _deseando lanzarse al galope hacia la maleza directamente. Bella le dio una colleja mental, luchando para mantener el control.

—Me encantaría visitaros en el Bosque Lithiriel —dijo—. Si crees que Sam podrá tomarse un tiempo en sus preparativos para reunirse conmigo.

La sonrisa de Emily era claramente conspirativa.

—Creo que tendrá en mucha consideración el esfuerzo que vas a hacer para hablar con él.

—Si lo hacemos, necesito saberlo de inmediato —dijo Bella—. Prometí a Edward que sólo me quedaría en la zona de Charleston una semana.

La sonrisa de Emily se hizo más amplia.

—Al Bosque no le gustan las máquinas, así que tendremos que viajar a caballo. ¿Te parece bien?

—Ciertamente —dijo Bella, pensando a toda velocidad. Entre todas las contingencias que había contemplado al hacer el equipaje, no había nada como esto. Mierda. Iba a tener que ir de compras.

—Entonces podemos marcharnos por la mañana. ¿Las siete son muy temprano para ti?

—No, está bien —le dijo a Emily. Ups, eso quería decir ir de compras esa noche.

Bella sabía perfectamente que a Tanya no le gustaba el giro que estaban tomando las cosas, pero ignoró la expresión pétrea y la postura rígida de la otra mujer mientras Emily la acompañaba a través de la exquisitamente decorada mansión de exposición.

Cuando se volvió hacia ella una vez atravesaron la puerta principal, la mujer Élfica la abrazó. Bella se sintió conmovida ante uno de los escasos gestos directamente afectuosos que había recibido en meses, con excepción de los de Edward, y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido —dijo Emily.

—También yo —contestó Bella—. Ha sido maravilloso conocerte, pero especialmente maravilloso poder hablar con alguien que conoció y amó a mi madre. No puedo expresar lo mucho que la he echado de menos.

Cuando se dio la vuelta en dirección al SUV donde los demás las esperaban, Eva se puso a su lado.

Bella se las arregló para contenerse y no decir nada hasta que casi habían llegado a los vehículos. Entonces lo hizo telepáticamente. _Como cuentes algo de lo que has oído, te rompo todos los huesos del cuerpo. _

Tanya apretó los dientes. ¿_La princesa se está poniendo de mal humor otra vez? _

_Lo digo en serio_. Bella lanzó una mirada enojada a la otra mujer. _Era una conversación privada. _

_Hey, no hagas una montaña de un grano de arena_. La capitana Psicópata abrió de par en par sus ojos oscuros. _Sé para quien trabajo y se puede poner más chungo que tú. Ya me imagino que él querría que mantuviera la boca cerrada acerca de tu mami. También me imagino que no le va a gustar tu repentino plan de salir de acampada. _

Subieron a su SUV y, tan pronto como las puertas estuvieron cerradas, Bella dijo en voz alta:

—Lo que le guste o no le guste a Edward tampoco es asunto tuyo, Tanya.

—Lo es cuando afecta a mi trabajo —dijo esta con expresión de enojo.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Joshua.

—La princesa se va de fiesta al Bosque con los Elfos mañana por la mañana —dijo Tanya con voz cada vez más tajante—. Así que también nosotros nos vamos de fiesta con los Elfos.

—Qué bieeeen —dijo Johan.

Tanya miró agriamente a Johan y continuó:

—Emily ha dicho que al Bosque no le gustan las máquinas y a mí eso me suena un montón a lo que pasa en Otra Terra. Lo que quiere decir que esta noche hay que guardar las armas de fuego y sacar las espadas. A partir de mañana nos ponemos en rotación y nos quedamos con la princesa veinticuatro-siete, no importa donde vaya, a quien vea o lo que haga. Es la única manera de que pueda reunirse con el Gran Lord y como eso es a lo que hemos venido, la ayudaremos a conseguirlo.

Enfadada, Bella había abierto la boca para abofetear verbalmente a Tanya, pero se contuvo cuando la oyó.

—Se pone sexy como una diosa cabrona cuando lanza órdenes así —le dijo Johan a Joshua.

—Llámame sólo cabrona como diminutivo —dijo Tanya.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

**L**a sangre tiñó la arena de escarlata.

Era la sangre del Pegaso. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Alexander _nosequé _—murmuró Edward.

—Alexander Elysias —dijo Alistair desde detrás de él.

Edward estaba de pie junto a la ventana de la super suite, con los brazos cruzados, mirando el último encuentro. Miró el reflejo de su asistente en el cristal. Al no había levantado la vista de la pantalla del ordenador en ningún momento. Probablemente se sabía de memoria los nombres de los cuatrocientos cuarenta y ocho concursantes iniciales.

Echó un vistazo a los palcos VIP. Habían asistido representantes de prácticamente todas las heredades de los Estados Unidos. Observó que Jaggar, el kraken que representaba a los Wyr en el Tribunal Arcano, estaba sentado junto al Consejero humano de la comunidad mágica: Archer Harrow. Jaggar tenía una personalidad dominante. Una de las razones por las que Edward y él se llevaban bien era que el kraken atendía a sus deberes en el tribunal para con los Wyr, pero el resto del tiempo lo pasaba en su mayoría en el mar.

La Consejera de los Elfos, Heidi, también estaba presente, con su cabello rubio pálido recogido en un clásico moño chignon. Heidi era una de los Elfos Antiguos, era por lo menos tan vieja como Emily y Sam y puede que más. Estaba mirando hacia la arena con aire recompuesto y perfectamente bajo control. Ella y Edward se odiaban con la pasión de los que se guardan antiguos rencores. Sin duda estaría alojada en el Plaza, donde la heredad Élfica mantenía una suite. Edward se preguntó por la opinión que tendría Heidi acerca del viaje de Bella a Charleston.

Devolvió la atención a los combatientes. Elysias, que cojeaba mucho, se enfrentaba a su oponente de ese día: una de las arpías. El Pegaso era uno de los participantes

más populares, en particular entre las mujeres. Tenía un tipo de belleza imperiosa que, sorprendentemente, no llegaba a ser femenina, y una sonrisa fácil y brillante. En su forma humana era esbelto y grácil y en ese momento su piel caoba brillaba de sudor bajo los intensos focos.

Tenía un tajo largo y profundo en el muslo que sangraba copiosamente. Había tropezado en la arena, un hecho desafortunado. La arpía se había apresurado en sacar partido de ello y le había atacado rápidamente y con dureza. La herida era el anuncio del final de su batalla.

La arpía no le iba a permitir recuperarse, ni tenía por qué hacerlo. Así que Elysias iba a tener que acabar con la arpía con rapidez porque si no, la hemorragia acabaría con él.

La arpía esbozaba una sonrisa agria y depredadora. Dado que los concursantes entraban en la arena sin armas, todo lo que podían usar en la lucha era lo que la naturaleza les había proporcionado. Y la naturaleza había favorecido prodigiosamente a los Wyr depredadores. La arpía se había transformado en su forma Wyr y sus garras largas y afiladas goteaban con la sangre del Pegaso. Su cabello, sus alas y las cortas plumas de sus poderosas piernas eran de un color intensamente rojo.

Una arpía con el temperamento de una pelirroja. Edward resopló silenciosamente. Hablemos de excesos.

La leyenda decía que los cielos se rasgaron cuando las arpías iniciaron su existencia gritando. Edward recordaba bien ese día. La leyenda era correcta.

El ambiente estaba cargado con el pesado e intenso olor de la sangre. Elysias no era el primero que había sangrado en la arena ese día. Muchos habían sufrido heridas de algún tipo, aunque hasta el momento sus cinco centinelas y Phil, el amigo de Bella, había permanecido indemnes.

Edward respiraba con regularidad. El dragón estaba muy cerca de la superficie, enfadado porque Bella se había marchado y sintiéndose constantemente provocado por los espectadores de otras heredades o países que no eran ni aliados ni enemigos. Al dragón le gustaban la sangre y la violencia y hubiera deseado entrar en la arena, pero no había oponentes reales para él allí. No iba a encontrar ninguna batalla satisfactoria, sólo iba a convertir la arena en un matadero.

Tiempo atrás, el dragón hubiera disfrutado de una carnicería así. Sus recuerdos más antiguos vivían en el fondo de su mente, como una corriente subterránea. Sin Bella era una criatura más primitiva. Ella era tan limpia y tan decente que sacaba lo mejor de él. Con ella, casi había llegado a comprender lo que significaba ser amable apenas había empezado a entender la ternura. Tal y como le dijo una vez, ella era su mejor maestra.

En la arena, la arpía se movió para atacar de nuevo, con las manos bien abiertas y cada una de sus diez garras extendidas como cuchillos. Eran lo suficientemente afiladas como para cortar metal. Y sin duda capaces de seccionar los huesos del Pegaso si le golpeaba con la fuerza suficiente.

Elysias hizo una finta y, cuando la arpía cayó debido a su maniobra, se lanzó hacia delante en una explosión de velocidad y potencia. Pegó un inmenso brinco, giró y lanzó una patada con la pierna buena. Aplicó en ella todo el peso de su cuerpo y, cuando el talón hizo contacto, el chasquido de la columna de la arpía fue dolorosamente audible a través del sistema de sonido. Ella chilló de rabia y de dolor. Los dos cayeron al suelo.

El público se quedó en absoluto silencio. Cuando Elysias se puso de rodillas para ponerse de pie, el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para levantarse fue evidente. Debía haberse abierto aún más la herida al dar el último salto, porque no pudo apoyar nada de peso sobre esa pierna.

La arpía no se levantó. Tenía la espalda rota y no iba a poder ponerse derecha en varias semanas. La pelea había terminado. Al final, Elysias lo había dado todo y había ganado.

La multitud rugió y salieron los médicos.

Se abrió la puerta de la suite. Edward se retiró de la ventana al ver a Alec asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Querías verme, jefe?

—Sí, pasa —y le dijo a Al—. Tómate un descanso.

—Eso está hecho —dijo Al, que cerró el portátil, se lo puso bajo el brazo y se marchó, sin duda para ignorar lo que Edward le había dicho y ponerse a trabajar en otra parte. Su obsesión por el trabajo era otra de las razones por las que Edward le pagaba tan bien.

Alec entró. Era el más musculoso de los cuatro grifos, pesaría unos buenos quince kilos más que los demás. En su forma humana medía casi dos metros, todo músculos duros y prietos. Era rudamente atractivo: tenía un rostro fuerte, normalmente risueño, rasgos duros, ligeramente irregulares, tez bronceada y ojos grises. Llevaba el pelo castaño corto y práctico y vestía con sencillez. Y se las solía

arreglar para estar ilocalizable cuando se propagaba algún drama entre los habitantes de la Torre Cullen. Ese era un talento muy útil.

Un par de meses atrás, Edward sintió curiosidad y le preguntó a Bella:

—¿Por qué tienes tanta debilidad por Alec?

Ella sonrió y esa parte de él que siempre sería egoísta y acaparador tomó nota celosamente del modo en que a Bella se le suavizaba la expresión cuando se mencionaba el nombre de Alec.

—Porque tras toda esa apariencia engañosa y brusca que tiene, por dentro es auténtico hasta el fondo de su corazón.

Auténtico, fiel. Leal.

A diferencia de muchos otros Wyr depredadores, incluyendo a varios de los otros centinelas, Alec solía tratar de controlarse cuando atacaba a alguien. Era muy consciente de su exceso de fuerza. Edward se había dado cuenta de que, hasta el momento, el grifo se había estado controlando también en la arena. Gracias a la intimidad que le proporcionaban los años de relación, sabía que Alec solamente golpearía fuerte cuando la ocasión lo requiriera.

Frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Alec se unió a él en el ventanal.

—Tengo la esperanza de que vuelvas a ser uno de los siete —dijo Edward. Alec asintió sin decir nada, comportándose con sencillez incluso en una ocasión así—. Cuando llegue el viernes, quiero anunciarte como mi Primero.

Edward vio por el rabillo del ojo como Alec le lanzaba una rápida mirada y, después de unos momentos, decía:

—Supongo que sabes que Carlisle ha estado entre el público.

Edward asintió.

—¿Así que habéis hablado?

—No —contestó.

—Ojalá superarais toda esta mierda, vosotros dos —dijo Alec.

Esa única frase fue lo más que ninguno de los centinelas le había dicho acerca del tema.

—Me gustaría que valoraras la oferta y me dieras una respuesta.

El otro suspiró.

—¿Para cuándo la quieres?

—Para el jueves por la noche es suficiente. —Entonces, empujado por un impulso que decidió no analizar, dijo—: ¿Sigues en contacto con Carlisle, no? Todos lo estáis.

—Sip —dijo Alec—. Algunos estamos cabreados con él. Algunos lo estamos contigo. Algunos estamos cabreados con los dos.

Edward se pasó las manos por la cara.

—¿Ha dicho algo sobre lo que pasó?

—Nop. Por lo que yo sé, no le ha dicho nada a nadie. Bueno, puede que lo haya hablado con su compañera, Esme, pero no lo ha hecho con ninguno de nosotros.

Había distintas maneras de manifestar la lealtad, pensó Edward. Una de ellas era guardar silencio.

Cuando empezó a reflexionar acerca de los eventos del pasado verano, se dio cuenta que había visto las grietas en el comportamiento de Carlisle, que indicaban el estado de volatilidad típico de un Wyr en los primeros momentos del emparejamiento. Carlisle, conocido por su templanza, había estado gruñendo a todo el mundo, Edward incluido, cuando regresó de Adriyel. Edward recordó su propia volatilidad cuando se estaba emparejando con Bella y como había estado a punto de ahogar a Carlisle hasta la muerte por algo que había resultado ser una completa tontería.

Y lo rápidamente que Carlisle había visto lo que estaba pasando y le había perdonado. Joder.

Rechinó los dientes. Era mucho más sencillo hablar con Bella.

—Si tienes intención de aceptar el puesto, deberías pensártelo. Yo no era fácil para Carlisle. A menudo tenía que aguantar mis ataques de mal humor y cuando empezó a mostrar tensión, ni me enteré ni cambié mi forma de actuar en lo más mínimo. Cuando me pidió que me parara a escucharle, no lo hice. Le di órdenes.

Concretamente, le ordenó a Carlisle que volviera a Nueva York y que abandonara a Esme, quien en ese momento era aliada de los Wyr. El Tribunal Arcano había decretado la pena de muerte para Esme. A pesar de que normalmente Edward se hubiera implicado personalmente en el asunto, durante el último verano la heredad Wyr se estaba enfrentando a tensiones fronterizas con los Elfos y había estado inmiscuida en los problemas de los Fae Oscuros demasiado tiempo. Desbordado, corto de personal y bajo de tolerancia política, había decidido que tenía que tomar partido.

Había sido la decisión correcta, maldita sea y Carlisle habría estado de acuerdo con ella si no hubiera estado tan profundamente implicado con Esme. Joder, era probable que hasta Esme hubiera estado de acuerdo con ello. Ella entendía la necesidad de hacer lo que era políticamente correcto para sobrevivir.

De haber tenido que hacerlo todo de nuevo con la misma información que tenía entonces, hubiera tomado la misma decisión. Pero aunque había sido la decisión correcta, no la había transmitido correctamente. Y no le había dado a Carlisle la oportunidad de sopesar el tema y cambiar de opinión. Y entonces fue Carlisle quien tomó partido por su compañera.

Los pensamientos de Alec debían de estar siguiendo un curso similar, porque dijo:

—Os volvisteis todos locos cuando os emparejasteis. Me gustaría tener una compañera, pero no quiero volverme loco.

Edward sonrió con ironía.

—Puede que te tenga que recordar esto algún día.

—Sí, bueno —dijo Alec melancólicamente—. Supongo que no puedes contarle todo esto a Carlisle y disculparte.

—Las cosas no van a volver a ser como antes, Alec —contestó Edward—. Aunque yo me disculpara… aunque Carlisle se disculpara por la parte que le correspondió en todo lo que ocurrió… no podemos volver atrás. Puede que consigamos encontrar otra definición, pero él nunca volverá a ser mi Primero. Esos tiempos terminaron.

—Bueno —dijo Alec—. Supongo que tenía que preguntarlo —sonaba disgustado pero no sorprendido—. ¿Te importaría decirme… por qué yo?

Edward lo consideró.

—Porque no soy sólo yo quien confía en ti, Bella también lo hace. Para mí es importante que ella te quiera y que estéis unidos. Quiero que hables con ella cuando lo necesites. Sé que es joven y puede que no tenga experiencia con toda la mierda administrativa, pero sabe más de comprensión y compasión por la gente de lo que yo sabré nunca. Creo que eso nos puede proporcionar una estabilidad que Carlisle y yo finalmente no conseguimos —sonrió—. No permitirá que sea demasiado duro contigo.

—Gracias por decírmelo —dijo Alec, con expresión grave en su rostro de rasgos duros.

Edward le hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

—Cuando te hayas decidido, dímelo.

—Ya lo he hecho —contestó Alec—. Lo voy a aceptar.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más, luego el grifo se marchó y con eso Edward decidió que había alcanzado su límite de conversaciones serias del día. Necesitaba largarse. Salir de ese abarrotado complejo lleno de tantas criaturas vulnerables que apestaba intensamente a sangre. Salir de la atestada ciudad.

Abandonó el edificio, alzó el vuelo y dejó que el helado aire invernal le quemara hasta que la soledad le pudo proporcionar algo de equilibrio. Podía permanecer en vuelo hasta que cayera la oscuridad sobre la tierra. Luego esperaba poder encontrar la paz con Bella en sueños.

Suponía que así era el amor. La cosa era que había visto otros ejemplos de amores retorcidos, mezquinos e infelices, así que no estaba del todo seguro. La inmensidad de su experiencia con Bella era tanto más que eso…

Cuando se conocieron, lo notó en esos enormes huesos tan viejos como la tierra. Esa percepción fue como una vibración que alteró el tejido de su existencia. Se convirtió en ese sonido que los místicos afirman que es la realidad última del universo. Y como nunca en su vida se había sentido atraído por el misticismo, creyó que se estaba volviendo más que un poco loco.

Ella era _suya_, su único tesoro verdadero y su posesión más preciada. Y parte de lo que le daba esa certeza era que ella también lo había elegido así, le había reclamado y él le pertenecía a _ella. _Lo que existía entre ellos era activo, apasionado y elemental, el eje alrededor de lo que todo lo demás giraba.

Algo Primordial, indivisible. Así de puro, así de fuerte, así de esencial.

Sin eso, Edward no tenía nada. Todo lo demás podía terminar y desaparecer, pero esto nunca fallaría. Y todo el resto de su vida se veía como a través de un cristal, oscurecida.

Como conocía el verdadero Nombre de Bella, convocarla en un sueño resultaba sencillo. Aun así, se tomó su tiempo con este y trabajó en los detalles, colocándolos en su lugar con la mente tal y como un artista daría los últimos toques a una pintura.

Entonces lo lanzó, una red invisible tejida con Poder, y después él mismo se fue a dormir, esperando.

Parte de él era consciente del tiempo que pasaba mientras se iba deslizando al sueño. Entonces sintió la presencia de Bella entrar en él y se puso alerta.

El ambiente era fresco y tranquilo y soplaba una brisa ligera y delicada. Edward había recreado los sutiles matices de la noche.

Ella estaba fuera. Se oía el ligero y musical tintineo de las campanillas.

—¿Pero qué…? —dijo Bella, que sonaba perpleja y desorientada. Entonces se echó a reír y el sonido fue más bonito que el de las campanas.

Edward sonrió, se levantó del sofá donde estaba reclinado y levantó la tapa de la tienda para mirar afuera.

Las dunas de arena se ondulaban bajo la cascada plateada de la luz de la luna. A unos metros de la tienda había un pequeño oasis de agua, un poco más grande que una bañera confortable y amplia, rodeado por una colección de helechos y palmeras que no tenían ningún sentido ecológicamente hablando pero que, en definitiva, hacían que el escenario quedara bonito.

Bella estaba en el camino que conducía de la tienda al oasis, mirándose la ropa. Edward sintió una oleada de placer. Bella era como una sinfonía de los colores que a él más le gustaban: plata, marfil y oro, junto con esos maravillosos ojos color zafiro. Llevaba el cabello suelto por la espalda y el vestuario estilo harén que había ideado para ella era breve en todos los lugares correctos. Sus elegantes muñecas y tobillos estaban adornados con brazaletes y tobilleras con diminutas campanillas y sus esbeltos y arqueados pies estaban desnudos.

Ella levantó la mirada, todavía riendo.

—Me has vestido como una bailarina de danza del vientre… ay, que… Ay, por Dios que…

—¿Qué? —dijo él, caminando hacia ella con una ligera sonrisa. También iba descalzo. Llevaba una sencilla túnica de lino con cinturón encima de unos finos pantalones de algodón—. La parte del vestido de danza del vientre ha sido mi favorita.

—Qué pinta de jeque tienes.

Levantó el rostro hacia él cuando se acercó, con los ojos del color de la medianoche abiertos de par en par.

Edward jugueteó con sus joyas, haciendo resbalar entre sus dedos los tintineantes pendientes. El pesado collar engarzado en oro que llevaba al cuello resultaba vergonzosamente erótico. Resaltaba la delicadeza de su garganta y sus clavículas y evocaba el concepto de bondage.

—Deberías llevar joyas más a menudo —dijo Edward con voz profunda.

Las campanillas que Bella llevaba en la muñeca tintinearon cuando levantó la mano y la posó en el pecho de Edward, justo donde la túnica se abría. Apoyó los dedos frescos contra la piel desnuda de él, la mano vacilante, descansando sobre Edward como una mariposa temblorosa.

—En momentos como estos me suele apetecer decir cosas tan tontas… —dijo Bella. Sonaba como si le faltara el aire.

Él capturó sus dedos y se los llevó a los labios.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como que me pondré lo que tú quieras, cuando tú quieras —murmuró.

—No veo nada malo en decir eso —dijo Edward contra los dedos de Bella.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Por supuesto que no lo ves. Y _no _lo estoy diciendo. Sólo estoy confesando un impulso.

—Deberías contarme siempre tus impulsos para que me pueda aprovechar de ellos.

—Eso no va a ocurrir, su majestad —le informó ella—. Ya es suficiente con los que te cuento —volvió a mirarse y habló con voz pesarosa—. Esta ropa me hace gorda, ¿no?

—Tienes que estar burlándote de mí —gruñó Edward. Había comenzado a inclinarse hacia ella para besarla, pero se echó atrás para mirarla. Sin una capa de ropa pensada para ocultarla, su esbelta cintura descendía grácilmente hasta su barriga, ligeramente redondeada, tenía los pechos llenos y maduros y la cremosa piel suave como la de un melocotón. En el interior de Edward, todo se tensó ante el espectáculo—. Estás completamente increíble.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante. Edward la rodeó con un brazo cuando Bella se apoyó en él y bajó la cabeza hacia la de ella. Descansó la mejilla sobre el grueso y suave cabello de ella y, por primera vez en ese día, la constante ansia de violencia salvaje del dragón cedió. Lo que dejó atrás fue un profunda, hambrienta ansiedad. Lo que realmente quería era tumbarla en el suelo y deslizar la polla en su interior mientras ella le apretaba con sus músculos internos y le mecía con su fuerte y flexible cuerpo hasta que derramara todo lo que tenía en su interior. Edward era la más resistente de las criaturas pero, por todos los _dioses_, estos sueños iban a acabar matándole.

Deslizó una mano golosa y posesiva por la parte delantera del cuerpo de Bella hasta rodear la redondeada barriga. Sintió un pinchazo de disgusto al notar que ese conocido espíritu, joven y brillante, estaba ausente.

—No me había dado cuenta —murmuró—. El bebé no está aquí.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, con mirada compasiva.

—Yo puedo sentirle, pero me imagino que a lo mejor no está soñando.

Él sacudió la cabeza y trató de olvidar el disgusto.

—No.

Ella le frotó la espalda.

—¿Qué tal… ha ido todo hoy? —preguntó, un momento más tarde.

Él contestó a su verdadera pregunta.

—Todos están bien. Todos los centinelas y, sí, tu amigo ya ha pasado a la siguiente ronda.

—Eso está bien —le miró a los ojos—. ¿No?

—Sí.

Repentinamente el bonito y alegre escenario no pudo con el humor en caída libre de Edward; la soltó y se dio la vuelta.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Él miraba hacia el aparentemente interminable desierto vacío con el ceño fruncido. Miró por encima de su hombro al oír un tintineo y un chapoteo. Bella estaba sentada en el borde del oasis con los pies metidos en el agua, los pantalones de harén enrollados por encima de las rodillas. Se había quitado las tobilleras. Extendió una pierna y sacó el bonito pie, lo miró y lo volvió a dejar caer en el agua salpicando.

Cómo sabía cuándo no debía presionarle. Sí, había veces en que demostraba ser más sabia de lo que él mismo jamás llegaría a ser. Se acercó y se sentó detrás de ella, que quedó colocada entre sus piernas y cuando la rodeó de nuevo con los brazos, ella se volvió a recostar en él con un suspiro. La sensación del cuerpo de Bella entre sus brazos era desquiciantemente familiar aunque de alguna marea incompleta. A la mierda con esos sueños. Aunque no pensaba pasar la semana sin ellos.

—Le he pedido a Alec que sea mi Primero y ha dicho que sí.

Ella volvió la cabeza ligeramente.

—Qué buena noticia.

Edward suspiró.

—También hemos hablado un poco sobre Carlisle y lo que ocurrió el verano pasado.

—Eso ha tenido que ser difícil —dijo ella con delicadeza.

—Lo ha sido.

—Me alegro de que por fin hayas hablado con alguien sobre ello. ¿Te ha ayudado? —le acarició los antebrazos con sus esbeltos dedos para relajarle.

—Sí, lo cierto es que sí —presionó la boca contra el punto de unión entre el cuello y el hombro de Bella—. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día a ti?

—También complicado, a su manera —estiró la mano hasta cubrirle la nuca, acariciándole el pelo brevemente—. Me gusta Emily, y me ha estado contando algunas cosas que no sabía sobre mi madre. Ha sido doloroso, pero era un dolor bueno, aunque no sé si eso tiene mucho sentido. Creo que hemos conectado de verdad. Me contó una cosa interesante que podría dar al traste con mi visita. Han recibido el mensaje de que un emisario de Numenlaur está de camino para visitarles.

Edward levantó la cabeza.

—¿Ah, sí?

Ella le miró por encima del hombro analizando su expresión.

—Sam se ha marchado al Bosque Lithiriel para preparar su llegada. ¿Habías oído antes que los Numenlaurianos visitaran los Estados Unidos?

—No —la miró, pensativo—. ¿Seguro de que Emily te dijo que Sam se había ido al Bosque? ¿No te diría que había cruzado a Otra Terra para preparar la llegada del emisario?

Bella frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta por completo para poder mirar a Edward directamente a la cara.

—Sí, estoy segura. ¿Por qué?

—¿Te acuerdas de que una vez te describí Otras Tierras como masas de agua, desde pequeños lagos a grandes océanos, con corrientes o ríos que algunas veces los unen? —Ella asintió y él continuó—. Sé que la Otra Terra Élfica es bastante grande y hace tiempo que sospecho que tiene varias conexiones, o pasadizos, hacia nuestro lado y hacia distintas Otras Terras. Creo que tienen la capacidad de viajar desde y hacia diversos lugares de Europa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Historias de salidas y llegadas —contestó Edward—. Gente que desaparece y luego vuelve a aparecer en otros sitios.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—Algunas veces las apariciones y desapariciones repentinas tienen explicación cuando están involucrados los Djinn.( se llama Djinn a los demonios)

—Sí, puede ser, pero estos casos son diferentes —le dijo—. Emily y Sam estuvieron implicados en el rescate de judíos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Algunos supervivientes describían viajes que sonaban como si hubieran viajado por Otra Terra hasta que, de repente, aparecían en América.

Bella enarcó las cejas.

—Me gustaría aprender más sobre eso en otro momento, ¿pero cuál es la conexión con nuestro tema?

—Me gustaría saber cómo estará viajando el emisario. Me resulta difícil de imaginar que los miembros de una comunidad enclave vayan a viajar por este lado si tienen alguna posibilidad de hacerlo a través de Otra Terra. Si están haciendo el viaje a través de Otra Terra, ¿cómo es que Sam ha decidido recibirles en el Bosque, que está en este lado? ¿Por qué no recibirles en el otro lado del portal, donde estarían más cómodos? No consigo que me cuadren las piezas.

—Puede que yo tenga la oportunidad de averiguar cómo encajarlo —dijo Bella—. Emily me contó que ella y Sam son originarios de Numenlaur. Me pregunto por qué se marcharon.

—¿Te acuerdas de que también me preguntaste una vez por qué los Elfos no siempre mantenían su palabra? —preguntó Edward—. Dijiste que nunca habías oído nada malo acerca de su integridad.

—Sí, cuando acabábamos de dejar Charleston después de que te dispararan. Dijiste que mi coche era un cacharro —frunció el ceño al recordarlo—. También dijiste que todas las razas tienen sus momentos de vez en cuando, así que supongo que según eso, los Elfos tuvieron un momento de esos.

Edward jugueteaba con la pulsera de campanitas de Bella.

—Han tenido más de esos momentos de la cuenta. Fueron los responsables de una de las mayores guerras de la historia de antes de la humanidad.

—¿Contra quién lucharon?

—Contra ellos mismos. Lucharon hasta que la sangre de los Elfos cubrió la tierra y finalmente acabaron en una diáspora. ¿Sabías que los Fae Oscuros y los Fae de Luz son descendientes de los Elfos?

—No tenía ni idea —Bella le contemplaba fascinada—. Supongo que tiene sentido, porque las similitudes entre las tres razas son bastante obvias. Todos son longevos y mágicos de alguna manera y, por supuesto, todos tienen orejas puntiagudas. Pero también tienen diferencias bastante obvias.

—Las razas Fae provienen de aquella diáspora Élfica original. Pienso que sus diferencias evolucionaron debido a los distintos entornos. Los Fae Oscuros se encuentran fundamentalmente al norte, y tienen esa piel pálida, cabello oscuro y afinidad por los metales. Los Fae de Luz con su piel morena, cabello más claro, aversión a determinados metales y una fuerte afinidad por el agua se encuentran con más frecuencia en climas más meridionales.

—Y luego están los Elfos —dijo Bella—. Que son diferentes a todas las demás criaturas del mundo. Por lo menos no se parecen a ninguna criatura que yo conozca.

Fue el turno de Edward de enarcar las cejas. Para alguien de su relativa juventud e inexperiencia, Bella poseía una sensibilidad altamente refinada para con las criaturas de Poder.

—Interesante. ¿Detectas diferencias a través de tus sensaciones? —Ella asintió y el continuó—. Tienes razón. Su Poder es diferente a cualquier otro. Es elemental, literalmente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que su Poder proviene de los cinco elementos: aire, fuego, agua, madera y tierra. Como en el caso de los Wyr y el de muchas de las demás Razas Arcanas, el Poder de los Elfos crece con la edad. Los Elfos más antiguos pueden controlar el clima, cambiar el ciclo de las mareas, transformar el entorno. La Tierra era un lugar diferente en muchos aspectos antes de que entraran en guerra entre ellos.

—Eso suena terrible —musitó Bella.

—Lo fue —dijo él—. Y todavía no se lo he perdonado.

Bella se estremeció y levantó la vista para mirarle.

—El Bosque Lithiriel. ¿Es algo que ellos crearon?

—Creo que por lo menos lo iniciaron —dijo Dragos—. Nació de su Poder y se combinó con la magia de uno de los pasajes dimensionales entre las Terras más fuertes de América. El Bosque parece haber desarrollado cierta inteligencia, completamente salvaje y no necesariamente segura.

—Creo que es precioso.

—Supongo que también lo es. —Edward entrelazó los dedos con los de Bella. De repente ella hizo un puchero.

—Y supongo que ahora es cuando te cuento que Emily me ha invitado a su casa del Bosque para que pueda hablar con Sam.

Toda la frágil sensación de paz y equilibrio se evaporó en un instante y el dragón salió a la superficie con un bramido.

—De ninguna manera —espetó.

Ella se quedó helada, y le miró con la boca abierta.

—¿Disculpa?

—He dicho que no —bramó Edward—. No te vas a meter más en el territorio de los Elfos. Te he dejado llegar hasta aquí, pero eso no pienso permitirlo.

Ella parpadeó repetidamente.

—De manera que cuando Emily me invitó y dado que es la única forma de poder hablar con Sam en este viaje, le dije que sí. Nos marchamos a primera hora de la mañana —le dijo lentamente.

—¡Bella, he dicho que no, maldita sea!

La expresión de Bella se endureció.

—Ya he oído tu orden la primera vez —continuó pronunciando con claridad cada palabra—. He preferido no responderte directamente para que te tomaras un momento para pensar en lo que acababas de decir y en cómo me lo habías dicho.

Edward se acercó, nariz con nariz, y siseó:

—No me vas a desobedecer en esto. Te lo prohíbo. _Son mis enemigos_.

Ella se estremeció pero no se echó atrás.

—Sí, Edward, son _tus _enemigos. No los míos.

—Esa es una actitud absurda. Mis enemigos son los tuyos. Eres mi compañera… si tú mueres, yo también —dijo Edward entre dientes.

—No creo que el que nuestras vidas estén unidas también convierta a los Elfos en mis enemigos. Cuando Emily hizo la invitación, sin duda estaba tratando de ayudar. —Se puso en pie y Edward se levantó también. Bella alzó la vista y el dolor, la ira y la decepción que reflejaba su mirada atravesaron a Edward. Ella continuó en voz baja y contenida—. Ahora voy a ver como consigo despertarme y voy a apagar mi teléfono. Eso debería darte más tiempo para pensar, porque esta conversación ya la hemos tenido antes. _NO _soy tu empleada, _TAMPOCO _soy tu sirvienta y nunca me he comprometido a obedecerte. Y lo que es más, Edward, en cualquier caso tampoco deberías dirigirte así ni a tus empleados ni a tus sirvientes. Si lo que ocurrió con Carlisle te enseñó algo, debería haber sido eso.

Edward inspiró. Puede que para rugir o puede que para disculparse. Ni siquiera él sabía cuál era su intención. Quizá las dos cosas. En cualquier caso, era demasiado tarde, porque ella ya le había dado la espalda.

Su compañera _le había dado la espalda_. Y mientras lo hacía, se desvaneció del sueño.

El Edward se despertó con un rugido. Se puso en pie de un salto y se quedó mirando a la cama.

Estaba tan espantosamente vacía que la cogió por un extremo y la lanzó contra la pared.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **

—Tienes pinta de que te hubiera vomitado un gato —dijo Tanya, como queriendo ayudar.

Bella lanzó a la Capitana Psicópata una mirada aviesa mientras se ataba los cordones de sus botas nuevas.

—¿Te había dicho ya lo mucho que esos comentarios tan agudos tuyos significan para mí? —dijo entre dientes—. No, espera. Creo que no lo había hecho.

Emily le había dicho que los Elfos se ocuparían de las necesidades del grupo, pero seguía necesitando comprarse algunas cosas apropiadas para montar a caballo y la estancia en el Bosque. Sólo se había llevado un par de vaqueros, los que había llevado puestos durante el viaje.

El grupo se detuvo en un centro comercial directamente después de abandonar Lithiriel House para que Bella pudiera comprarse más vaqueros y unas botas. Había llevado suficientes jerséis y, aunque puede que fueran un poco demasiado de vestir, valdrían. Metió en el equipaje un bonito traje pantalón para cuando se reuniera con Sam, dejó en el armario su estupendo abrigo de vestir de lana y puso el anorak, que era mucho más práctico y que había llevado durante el viaje del día anterior, encima de su equipaje.

Tanya se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el umbral, observando como Bella terminaba con los preparativos.

—¿Te encuentras mal?

—Nop.

—¿Perturbada?

Bella rechinó los dientes.

—Es que no he dormido bien.

De hecho, después de despertarse se había pasado horas tumbada, con los puños apretados de furia y dolor. Después de una breve y desagradable lucha consigo misma, hizo exactamente lo que le había dicho a Edward que iba a hacer: apagó el iPhone. Luego se quedó mirando el maldito cacharro todo lo que quedaba de noche.

Quería volver a encenderlo. Tan. Desesperadamente.

Pero si conectaba el teléfono sólo para descubrir que no le había llamado ni mandado ningún mensaje sería horrible. Casi igual de horrible que si lo encendía y se encontraba con que le había dejado algún mensaje horrible, algo frío y odioso sobre _desobedecerle_.

Y lo peor de todo sería conectarlo para encontrarse con un Edward arrepentido y con ganas de disculparse. Dolido. Si le daba por hacer algo terriblemente inusual en él, como rogarle que no fuera. Porque si lo hacía a Bella le daba miedo rendirse. Incluso podía salir a galope tendido de vuelta a Nueva York y eso no sería ni pizca de bueno para nadie: ni para los Elfos ni para la heredad Wyr ni para Edward ni, en especial, para ella, porque tenía que marcar esa línea con toda claridad para no atravesarla jamás.

Todo lo que Edward tenía que hacer era reconocerla como su compañera y tratarla como tal; y trabajar con ella para dejar claro lo que significaba todo eso. No podía hablar por hablar y luego hacer lo contrario cada vez que perdiera los nervios o no le gustara como se estaban desarrollando las cosas. Que vale, que era un dragón y un hombre y eso significaba que tenía todo tipo de problemas de comunicación, pero en este caso concreto, iba a tener que ser él el que cediera.

—Así que —dijo Tanya—. No hay razón para cancelar el viaje.

Bella se quedó helada mientras una idea especialmente súper horrorosa se sumaba a la ristra de terribles posibilidades.

—¿Por? —espetó—. ¿Te ha pedido alguien que lo canceles?

Tanya se quedó mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Tal vez tenía parte de razón.

—Sólo se me ha ocurrido comprobarlo.

—Hay un montón de razones para cancelar este viaje —dijo Bella. Se puso de pie y fue hasta Tanya, mirándola a los ojos—. Lo que pasa es que creo que las razones para ir superan a las otras. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Tanya ladeó la cabeza.

—Tú también tienes tu toque de diosa cabrona y sexy, ¿no princesa?

—Puede que sí —contestó esta, encogiéndose de hombros.

Una de las comisuras de la boca de Tanya se elevó en una mueca insolente.

—Pero tu diosa no es tan sexy como la mía.

—¿Y a quién le importa? —dijo Bella—. Ahora tú eres mi cabrona.

Tanya la miró con ojos sorprendidos y luego se echó a reír. Después, las dos bajaron las escaleras para montarse en los SUVs y el grupo dejó Charleston.

En sus primeras horas, el día estaba gris, húmedo y fresco. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes oscuras y cada vez más bajas. Parecía que se estaba preparando un día húmedo e incómodo. Bella no dejaba de dar vueltas al móvil entre las manos, y lo estuvo mirando con el ceño fruncido a lo largo de todo el viaje, tan sólo alzó la mirada cuando hacían la aproximación final a Lithiriel House. Al llegar a la puerta principal, un Elfo salió de la casa para indicarles que prosiguieran hasta la parte trasera de la propiedad, donde podrían aparcar los SUVs junto a los establos.

Eso les hizo rodear el jardín, exuberante desde todos los ángulos. Bella vislumbró una apertura situada entre los altos setos, bordeada por dos pilares de mármol elegantemente tallados. Parecía la entrada al laberinto.

Los establos eran un hervidero de actividad. Un par de los Elfos sonrieron a los recién llegados. Varios de ellos paseaban caballos que ya estaban ensillados. Tenían unos caballos fabulosos, magníficos purasangre de reluciente pelaje, patas largas y esbeltas y ojos inteligentes. Bella vio como uno de los caballos hociqueaba afectuosamente el pelo del Elfo que lo atendía, que aceptaba sus atenciones con una sonrisa tolerante. Estaba claro que amaban a sus caballos y sus caballos también a ellos.

Además, vistos de cerca, eran unos animales bastante grandes. Mientras el resto del grupo volvía a chequear sus bultos, Bella inspiró profundamente y miró a Hugh, que llevaba su mochila atravesada en un hombro además de la suya propia.

—A lo mejor es el momento de mencionar que no tengo mucha experiencia en equitación.

—No hay problema —dijo Hugh. Sonrió y eso le transformó las facciones huesudas y algo insípidas—. Me aseguraré de que te den una montura apropiada.

—Gracias.

Bella volvió a toquetear el teléfono mientras Hugh se marchó a hablar con uno de los asistentes. Tenía un gran nudo en el estómago. Paseó el pulgar por el botón de conexión, contemplando la pantalla negra. Sólo iba a echar un vistazo rápido. Nunca dijo que lo iba a tener apagado para siempre. Y además tenía que asegurarse de que todo iba bien, ya que lo más probable era que el teléfono no funcionara una vez se internaran en el Bosque.

No podía pasarse el día sin establecer algún tipo de contacto, simplemente no podía, no tal y como habían… como _ella _había dejado las cosas. Apretó el botón de conexión en el mismo momento en que Emily salió de los establos, divisó al grupo y se encaminó hacia ella.

Emily tenía un aspecto incluso más exótico que el día anterior, con el cabello largo y oscuro trenzado para el viaje. Vestía leggings y una túnica verde clara de rica tela, acompañada por una chaqueta en color bronce con un bordado tan intrincado que podía haber sido una pieza de museo.

También estaba más luminosa y vibrante que nunca y a su llegada, una sensación de frescura, optimismo y esperanza recorrió el lugar. Al principio, Bella pensó que se lo había imaginado, pero entonces se fijó en como el resto de los Elfos miraban a Emily, sonriendo. Hasta el resto de los Wyr lo hicieron, aunque sin perder la expresión alerta de los ojos.

Un atributo útil. Tenía que ser mucho mejor que tener pinta —y sentirse— como vómito de gato.

El teléfono sonó. El ruidito hizo que una oleada de calor le recorriera las venas y se le cerrara el estómago. Miró la pantalla. Tenía varios mensajes de texto.

—Buenos días —dijo Emily—. Me alegro mucho de que hayáis podido estar temprano. Podemos hacer el viaje en un día, pero hay una zona de descanso muy bonita para pasar la noche si te encuentras demasiado cansada. Por favor, no dudes en decirlo si necesitas detenerte.

—Gracias, eso suena estupendamente —dijo Bella. Trató de sonreír también, pero los músculos de la cara no le respondían. Esperaba que su aspecto no fuera tan cadavérico como ella se sentía—. Lo siento, no quiero ser maleducada, pero estos mensajes no pueden esperar. Espero que no te importe que me tome unos minutos para comprobarlos.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Emily—. El teléfono no te va a funcionar en el Bosque, así que tómate el tiempo que necesites ahora. Saldremos cuando estés preparada.

—Te lo agradezco —le dijo Bella—. Me daré toda la prisa que pueda.

Se dio la vuelta, con el corazón latiéndole a un ritmo desbocado.

De repente, Tanya ya estaba a su lado, preguntándole telepáticamente. _¿Estás bien, princesa? _

La sonrisa tensa de Bella murió de una muerte horrible y a la mierda con ella. _Estaré lista para marcharnos en unos minutos, Tanya_. Sonaba cansada hasta mentalmente.

_Como ha dicho la dama, tómate tu tiempo_, dijo Eva suavemente. La capitana se detuvo junto al parachoques trasero del SUV más cercano y adoptó una pose informal, relajada, pero seguía inconfundiblemente en guardia.

Bella le hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se metió entre los dos vehículos tratando de obtener un mínimo de privacidad. Qué idiota era. No tenía que haber tardado tanto. Tenía que haber comprobado sus mensajes en privado de verdad, mientras tuvo la oportunidad.

Tan pronto como estuvo a unos metros de la otra mujer, volvió a mirar la pantalla del teléfono. Tenía nueve mensajes de texto de distintas personas. La mayoría eran de Eric, que tendía a ser muy constante en sus atenciones.

Sólo había un mensaje de Edward. Lo había enviado pocos minutos después de que ella se despertara y apagara el teléfono.

Abrió el mensaje y lo leyó.

_Hablamos esta noche. Cuídate. _

Se le nubló la vista. El mensaje era directo y lacónico, como todos los de Edward, ¿pero era suficiente?

Tenía que admitir que le había acorralado mentalmente hasta el punto en que nada que pudiera decir iba a estar bien y el silencio habría sido la peor opción.

Pero esas cuatro palabras significaban muchas cosas. Decían que se había echado atrás y había aceptado la decisión de Bella, aunque seguro que seguía enfadado cuando envió el mensaje. No eran suficientes, pero sentaban una base y eran la promesa de más por llegar.

Por fin pudo respirar profundamente desde el instante en que se había despertado. Escribió una respuesta.

_Sí. _

El teléfono sonó de nuevo casi inmediatamente.

_Seis días. _

Llevaba todo el día esperando su respuesta. Bella notó como se le relajaba la columna y se frotó la cara. Seguramente era bueno hacerle esperar de vez en cuando, pero por todos los demonios del infierno, era una decisión difícil de tomar. _Eres imposible, imposible_, le dijo en silencio al teléfono, sujetándolo con ambas manos y sacudiéndolo. _Me vuelves loca_.

Empezó a escribir y luego borró un par de respuestas, siempre consciente de que sus seis guardias, muchos Elfos, la consorte del Gran Lord y todos los caballos la estaban esperando.

Y el teléfono volvió a sonar.

_Bella. _

_Por supuesto_, envió de vuelta.

Ping. ¡Joder! Abrió el mensaje.

_Hasta esta noche. _

Movió los dedos con rapidez sobre el pequeño teclado.

_Hasta esta noche. Los móviles no funcionan en el Bosque. Ahora tengo que apagar. _

Apretó el botón de enviar y se obligó a desconectar el teléfono. Luego cuadró los hombros y se volvió para unirse a Tanya que, sin decir nada, caminó con ella hacia el grupo que las esperaba.

Nunca llegó a recordar lo que había dicho. Sí sabía que había estado sonriendo, intercambiando los cumplidos de rigor y admirando el alto y dulce caballo castaño que iba a ser suyo durante el viaje. Cuando todo el mundo hubo montado, Hugh le sujetó las riendas y ella también lo hizo.

Emily montaba una espléndida yegua, negra y reluciente, de orgulloso cuello arqueado y sorprendentes ojos azules. Después de un rápido vistazo para asegurarse de que todos estaban listos, la consorte del Gran Lord abrió la marcha hacia el Bosque y el resto del grupo ocupó su sitio detrás de ella.

En cuanto bella puso en marcha a su montura, las dos Wyr: Tanya y Claire, se colocaron cada una a uno de sus lados. Hugh y Joshua se pusieron en cabeza y Marcus y Johan detrás. Bella apretó los dientes: se sentía atrapada y encajonada, pero por el momento mantuvo la calma. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que esperar cuando cruzaran bajo esos árboles por primera vez.

—Espero que no nos encontremos a ningún Tom Bombadil dando saltitos y cantando tan temprano, ni árboles come-hobbits. Es todo lo que tengo que decir

—murmuró Marcus, desde atrás de Bella.

—Tom Bombadil no es más que un personaje de ficción, por supuesto, pero no nos podemos comprometer a nada sobre árboles carnívoros —dijo una alegre voz Élfica.

Bella miró por encima de su hombro, igual que Claire y Tanya. Una chica Elfa se había situado a la altura de Marcus. Llevaba un arco y un carcaj a la espalda. La chica tenía una postura impecable a lomos de su caballo, mantenía el esbelto cuerpo derecho y relajado. Tanto su cabello corto como su piel y sus brillantes ojos eran de un lustroso tono castaño y los extremos puntiagudos de sus orejas asomaban, entre los suaves mechones estilo pixie, con las puntas teñidas de azul.

Marcus se quedó como congelado en la silla.

—Iguala eso, gilipollas —soltó la Capitana Psicópata, irritada.

La chica Elfo rio con un sonido brillante y agudo que repicó como un juego con cuchillos. Luego lanzó su caballo al galope hasta la cabeza de la partida, donde se situó al lado de Emily.

Marcus miró a la chica Elfa con expresión hambrienta.

—Que alguien me diga que esa nena no es menor de edad.

Bella cerró los ojos brevemente. Si pudiera volver a empezar desde las ocho de la mañana del día anterior. No, mejor dos días antes. Así también ella se hubiera preparado de distinta manera.

Delante, Emily cabalgaba en dirección a un amplio camino que conducía a un claro entre los árboles. Bella hubiera jurado que ni el camino ni el claro estaban allí hacía un momento. Los Wyr se quedaron callados a la vez que los Elfos y, por algún misterio de la acústica, el ruido de los cascos pareció amortiguarse cuando el grupo comenzó a internarse en el Bosque en parejas y tríos.

Para cuando le llegó el turno de cruzar, Bella se encontraba en medio de una lucha de emociones intensamente conflictivas: una mezcla de profunda euforia y sensación de pánico. Ella era una chica de ciudad y a la vez un animal del bosque y el denso follaje se hacía eco en sus instintos más profundos. Por un lado quería retirarse, encender el móvil y llamar a Edward o casi peor, salir corriendo hacia uno de los SUVs y saltarse todos los límites de velocidad del camino de vuelta a Nueva York. Por otro, quería tirarse de la silla, transformarse en su forma Wyr y lanzarse como una loca hacia lo más profundo y más poderoso: el corazón del Bosque.

Por supuesto no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. En su lugar, una antiquísima presencia salvaje la envolvió cuando su caballo se internó bajo los árboles, intensamente verdes.

Durante esa mañana viajaron a un ritmo tranquilo. En cuanto todos estuvieron en el interior del Bosque, Emily retrocedió dentro del grupo hasta llegar a la altura de Bella y estuvieron hablando de temas variados. En contraste con su charla a corazón abierto de la tarde anterior, ambas mantuvieron la conversación en un tono informal y apto para múltiples oyentes.

La chica Elfo con las puntas del cabello teñidas de azul acompañó a Emily y empezó a burlarse despiadadamente de Marcus, cosa que a él no pareció importarle lo más mínimo. De hecho, hacia el final de la mañana su habitual mirada oscura y atenta se le había puesto un poco vidriosa. Tenía un aspecto a la vez enamorado y preocupado, lo que les estaba resultando muy divertido al resto de Wyr y Elfos.

El grupo se detuvo a comer en un lugar precioso, donde había un inmenso árbol caído que había sido tallado hasta convertirlo en una mesa gigantesca. Esta estaba rodeada de bancos de piedra, también tallados, cuyas gruesas patas estaban cubiertas de musgo y líquenes.

Una luz difusa se filtraba entre las hojas verdes situadas por encima de sus cabezas. Bella oía el tenue sonido de agua corriendo en algún lugar cercano. La escena era pacífica y muy antigua.

La doble de Bella, Claire, se acercó para sujetar las riendas del caballo de Bella para que ella se pudiera bajar de la montura, con los músculos de los muslos temblando por la falta de costumbre de cabalgar durante toda una mañana. Para cuando llegara la noche se iba a estar muriendo de dolor.

Estaba claro que Emily no tenía ese problema, a la vista de su forma desmontar grácilmente de su yegua. Cuando la mujer Élfica se acercó a Bella, esta dijo:

—Este lugar es magnífico. El árbol tenía que ser inmenso.

Emily contempló el escenario con expresión inescrutable.

—Sí, me dio mucha pena cuando cayó.

Bella desvió la mirada desde el juvenil rostro de Emily hasta la mesa. Esta vez también se fijó en los huecos de la parte superior de los bancos de piedra y en lo desgastado que estaba el suelo del bosque bajó todo ello.

Edward, Emily. Su madre. Era fácil, pensó Bella, hablar de seres antiguos sin llegar a comprender de verdad lo que ello significaba hasta que uno se daba de bruces con la realidad en momentos como este.

Un día, alguien se fijaría en ella y pensaría exactamente lo mismo. Pero nadie la iba a mirar de esa manera en mucho, mucho tiempo. Estaba en la veintena, lo que era joven incluso para el estándar humano, y se había emparejado con una de las criaturas conocidas más antiguas del mundo. ¿Cómo podía aspirar a convertirse en su socia en nada? Aun peor, ¿Cómo pretendía que él lo aceptara? Era una absoluta locura. El desánimo le pesaba como plomo en las piernas.

Mientras ella se regodeaba en sus propios miedos, los Elfos limpiaron la superficie de la mesa y colocaron frascos de vino y agua, además de frutas, nueces y montones del indescriptiblemente delicioso pan del caminante. En el extremo más alejado de Bella y Emily pusieron carnes y quesos variados.

A Bella se le hizo la boca agua al ver las rebanadas. Sólo había probado el pan del caminante de los elfos una vez, cuando Edward y ella fueron secuestrados por Goblins y apresados en otra Tierra, y Bella jamás olvidó su sabor.

Miró hacia arriba, pero el cielo estaba oculto por las gruesas ramas de los árboles y las nubes y no se veía el sol. Si preguntaba cuando se podría ir a la cama no iba a sonar bien.

—¿Cuánto dura el viaje desde aquí?

—Llegaremos antes de que oscurezca —dijo Emily—. El sol se pone alrededor de las cinco y media, que es unos cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde que en Nueva York en esta época del año. Eso si puedes aguantar el resto del viaje. Si prefieres parar hay unas cabañas bastante cómodas a una hora de aquí.

—En absoluto —dijo Bella—. Creo que deberíamos completar el viaje hoy.

Después de todo, cuanto antes llegaran, antes podría hablar con Sam, conseguir lo que había venido a buscar y volver a casa.

No se estaba adaptando nada bien. La mayoría de la gente estaría encantada de tener el raro privilegio de ver el interior del Bosque y viajar al corazón de la heredad Élfica. Y ella no dejaba de pensar en marcharse cuanto antes.

Porque a lo mejor estaba dando demasiado valor a los mensajes de Edward. Lo más peliagudo de que fuera tan lacónico era que dejaba demasiadas cosas abiertas a la interpretación y Edward no había mandado más que nueve palabras en total.

Y era bastante patético que las hubiera contado.

Estuvo al borde de que se le volviera a hacer un nudo en el estómago. Consiguió evitar el impulso y se concentró en comer. Los otros Wyr andaban dando vueltas detrás de ella, siempre dos en servicio mientras los otros dos comían. Ninguno llamaba la atención ni miraba con recelo a su alrededor, aunque Bella se dio cuenta de que los asistentes de Emily no mantenían el mismo tipo de vigilancia.

Trató de pensar en una manera de preguntarle a Emily por la inminente visita de los Numenlaurianos, pero no encontró la forma de sacar el tema a colación sin que sonara como si se estuviera entrometiendo, más que nada porque si lo _hacía _se estaría entrometiendo. Así que al final no dijo nada y optó por esperar, observar y escuchar. Siempre podía hacer preguntas más tarde.

El grupo terminó de comer rápidamente mientras se daba de beber a los caballos y pronto estuvieron de nuevo en camino. Emily estuvo viajando junto a bella una media hora más y luego se excusó y se adelantó para liderar de nuevo la comitiva.

Bella comenzó a sentir un fuerte agarrotamiento en la base de la columna. El dolor de espalda fue empeorando conforme avanzaba la tarde y las botas nuevas le hicieron ampollas en los talones. La euforia que había sentido al principio de entrar en el Bosque ya se le había pasado. Ahora su presencia le resultaba claustrofóbica, porque parecía que la acosaba por todas partes. Percibía que el pasaje dimensional estaba cada vez más cerca de la comitiva.

Tanya no se alejó de su lado en ningún momento, aunque los otros cinco Wyr se iban turnando para cabalgar a su otro lado. Johan y Claire llevaban arcos y todos los Wyr llevaban espadas sujetas a la espalda. Tanya movía su poderoso cuerpo al ritmo de su yegua ruana, sujetando las riendas con confiada tranquilidad al tiempo que su mirada oscura y alerta escaneaba la escena sin parar.

Bella se sumergió en una especie de bruma de tristeza y solo se enderezó un poco cuando Tanya le dijo por telepatía: _Vuelves a tener pinta de que te hubiera vomitado un gato, princesa. ¿Necesitas descansar? _

_No_, dijo Bella. Necesitaba que el día se terminara y tomarse un descanso sólo iba a prolongar la agonía.

Tanya la miró a los ojos. _¿Estás segura, Bella? _

Esta inspiró profundamente, notando pinchazos en los músculos de su espalda dolorida. Mientras, el cacahuete dormía ajeno a todo, lleno de energía fuerte y constante. _Gracias, estoy segura. _

_Sabes, no recuerdo haber oído que Emily hiciera ninguna promesa_, le dijo Tanya. _De hecho, me pareció que sonaba un poco recelosa. _

_¿Qué chorradas estás diciendo ahor_a? Suspiró y cambió de postura sobre la silla, pero no había ninguna postura que aliviara su incomodidad.

_Ayer la consorte dijo "podría" y "posiblemente"_, dijo Tanya. _Si lleva tantos años con Sam, me parece que debería tener más claro si a ese tío le va a apetecer que te presentes en su casa. A lo mejor no se pone demasiado contento. Si resulta que los Numelaurianos llegan mientras tú estás tratando de llamar su atención, puede que te estés pegando esta paliza para nada. _

Bella frunció el ceño. No se le había ocurrido pensar nada de eso. Simplemente le había parecido que Emily estaba siendo educada. Genial. _Sólo por una vez, me gustaría que dijeras algo que me apetezca oír. Además, más motivos aun para esforzarnos para llegar hasta allí, necesito hablar con Sam mientras tenga oportunidad de hacerlo, _refunfuñó.

_En eso tienes razón_, admitió Tanya.

Cabalgaron en silencio un rato. Un poco más adelante, Marcus y la joven Elfo seguían dándose cortes mutuamente. Bella les iba contemplando mientras pensaba. Le preguntó a Tanya:

_¿Te suena algo sobre una guerra pre humana entre los Elfos? _

_¿Quieres decir una guerra civil?, _dijo Tanya arqueando las cejas.

_Sí. _

La capitana meneó la cabeza. _Tuvo que ser antes de mi época, princesa. _

Bella resopló y Tanya medio sonrió. _Por lo visto hubo una y fue grande y desagradable. Edward me dijo que cambió el paisaje de la Tierra, provocó la dispersión de los Elfos y acabó por alumbrar a las razas de los Fae de Luz y los Fae Oscuros. _

_Buf, menudo dramón_, dijo Tanya. La capitana hizo una pausa. _Si Numenlaur es el "viejo país", ¿eso significa que allí fue donde comenzó la guerra? _

_Parece probable_, replicó Bela.

_Me gustaría saber por qué vienen a visitar a Sam y a Emily, _remarcó Tanya.

_A mí también. Mantén los ojos y los oídos bien abiertos por si tienes la oportunidad de captar algo, ¿vale_?, dijo Bella.

_Cuenta con ello. Se lo diré a los demás para que hagan lo mismo. _

El silencio se hizo de nuevo entre ellas y eso fue lo último que se dijeron durante un rato.

Caramba, pensó Bella, después de ese principio tan tumultuoso entre ella y Tanya, ahora todo parecía casi reconfortante.

La luz empezaba a desvanecerse cuando uno de los Elfos se separó del grupo y se adelantó a toda velocidad. Bella esperaba que aquello quisiera decir que estaba anunciando su llegada a Sam y que estaban cerca de su destino. Hacía mucho rato que había dejado de intentar hablar con nadie y cabalgaba en medio de una nube de cansancio en constante aumento.

Debió de dar una cabezada porque lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien lanzaba un grito de saludo a lo lejos. Se puso en alerta inmediata.

Los que iban al inicio de la comitiva rodearon una inmensa roca de granito oscurecida por el tiempo. Levantó la mirada hacia la enorme piedra. Según se iba acercando, lo que en principio parecían protuberancias y huecos aleatorios tomaron la forma de un rostro Élfico de nobles rasgos y expresión inescrutable. Imposible de decir si el rostro era de un varón o de una hembra. La escultura la mantuvo en trance hasta que estuvo demasiado cerca como para distinguirla y entonces la piedra volvió a convertirse en solo una piedra.

—No te pierdas eso —murmuró Tanya.

—¿Qué?

Miró a la capitana que tenía la vista fija al frente y siguió la dirección de su mirada. Al principio no vio nada que pudiera maravillar tanto a Tanya. Los viajeros de la parte delantera del grupo se habían detenido en un claro al pie de una rocosa cascada, cuya rápida y turbulenta corriente se arremolinaba entre los árboles. Los Elfos desmontaron con sonrisas de felicidad. Se dirigían a otros que venían a saludarles.

Entonces la perspectiva de Bella cambió, igual que había ocurrido con el gigantesco rostro de piedra. Abarcaba toda la parte superior de la cascada y gracias a alguna genialidad de la arquitectura, parecía estar suspendida en el aire. El edificio tenía varios niveles y era de líneas modernas y ultra sencillas. Los muros exteriores estaban cubiertos con láminas de cristal reflectante que hacían que llegara a desaparecer de la vista.

Una vez la vio, Bella ya no pudo desviar la mirada y no desmontó hasta que Tanya le dio un golpecito en la rodilla. Emily se aproximó con el mismo aspecto fresco y luminoso que tenía por la mañana. La consorte dijo simplemente:

—Bienvenida a nuestro hogar.

Bella parpadeó y se obligó a concentrarse en la otra mujer.

—Gracias. Es impresionante.

Emily contempló el edificio con la misma expresión inescrutable que tenía cuando hablaron de la mesa del árbol.

—Nos gustaba tanto la Casa de la Cascada de Frank Lloyd Wright en Pennsylvania que decidimos emular algo siguiendo su estilo. Terminamos su reconstrucción en los años 70.

Tanya y Bella caminaron con Emily hasta la amplia y curvada escalinata tallada en la piedra situada junto a la catarata, mientras el resto de los Wyr cogían sus bultos y las seguían de cerca. Bella obligó a los músculos tensionados y temblorosos de sus muslos a trabajar y caminar, paso a paso, al ritmo de la consorte.

Mientras ascendían, dos altos y Poderosos Elfos, ambos varones, aparecieron en el rellano de lo alto de las escaleras para contemplar su aproximación. Uno de los varones era Sam. El otro era Embry, a quien Bella había conocido el mes de mayo anterior en Folly Beach.

Los dos varones Élficos lucían expresiones serias. El Gran Lord llevaba el cabello largo y negro con un recogido tirante hacia atrás. Tenía los ojos de un impresionante color azul brillante. En la teleconferencia de mayo, Bella no notó la semejanza entre Embry y Sam, pero en persona el parecido era inconfundible. Ambos tenían la misma estructura ósea fuerte y elegante.

Emily se detuvo en el último escalón y Bella se detuvo junto a ella instintivamente. El Gran Lord y su consorte se miraron el uno al otro con una fría y perfecta cortesía.

Sam dijo:

—Miladi.

—Milord —murmuró Emily.

Bella enarcó las cejas sin que le diera tiempo a controlar su expresión. Quizás Edward y ella llegaran a saludarse con tanta frialdad cuando llevaran juntos chorro cientos años, pero de alguna manera no acababa de creérselo.

Entonces Sam se volvió hacia ella e inclinó la cabeza.

—Saludos, Señora de los Wyr.

Saludos, no bienvenida. Aunque Sam no mostraba ni un atisbo de emoción, de repente Bella supo, sin lugar a dudas, que el Gran Lord estaba tremendamente furioso.

Desde luego, no es que estuviera dando saltos de alegría ante su llegada.

_Vaya por Dios. _


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 **

El ambiente que rodeaba a Embry, Emily y Sam era sofocante. Frente a la eternamente joven pero hermética expresión del Gran Lord, Bella tenía la clara impresión de que los tres estaban manteniendo una intensa y tormentosa discusión telepática. Mirarle a los ojos era uno de los retos más fuertes a los que se que había tenido que enfrentar desde… bueno, desde que había discutido con Edward en mitad de la noche.

De pronto, la presión de los últimos dos días, mierda, la de los últimos siete meses, llegó a su límite y si no se la sacaba del cuerpo iba a explotar. Bella le daba vueltas mentalmente… donde… donde… pero al final, sólo había un lugar por donde pudiera salir.

_Estoy tan sobrepasada en todos los frentes, que ya ni siquiera sé cómo protegerme_, le dijo a Tanya mentalmente.

_Tranquila, Campanilla_, dijo Tanya con calma. _Este tío caga como todo el mundo_.

Bella no se limitó a escuchar el comentario. Su capacidad de aplomo, que ya estaba en un estado bastante precario, se hizo añicos. Se dobló bruscamente por la cintura y apoyó las manos en las rodillas. Sólo fue vagamente consciente de la reacción en cadena entre los demás.

Una mano grande y fuerte la rodeó por un bíceps y la sujetó con fuerza.

—No hay motivos para alarmarse —dijo Tanya secamente—. Sólo es que no es demasiado buena amazona. Ha estado sufriendo calambres en las piernas, eso es todo.

La dicción de la Capitana Psicópata fue culta, elegante y su uso de la gramática deliciosamente correcta. Y maldita fuera, esa mujer sabía mentir. El sentido de detectar la verdad de Bella insistía en que Tanya estaba siendo sincera.

—Sí, estoy bien —dijo Bella con voz ronca. No se complicó, ni siquiera intentó igualar la duplicidad de Tanya—. Discúlpenme.

_Eres una hija de puta malvada y te odio con toda mi alma_, le dijo a Tanya.

_Lo sé, la cabrona de mi diosa interior es demasiado fuerte para que algunos la puedan manejar_, contestó Tanya. Incluso por telepatía sonaba pagada de sí misma.

_CÁLLATE. _

Al otro lado de Tanya, Emily tomó a Bella por el otro brazo cuando esta se irguió de nuevo. Los grandes ojos de la consorte la miraban con cálida preocupación.

—¿Puedes andar? —le preguntó.

—Sí, gracias —contestó Bella.

—Hay otros asuntos que requieren mi atención —dijo Sam—. Tengo que marcharme ya.

Para Bella, ver al Gran Lord dándole la espalda para irse fue como ver que todo su trabajo se le iba de las manos.

Se estaba enfadando. Vale, la inminente visita de los Numenlaurianos debía ser tremendamente importante pero los Elfos la habían invitado a ella primero, joder.

—Señor —dijo. Sam se detuvo y volvió la mirada hacia ella, con una ceja arqueada como inquiriendo imperiosamente. Al final, Bella habló con la misma sencillez de meses atrás, cuando se dirigió a él por primera vez —. Sé que estás muy ocupado y que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza. Por eso me sentí tan honrada al recibir vuestra invitación. La he convertido en mi prioridad a pesar de la distancia y de los importantes acontecimientos que están teniendo lugar en mi propia heredad. —Sabía que la invitación había partido originalmente de Emily, pero tal y como Edward tuvo que acceder a la visita, seguro que Sam también tuvo que poner su sello de aprobación, y Bella no podía permitir que se le escapara sin concederle una audiencia. La gente de la heredad Wyr necesitaba que restableciera con éxito los acuerdos comerciales—. Espero que puedas encontrar un momento para una charla corta —concluyó.

Sam se quedó mirándola sin sonreír y luego inclinó la cabeza.

—Te agradezco el esfuerzo que has hecho para hacer este viaje. Valoro tu dedicación y espero que tengas una velada tranquila. Buenas noches.

¿Eh? ¿Pero eso era todo? ¿Sin comprometerse a hablar más tarde? ¿Se había limitado a despedirla? ¿Qué cojones? Bella vio con expresión tensa cómo Sam le daba la espalda y se marchaba.

Miró a Emily. La consorte seguía a Sam con la mirada en actitud rígida.

—Embry y Leah —dijo la consorte—. ¿Seríais tan amables de guiar a Bella y su gente hasta sus habitaciones?

—Por supuesto —dijo Embry de inmediato.

Bella miró a su alrededor para averiguar quién era Leah. Vio que se trataba de la chica Elfo del pelo azul, que estaba justo detrás de la consorte. La chica se estaba balanceando ligeramente sobre los dedos de los pies.

En contraste con la Poderosa y madura presencia de Sam y su recibimiento cargado de tensión, las puntas teñidas de azul del cabello de Leah le daban a esta un aspecto alegremente salvaje. A Bella la visión le levantó el ánimo sin motivo aparente.

—Por favor, no dudes en pedir a Embry o a Leah cualquier cosa que tú misma o tu grupo necesitéis. Si te resulta de interés, quizás uno de ellos os lo pueda enseñar todo mañana. Mientras tanto, yo también me voy a retirar —le dijo Emily a Bella.

Después de la calidez y el apoyo que Emily le había mostrado a lo largo de los últimos dos días, su abrupta partida después del desaire de Sam fue como recibir un bofetón en la cara. Bella no sabía si estaba enfadada o simplemente confusa. Sí que sabía que no confiaba en lo que pudiera decir si hablaba. Le hizo a la consorte una áspera inclinación de cabeza.

Emily estudió la expresión de Bella y dudó. Entonces le dijo telepáticamente:

_Discúlpame por traerte hasta aquí sólo para abandonarte esta noche. Los emisarios de Numenlaur han llegado esta tarde, varios días antes de lo esperado y su misión es bastante urgente. Sam y yo somos necesarios en otro lugar en estos momentos_.

¿Los emisarios ya habían llegado? No era de extrañar que Sam estuviera cualquier cosa menos emocionado ante su llegada. El viaje estaba yendo de mal en peor.

_Entiendo_, dijo Bella, porque en definitiva no podía decir nada más.

_Estaré en contacto. Descansa_. Emily le dio un breve beso en la mejilla con los labios fríos y siguió los pasos de Sam a grandes zancadas.

Bella se tragó la sensación de impaciencia. Había sido otro día largo y frustrante. La espalda le dolía como un demonio y, por mucho que quisiera, no podía pretender que ninguno de los asuntos que la habían llevado hasta allí tuviera una resolución inmediata. Al paso que iban las cosas, lo mismo ni siquiera tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Sam en absoluto.

Por lo menos se podría ir pronto a la cama, ¿no?

La idea no la puso exactamente de mejor humor. Había muchos temas sin resolver entre ella y Edward. Pero ese día interminable estaba a punto de acabar y eso significaba que a lo mejor conseguía mejorar las cosas con él. La sensación de echarle de menos había acabado por convertirse en una especie de dolor sordo, sólo que ya no echaba de menos únicamente su presencia física. También echaba de menos desesperadamente, fieramente, sus desacuerdos.

Miró a Embry, que la contemplaba sonriendo débilmente.

—Señora, le ruego que nos disculpe por estar preocupados con otros asuntos —dijo—. Su visita se merece mucho más que esto. Es estupendo volver a verla.

—Hola, Embry. ¿Cómo estás? —dijo algo más aplacada.

—Estoy bien, gracias —contestó él—. Aunque siempre me dará pena que no viniera a quedarse con nosotros el verano pasado.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa irónica. Embry había liderado el grupo que atendió su llamada pidiendo ayuda cuando Edward atravesó la frontera Élfica sin permiso rompiendo sus tratados con ellos. Los Elfos había disparado una flecha envenenada a Edward y luego alguien le contó lo que había ocurrido a James, el rey de las hadas oscuras.

De aquello resultaron muchas cosas malas. Edward y ella fueron secuestrados, maltratados y casi asesinados. Pero también habían salido muchas cosas buenas, como la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Probablemente nunca llegarían a saber qué Elfo fue el informante de James y además habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces que esa información se había vuelto irrelevante. James estaba muerto, como muertas estaban también las alianzas y lealtades que tuviera con cualquier Elfo.

—Todo eso ya es agua pasada —le dijo a Embry.

Si este captó la doble intención del mensaje, no lo demostró. Con un gesto educado, la invitó a acompañarle y Leah y el resto les siguieron.

Viéndola desde abajo, Bella no había sido capaz de calibrar el tamaño real de la casa. Las paredes exteriores reflectantes habían dado al traste con su percepción de la profundidad, porque su cabeza insistía en decirle que sólo estaba viendo cielo y árboles.

Dentro, Embry condujo al grupo por salas con suelos enlosados, granito labrado y madera. Tomaron varios giros, lo que indicaba que la casa era ciertamente muy grande. Por fin se paró y abrió una puerta que conducía a un apartamento espacioso y maravillosamente decorado, con una sala común central donde había una gran chimenea y varios sofás, un par de cuartos de baño y tres habitaciones.

Dado que dos de los psicópatas estarían despiertos en todo momento, los demás se podrían apañar con dos de las habitaciones. Los cuartos tenían ricos muebles de madera maciza y suelos brillantes, alfombras tejidas a mano e intrincados tapices con escenas marinas y boscosas, pobladas de criaturas fantásticas. El mayor de los tapices estaba colgado de la pared del fondo y representaba a varios Elfos en uno de sus esbeltos navíos transoceánicos históricos. Una de las figuras era un macho con una larga trenza oscura, aparentemente Sam, que sujetaba una copa de oro. Aunque la copa era relativamente pequeña en comparación con el resto de la escena, el hilo de oro refulgía en contraste con los colores profundos y ricos que se habían utilizado en el resto del tapiz y hacía que la mirada se centrara en ella inmediatamente.

La pared exterior del apartamento tenía grandes ventanas con vistas sobre la cascada al río iluminado por la luna y al Bosque. Bella se acercó a mirar.

Embry la siguió. El Elfo se quedó en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda, mientras contemplaban el bellísimo paisaje. Ella le miró y de nuevo notó el parecido entre este y Sam. Tenían que tener algún tipo de parentesco. Podrían ser padre e hijo. Y si lo eran, Bella se preguntaba si Emily sería la madre de Embry. Dada la frialdad que había observado entre aquella y Sam, cualquier cosa era posible.

El Poder que había en Embry indicaba que podía ser lo suficientemente mayor como para recordar la guerra Élfica en el pasado remoto. Le hubiera gustado saber qué pensaba de la visita de los Numelaurianos, pero no fue capaz de preguntarlo.

_Me gustaría que no habláramos sobre mi madre delante de nadie, para mí significaría un gran favor. No sé si lo sabes, pero no he revelado públicamente mi forma Wyr_, le dijo telepáticamente.

Él le lanzó una rápida mirada y asintió, _Señora, para mí sería un honor ser su confidente. _

_Gracias. _

—Me aseguraré de que sirvan la cena pronto. ¿Necesitan alguna cosa más? —añadió Embry en voz alta.

—Está todo fenomenal —contestó Bella.

Embry volvió a inclinarse con ese encantador toque del Viejo Mundo, se excusó y se marchó. Leah se fue con él y los Wyr se quedaron a solas por primera vez ese día.

Tanya dejó que los otros inspeccionaran el apartamento y se unió a Bella junto al ventanal.

—El tío tenía su punto. He visto mejores bienvenidas.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Emily me dijo por telepatía que el emisario ha llegado esta tarde. Aparentemente varios días antes de lo que esperaban.

Tanya frunció los labios.

—Bueno, eso complica las cosas.

—Sí que lo hace —dijo Bella con seriedad.

De acuerdo que Sam y Emily la habían invitado a ella primero, pero sólo los dioses sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban sin ver Elfos de Numenlaur. Por el contrario, sólo habían sido siete meses de tensiones fronterizas con la heredad Wyr. Para gente de esa edad, siete meses tenían que haber pasado como un suspiro.

Pero seguro que el embargo comercial había hecho tanto daño a la heredad Élfica como a la Wyr. Habían resistido y habían dejado clara su declaración de intenciones. ¿Es que no se iban a sentir igual de aliviados que los Wyr si lo dejaban estar?

La cabeza le daba vueltas de tanto saltar de un tema a otro. Parecía que salía de un lio para meterse en otro. No podía aguantar las ganas de ver a Edward esa noche y arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Así a lo mejor podía dar la vuelta a las cosas por la mañana y sacar algo bueno de ese maldito viaje.

Los demás no tardaron en terminar de inspeccionar el apartamento. Bella se quedó con la primera habitación que dieron por buena, cerró la puerta, se deshizo de toda la ropa sucia y se fue a dar un baño largo y caliente.

Sus habilidades curativas Wyr, junto con el efecto calmante del agua y el jabón, no tardaron en aliviar todos los dolores del día, pero la dejaron exhausta. Cuando estaba saliendo de la bañera, Tanya llamó a la puerta y entró llevando una bandeja llena de comida extraña pero deliciosa. Bella comió hasta hartarse y después sacó la bandeja por la puerta, trepó a la cama suave y confortable y se durmió antes de tocar la almohada.

A pesar de lo rápido que se había dormido, no dejó de dar vueltas. Estuvo a punto de despertarse varias veces, frustrada y tratando de encontrar algo. No era capaz de encontrar la conexión. Cada vez que intentaba llegar hasta Edward, todo lo que conseguía ver era un varón de ojos verdes. Él le tendía la mano llamándola, pero estaba demasiado oscuro donde él se encontraba. Cada vez que le veía, se estremecía y se daba la vuelta.

Y entonces se despertó de golpe.

Se lanzó fuera de la cama, desorientada y fue hacia la ventana. El cielo estaba clareando. Era temprano por la mañana y no había soñado con Edward.

_Ellos no habían soñado. _

Le invadió una sensación de pánico que hizo que le latieran las venas de las sienes. Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Joshua y Claire estaban hablando en voz baja, mientras montaban guardia en la sala común. Ambos se pusieron en pie cuando Bella apareció.

Joshua puso la mano en su espada y preguntó:

—¿Todo bien?

—No —contestó Bella—. Llama a Tanya.

—Estoy aquí —dijo Tanya desde el umbral de una de las otras puertas. Estaba descalza pero vestía pantalones cargo negros y una camiseta verde militar que se ajustaba como un guante a su esbelto torso. Atravesó la habitación rápidamente, con los ojos negros brillantes.

—¿Qué ocurre, princesa?

—Edward ha estado lanzando hechizos para que nos pudiéramos ver en sueños y esta noche no he soñado. Algo va mal —contestó Bella en voz baja.

Y no podía hacer una puñetera llamada de teléfono para ver si estaba bien.

Tanya habló con cara de sorpresa.

—Vale —dijo la capitana—. Vamos a hablar de ello. ¿Había tenido problemas para lanzar hechizos de sueños anteriormente?

—Sólo lo hemos hecho un par de veces —dijo Bella. Se pasó la mano por la boca tratando de controlar el pánico, de obligarse a pensar con lógica—. El Poder del Bosque interfiere con las llamadas telefónicas. A lo mejor también impide que Edward realice su hechizo.

—Edward es la hostia de Poderoso y más viejo que la mierda —dijo Tanya con voz tranquila y amable—. No creo que le haya pasado nada, es más probable que el Bosque haya interceptado el hechizo, ¿no te parece?

De repente, Bella se tranquilizó.

—Eso tiene sentido, pero él no lo sabe y lo de ayer por la noche era importante. Teníamos que discutir algunas cosas.

¿Y qué iba a hacer Edward ahora?

Lo mismo que ella, tratar de analizar todas las posibles razones de su conexión fallida. Bella llevaba ventaja. Sabía que él se había ido a la cama a salvo en su territorio, pero por lo que él sabía, ella estaba en el corazón del territorio enemigo.

¿Se quedaría a la espera de noticias? Si no lo hacía… si los Elfos descubrían que había cruzado otra vez su frontera sin permiso, Bella no podría hacer nada para reparar los tratados y puede que no consiguieran evitar la guerra. Los Elfos lo habían dejado completamente claro: cualquier nueva incursión por su parte sería considerada un acto de invasión.

—Tenemos que enviar a alguien y más vale que salga del bosque a tiempo para evitar que Edward decida entrar a por nosotros —dijo.

—Y más vale que lo hagamos rápido —dijo Tanya enarcando las cejas.

Lanzar la cama contra la pared no había mejorado para nada el malhumor de Edward. Sabía que Bella estaba muy estresada con el viaje y no tenía intención de discutir por medio de mensajes de texto, pero estaba completamente _cabreado _con ella.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a llevarle la contraria, abandonar su sueño y desconectar el móvil? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a volver a sacar ese tema tan viejo de sirvientes y empleados y a echarle en cara lo de Carlisle?

¿Acaso no la dejaba hacer lo que quería en la mayoría de los casos?

_¿Cómo se había atrevido a desobedecerle? _

Sí, lo había oído.

Volvió a colocar la cama King-size en su sitio, se duchó, se vistió con unos pantalones negros y un jersey fino de seda también negra y abandonó la Torre.

En el programa tenían un nuevo e intenso día de peleas, de modo que los combates comenzaban a las cinco de la mañana. A pesar de lo temprano de la hora, las localidades estaban al completo. La tensión se había incrementado. Iban a comenzar con ciento doce aspirantes. Para esa noche quedarían cincuenta y seis.

—Buscaos otro sitio para trabajar hoy —les dijo Edward a Al y el resto de sus asistentes cuando llegó a la oficina temporal.

Nadie hizo preguntas. No tuvieron más que ver su expresión y se dispersaron, dejándole sólo en la súper suite paseándose y echando humo.

A todos los centinelas les tocaba combatir temprano. Por alguna casualidad del destino, ninguno de ellos había tenido como oponente a Phil aun. Rosalie, Emmet y Eleazar ya habían terminado con sus combates y en ese momento era Garret el que estaba en la arena.

Con era rubio y musculoso, como todos los grifos. También era lo que su compañero y también grifo Eleazar solía llamar un "puto". Era un homenaje a la habilidad de Garret para hacer un trabajo tan eficiente sin por ello dejar de ser agresivamente promiscuo, porque por lo que Edward había oído, Gar jamás dormía una noche entera.

En ese momento su oponente en la arena era una de las gárgolas y ambos contendientes habían adoptado su forma Wyr para el combate. La gárgola se había transformado a partir de un hombre de aspecto apacible, en un monstruo alado de más de dos metros con rostro demoníaco, inmensas alas de murciélago y un cuerpo de aspecto pétreo y duro.

El combate logró captar hasta la atención del dragón rabioso. Edward se detuvo ante el ventanal para mirar.

Un humano hubiera tenido dificultades para seguir la pelea sin las ventajas de la repetición instantánea y sin poder verlo a velocidad ralentizada, pero Edward no tuvo problemas para percibir hasta el último detalle.

Gar no era Alec. Le había roto una pierna y una de las alas a la gárgola y ahora estaba jugando con el chaval como un gato, dejando que se acercara para luego darle un golpe con una de sus gigantescas patas. Garret era simplemente un luchador cruel, estuviera en forma de grifo o de humano. Ya se había deshecho de la gárgola, pero por lo visto ésta era demasiado estúpida o demasiado cabezota para abandonar.

Edward meneó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

Llevaba tantísimo tiempo siendo un autócrata que estaba completamente acostumbrado a tener el mando absoluto. Entonces apareció Bella. Le engatusó para que cambiara la arrogancia por risa y le hechizó hasta conseguir que se relajara, que cediera. Estaba convencido de que se estaba volviendo más tolerante porque le concedía lo que deseaba, pero la única y brutal realidad era que la _tolerancia _y la _indulgencia _eran simplemente otras formas de autocracia.

_Lo que estoy tratando de dejar claro es que no tengo ni idea de cómo ser tu compañera, _le había dicho Bella_. _

Más verdades brutales: él tampoco tenía ni idea de cómo ser el compañero de Bella. Ni el de nadie, ya puestos.

Ella siempre tendría una personalidad más delicada que la suya, siempre sería inmensamente más joven y menos experimentada. Más pacífica. Pero aun así seguía siendo la mejor maestra para él, porque ya le había demostrado que era capaz de plegarse a su voluntad cuando él lo necesitaba. Y se dio cuenta de que eso significaba que Bella tenía una profunda confianza en él.

Ahora era su turno de aprender a plegarse a los deseos de Bella cuando ella lo necesitaba.

Nada de tolerar, permitir ni consentir. Plegarse de verdad, independientemente de su estado de ánimo. Por muy viejo, testarudo y acostumbrado al mando que fuera, esta era una lección que iba a tener que volver a aprender una y otra vez.

Pero Bella también iba a tener que aprender que él sólo iba a poder plegarse hasta cierto punto. Porque, simplemente, era demasiado dominante. Estaban en terreno desconocido y Edward no sabía hasta donde iba a poder llegar. Además, llevaba meses de los nervios: desde que la economía había empezado a empeorar tan seriamente, Jasper y Carlisle se habían marchado con sus compañeras y les habían abandonado a él y al resto de los centinelas, dejándoles completamente sobrecargados. Y el Oráculo había lanzado esa inesperada y repentina profecía el verano anterior, que manchaba el horizonte de Edward como una nube atómica en forma de champiñón.

Jamás olvidaría la extraña y seca voz que había surgido a través del Poder del Oráculo, su manera tranquila de hablar ni lo que había dicho.

Había hablado de estrellas agonizantes y de la naturaleza de la maldad, de la Luz y la Oscuridad como criaturas y de que el Señor de la Muerte había olvidado que era parte de un todo.

—No soy más que Forma —había anunciado la voz—, primaria e indivisible. Todas estas cosas se pusieron en marcha en el principio, junto con las leyes del universo y del propio tiempo. Los dioses se formaron en el momento de la creación, al igual que lo hizo la Gran Bestia, al igual que la Hambruna, al igual que el Principio y el Fin, y yo soy el portador del Final de los Días…

Pensándolo bien, no era más que un galimatías desquiciante. No tenía ningún puto sentido y su reacción atávica ante ello fue igual de absurda. Pero cada vez que recordaba esa voz y recordaba el Poder que había en ella, se le ponía el pelo de punta y el dragón trataba de salir a la superficie a buscar guerra.

Pero no se refería específicamente a Edward. Sólo le mencionó. De manera que lo verdaderamente importante no era lo que había dicho sino que la profecía se le había comunicado a él y, cuando Bella y él habían consultado al Oráculo por segunda vez, el Oráculo había dicho que el evento podría no tener lugar en meses o incluso en años.

No podían vivir sus vidas atemorizados. No tenía intención de hacerlo. Cuando Bella sugirió la posibilidad de visitar a los Elfos, al final Edward la escuchó. Tal y como los Elfos pretendían, el embargo comercial les había hecho daño y había llegado el momento de buscar la forma de acabar con él.

No sólo eso, sino que Bella y él eran pararrayos naturales. Siempre iban a estar ocurriendo cosas a su alrededor, porque siempre estaban bajo los focos de una u otra forma; y vivían una vida llena de eventos. Si ocurría algo mientras estaban separados, se las tendrían que arreglar.

De manera que toleró, permitió y concedió.

Maldita sea. Nada es más difícil de romper que un hábito y sus costumbres se le colaban cuando estaba desprevenido. Cuando todo estaba ya dicho y hecho, iba él y empezaba a portarse a su típica manera grosera… le debía una disculpa.

Y qué raro se le hacía tener que reconocer que había llegado a necesitar a alguien, después de ser autónomo tantísimo tiempo.

Estuvo contando los minutos para poder irse a dormir y lanzar el hechizo de sueño. Luego empezó a contar los minutos mientras esperaba y ella no llegaba… y no llegó.

El amanecer inundó el cielo del este con una luz pálida e incolora, fría y lúgubre como la muerte. Cuando se levantó, lo hizo en silencio, lleno de astucia, porque el mundo en el que vivía estaba lleno de profecías y depredadores. La mayor parte del tiempo, el dragón no era precisamente una criatura inofensiva y eso era más cierto que nunca en ese momento, sin su compañera.

Tenía preguntas y necesitaba respuestas y aunque esas respuestas se podían encontrar en el interior del Bosque Prohibido de los Elfos, había una forma más rápida y más eficiente de conseguirlas, otro sitio donde ir que estaba mucho más cerca de casa.

Llamó a Eleazar e hizo algunos preparativos.

Y luego salió de caza.

Encontró fácilmente a su presa en menos de una hora. Llevaba un traje negro clásico de dos piezas, tacones de diez centímetros y otro impecable recogido chino, pero Edward recordaba otra imagen de ella de mucho tiempo atrás, en la que llevaba armadura, estaba cubierta de sangre y gritaba al cielo con el rostro deformado por el odio y la rabia, mientras él la sobrevolaba.

A esa temprana hora la mañana todavía estaba gris, hacía un frío cortante y había enormes montones de nieve sucia apilados por todas partes, pero igual que Edward, la Consejera Élfica del Tribunal no se había molestado en ponerse un abrigo. Salía por la puerta principal del Hotel Plaza en la Quinta Avenida seguida por dos asistentes.

Si la Elfo le hubiera visto llegar, hubiera buscado la manera de evitarle, así que Edward no le dio esa oportunidad.

Edward tenía la capacidad de ocultarse cuando estaba en su forma de dragón, tan perfectamente que un ratón podría pasarle por encima de las garras y nunca enterarse de su presencia. Normalmente no solía molestarse en lanzar hechizos tan fuertes, pero en esa ocasión lo hizo. Se ocultó de pie en la curva de la calle y añadió un pequeño y sutil hechizo de aversión para que los peatones evitaran pasar por el punto donde se encontraba, hasta que la Consejera Élfica llegó a un punto tan sólo unos metros más allá.

—Heidi —dijo Edward.

Ella pegó un grito y se dio la vuelta, perdiendo su sofisticada pose; y, una vez más, allí estaba su viejo enemigo. A pesar de la ropa de diseño que llevaban, su aspecto urbano y las leyes y tradiciones que les rodeaban, la civilización, después de todo, no era más que un fino barniz.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 **

**L**os asistentes de la Consejera Elfo también se habían dado la vuelta de golpe y habían sacado sus armas. Edward les miró desdeñosamente. Apuntarle a él con armas era un movimiento estúpido. Dispararle sería aún más estúpido.

Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no mataba a un Elfo. Alzó una ceja y casi sonrió.

—¡Guardad las armas, estúpidos! —espetó Heidi. Impresionados y con mirada salvaje, los dos asistentes enfundaron las armas. La mujer Elfo miraba a Edward con repugnancia—. Esto es un escándalo, Wyrm. No tienes motivos para venir a mí a por nada.

—Más bien al contrario —dijo Edward—. Hablar contigo se ha convertido en mi principal prioridad del día.

—No tengo nada que decirte —dijo ella rechinando los dientes—. Pero tendré mucho que decirle al Tribunal Arcano si no me dejas en paz inmediatamente.

—El tribunal no está aquí —contestó Edward en un tono excesivamente suave—. ¿Te apetece un café, Consejera? ¿O quizás que te acerque al Estadio?

Ella siseó y sacó una Blackberry del bolsillo de su traje. Con un movimiento imperceptible de tan rápido, Edward la sujetó por la muñeca. La mantuvo atrapada sin esforzarse mientras ella luchaba por liberarse.

Los asistentes de Heidi permanecieron inmóviles.

—Esto está fuera de vuestro alcance. No hay por qué avergonzarse de asumirlo. No hagáis nada —les dijo Edward. Ellos le observaban sin parpadear y no se movieron.

Heidi abrió los ojos de par en par cuando la Blackberry comenzó a calentarse.

—Para. ¡Detente!

Edward no dijo nada. La Elfo abrió la mano con un jadeo y su BlackBerry cayó al suelo. Ante la mirada de ambos, el teléfono se puso al rojo vivo y luego se derritió en un charco peligroso y de olor acre que dejaba escapar vapor en la acera helada.

Heidi levantó la vista con las facciones deformadas por la furia y la impotencia que sentía.

—Eres una plaga para la Tierra.

—No deja de resultarme divertido la manera en que los Elfos insisten en vilipendiarme —enfatizó—. Le dijo la sartén al cazo: no me toques que me tiznas. Sí, cacé a algunos de los vuestros hace mucho tiempo, antes de crecer y evolucionar. Pero vosotros mismos matasteis a muchos más de los vuestros de lo que yo nunca hice y además destrozasteis la Tierra en el proceso.

—Dioses, te aborrezco.

—Acerca de ese café —dijo Edward, al ver que ella se dirigía a la entrada del hotel—. En un restaurante público, no. En tu suite o en mi limusina. O en mi suite del Estadio, si lo prefieres.

Tras una breve discusión interna para decidir entre las posibilidades que se le ofrecían, Heidi se dirigió a sus asistentes:

—Marchaos. Esperadme en la entrada principal del Madison Square Garden. Si no estoy allí pronto, llamad al líder del tribunal y contadle lo que ha ocurrido.

—Consejera —dijo el más alto de los asistentes.

—Aquí no podéis hacer nada —dijo Heidi con los labios apretados—, pero podéis actuar como testigos de mi ausencia —lanzó una mirada intimidatoria a Edward—. Se te responsabilizará de cualquier cosa que hagas.

—Deberías tener precaución cuando hablas de responsabilidades, Heidi —gruñó Edward—. No se puede decir de mí que sea un hombre paciente. En estos momentos, mi compañera está de visita en tu heredad y no puedo ponerme en contacto con ella.

Ella se quedó lívida, mirándole con ojos sorprendidos. Hizo una señal y una áspera inclinación de cabeza a sus asistentes y se dirigió con Heidi a la impecable limusina Mercedes que les esperaba en la esquina.

Una vez en la parte de atrás de la limusina, Edward se acomodó en su asiento con los brazos cruzados. Se quedó mirando con indiferencia como la Elfo se colocaba de manera que pudiera evitar cualquier contacto accidental con las piernas de él.

—A lo mejor no te has enterado, pero Emily invitó a Bella al Bosque Lirithriel para que pudiera hablar con Sam. Salieron de viaje ayer por la mañana —dijo Edward sin más preámbulo.

Heidi parpadeó.

—No, no había oído nada —y lentamente añadió—: Deberían de haberte avisado de que los móviles no funcionan en el Bosque.

—Eso ya lo sé —contestó él con impaciencia—. Lo que quiero saber es si el Bosque puede bloquear hechizos.

—¿Qué tipo de hechizos? —preguntó Heidi con suspicacia.

Él analizó a la Elfo con una mueca tensa en la boca. Era reservado por naturaleza y odiaba tener que compartir cualquier tipo de información con ella, pero era la única forma de averiguar lo que necesitaba saber.

—He estado lanzando hechizos de sueño, pero anoche no llegó hasta Bella. O quizá es que ella no durmió. He preferido hablar contigo antes de viajar a Carolina del Sur para descubrir por mí mismo si se encuentra bien.

La Elfo contuvo el aliento, pero replicó con suficiente tranquilidad.

—No hay motivos para alarmarse ni para actuar impulsivamente. Creo que en este caso el Bosque puede haber provocado la interferencia. Lanzar hechizos desde su interior es una experiencia completamente distinta de hacerlo desde fuera. Y es importante que tengas en mente, Cullen, que los Elfos no tienen la misma opinión acerca de Bella que de ti. Nadie le desea ningún daño.

—Eso es lo que todo el mundo dice —replicó con frialdad—. Y es la razón principal por la que finalmente acepté que hiciera esa visita. Sin embargo, se me ocurre que no todo el mundo tiene porqué definir la palabra _daño _de la misma forma. Por ejemplo, alguien podría pensar que tomar a mi compañera como rehén podría ser una buena manera de mantenerme bajo control. Y claro, una vez empiezas a hablar de tomar rehenes, las reglas del juego cambian por completo.

Observó como la Elfo empezaba a verlo claro y, a continuación, la tez se le ponía cenicienta. Miraba sin ver la vista del exterior de las ventanas de la limusina. El Madison Square Garden estaba a varias manzanas al suroeste del Hotel Plaza y no se encontraban en ninguna parte cerca de allí.

—No quieres hacer esto —murmuró la consejera con voz ronca.

—¿Ah, no quiero? —Edward se reacomodó—. Ya que estamos charlando, quizás me puedas decir la razón por la que los Numenlaurianos han decidido visitar a Sam.

Heidi hizo un gesto brusco.

—Nadie conoce la respuesta a esa pregunta a excepción de los Numenlaurianos.

—Especula —dijo Edward.

—Eso no tendría sentido y sería una irresponsabilidad —escupió Heidi.

—Muy bien, pues si tú no lo haces, lo haré yo —dijo Edward suavemente—. Sólo se me ocurre un motivo por el que Numenlaur se iba a poner en contacto con Sam después de guardar silencio durante todos estos años. Es la misma razón que os condujo a la guerra cuando vosotros, idiotas, descubristeis las Deus Machinae y pensasteis que podríais controlarlas.

Las Deus Machinae. Las Máquinas de Dios, artefactos de Poder que las siete Razas Arcanas habían lanzado a la Tierra en el momento de la creación ordenando representar sus deseos. Las Razas Arcanas tenían muchos mitos acerca de las Deus Machinae. Algunas veces los artefactos aparecían en forma de piezas de armamento y otras en forma de joyas o herramientas. No tenían forma fija. Su naturaleza real era algo infinitamente más poderoso.

La Elfo cambió bruscamente de postura, con una extraña falta de gracia, y en sus grandes ojos azules asomó una mirada de angustia.

—Entonces no sabíamos lo que sabemos ahora —dijo—. Pensamos que nos habían entregado las Deus Machinae para que las utilizáramos. No nos dimos cuenta de que las Máquinas nos podían utilizar a nosotros.

—Pensasteis que eran vuestras para usarlas a vuestro antojo, igual que pensasteis que teníais el derecho de cambiar la forma de la Tierra —dijo Edward, en tono grave y mordaz—. Siempre tan arrogantes.

Edward siempre había estado fascinado por los patrones subyacentes del mundo: los sistemas mágicos, la ciencia, la realidad en continuo cambio de la economía y la política y en su inconsciente, se dedicaba a unir y volver a unir esos trocitos de información, como si trabajara en el gigantesco puzle del universo.

Varias de esas piezas de información encontraron su lugar y en su mente tomó forma otro potencial diseño.

_Estas cosas se pusieron en movimiento en el inicio, junto con las leyes del universo y del propio Tiempo. _

Esa voz de la profecía del Oráculo. Numenlaur. Las Deus Machinae, los siete elementos de los siete dioses de las Razas Arcanas, que se lanzaron a la Tierra en el inicio y fueron utilizadas según la voluntad de los dioses tropezándose entre sí a lo largo de la historia. _Soy puro y primario, no soy una forma sino la Forma, una indivisible plenitud. _

El mundo no estaba únicamente lleno de profecías y depredadores, también estaba lleno de Poder. Gran parte del drama que estaba teniendo lugar en el escenario de los tiempos modernos provenía de las primeras cosas y de las primeras criaturas. Y las primeras de entre esas criaturas eran los propios dioses.

Estaba claro que no iba a conseguir nada más de la Elfo. Una vez dejó de serle útil, perdió el interés en ella.

La limusina se acercó suavemente a la acera de la Torre Cullen. En el mismo instante en que se detuvo, un joven macho Wyr con un delantal verde salió del Starbucks de la planta baja llevando una taza tapada. En cuanto el empleado de Starbucks alcanzó el coche, Edward abrió la puerta y se bajó.

Cogió la taza y se inclinó por la puerta abierta para entregársela a Heidi, que la tomó con la misma precaución que si estuviera a punto de estallarle en la cara.

—Aquí está tu café, Consejera —dijo Edward. La miró a los ojos—. No intentes abandonar Nueva York hasta que yo sepa con seguridad que mi compañera está libre y a salvo. No creo que el viaje te resultara agradable. Disfruta de los Juegos de hoy.

El color volvió a las pálidas mejillas de Heidi y sus ojos claros brillaron con miedo y furia a partes iguales. Edward se enderezó y se quedó mirando como la limusina abandonaba el arcén. Entonces sacó el iPhone y utilizó la marcación rápida.

Eleazar contestó al primer timbrazo.

—Sip, tienes dos personas tras la limusina.

—Puede hacer lo que quiera siempre que no abandone la ciudad. Si trata de marcharse, házmelo saber.

—Hecho.

Colgó el teléfono. Heidi se iba a asegurar de que su intento de meterle miedo y de amenazarla tuviera repercusiones, pero ya se enfrentaría a ese asunto otro día.

El cortante viento invernal silbaba en los pasillos que formaban los rascacielos aguijoneaba la piel de Edward. Él lo ignoró y giró en dirección sur notando como la lógica y el instinto luchaban en su interior, incrementando la presión. Estos días cada vez había más presión.

La lógica le decía que Bella estaba bien, que era la influencia del Bosque, tal y como Heidi le había contado, la que interfería con los hechizos lanzados desde el exterior. A pesar de que había percibido una gran cantidad de odio en Heidi, en ese punto de la conversación ella había hablado bastante directamente y Edward no había notado insinceridad en lo que le había dicho.

La lógica también le recordaba que a Bella aún le quedaban cinco días de la semana que habían acordado. Cinco días eran muy poco tiempo, a pesar de los Poderes que estaban activos y en movimiento por el mundo. Entretanto, Edward estaba seguro de que Bella también estaba despierta y pensando en su fallida cita en sueños. Tenía que darle tiempo para que pudiera enviarle un mensaje, por lo menos un día o quizás dos.

Pero el instinto era algo mucho más simple y era incapacitante e imperativo. Le estaba volviendo loco, sin piedad, y no dejaba de aullar que ella no estaba… no estaba.

Y la única realidad del asunto era que ese día nadie necesitaba que asistiera a los Juegos. Los aspirantes iban a luchar entre sí y la mitad perderían y para esa noche quedarían sólo veintiocho. Y Al podía hacerse cargo a corto plazo de cualquier crisis de negocios que pudiera surgir, como siempre había hecho cuando Edward tenía que viajar. Eleazar y los centinelas ya le llamarían si necesitaban ponerse en contacto con él. La presencia de Edward no era esencial hasta la última ronda de combates, dos días después.

No debía cruzar la frontera de los Elfos.

Y lo de no hacer las cosas que no debía no se le solía dar bien.

La intolerable presión que estaba creciendo en su interior comenzó a relajarse en el instante en que alzó el vuelo.

Llegaría hasta el límite de la ciudad. Nada más.

Y cuando estuviera allí, ya decidiría qué hacer a continuación.

El mensajero más rápido del grupo era Hugh, la gárgola, que podía recorrer volando en unas pocas horas la misma distancia que les había llevado un día entero recorrer a caballo.

En teoría.

Bella estaba pensando en las historias de caminantes perdidos y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en la posibilidad de que el Bosque pudiera interferir de alguna manera con la capacidad de volar de Hugh. ¿Y si le hacía perder el sentido de la orientación y le hacía volar en círculos? Si ocurría algo así, ¿Quién sabía cuando iba a conseguir emerger?

A Tanya no le gustaba la idea de enviar a su único miembro con capacidad de vuelo, pero a Bella le parecía que a Tanya no le iba a gustar nada que se le ocurriera a ella.

—Deja de perder el tiempo —dijo—. Sabes que tiene que ser Hugh si queremos tener alguna posibilidad de ponernos en contacto rápidamente con Edward.

—Joder —dijo Tanya—. Vale —miró a Hugh—. Prepárate para marcharte.

—Está hecho —dijo Hugh.

Para entonces, todos en el apartamento estaban despiertos y en guardia. Mientras Hugh se preparaba para el viaje, Bella envió a Johan a buscar a un asistente. Johan volvió casi inmediatamente, seguido por un asistente de aspecto amable que llevaba el sencillo uniforme verde y marrón de la casa del Gran Lord.

—Buenos días, señora —dijo el Elfo sonriendo—. ¿Desean ustedes que les suba el desayuno a la habitación?

Nadie que no perteneciera al grupo tenía porqué conocer la razón del viaje de Hugh.

—Debo enviar un mensajero a Charleston inmediatamente —le dijo al Elfo—. Necesito saber si es seguro viajar a través del Bosque.

El Elfo parpadeó rápidamente.

—El Gran Lord les ha dado la bienvenida como sus invitados —dijo—. El Bosque tampoco les hará daño ni a ustedes ni a su mensajero, pero si aun sigue preocupada y puede esperar un poco, estoy segura de que el Señor o la Señora estarán encantados de enviarles una escolta.

Bella miró a Hugh, que había vuelto a la habitación. La gárgola se balanceaba sobre las puntas de los dedos, con la presteza dibujada en su largo y huesudo cuerpo. Llevaba el arco y la espada cruzados a la espalda y un cinturón lleno de pernos de ballesta le atravesaba el pecho, también portaba un largo cuchillo metido en una funda amarrada al muslo. Ya no parecía soñoliento. Parecía expectante y capaz. Y muy mortífero.

Hugh meneó la cabeza ante la muda pregunta de Bella.

—Estoy bien.

Una vez más, Bella volvió a recordar los eventos del pasado mayo. A Edward y a ella les había llevado varias horas hacer el viaje de vuelta a Nueva York, pero parte de ese tiempo lo habían pasado viajando por Otra Terra.

En el caso de que Edward decidiera viajar al sur esa mañana, no había forma de saber cómo haría el viaje. Si utilizaba el jet corporativo, aterrizaría en el Aeropuerto de Charleston en tan sólo dos horas desde el despegue. ¿Y quién sabía cuando pensaba salir? Sólo le quedaba confiar en que él esperara todo lo posible por si acaso ella simplemente se hubiera ido muy tarde a dormir. Ahora que ya era oficialmente de día, era posible que ya hubiera salido.

—Ve tan rápido como puedas —le dijo Bella a Hugh. Y añadió telepáticamente: _Si no das con Edward inmediatamente, llama a Alec o a Eleazar_. Hizo una pausa. Maldición, no había manera de saber en qué momento estaría luchando cada uno de los centinelas ni si se estarían recuperando de alguna lesión. _Mejor inténtalo con todos los centinelas hasta que des con uno disponible, pero no confíes únicamente en ellos para transmitir el mensaje. No dejes de intentar ponerte en contacto con Edward y llámale también por telepatía. Tiene mayor alcance telepático que nadie. _

_De acuerdo_, dijo Hugh frunciendo el ceño_. Pero como nunca he hablado con él por telepatía no sé si podre contactar. _

_Mira, para cuando tú salgas del Bosque puede que Edward ya esté en Carolina del Sur, así que intenta todo lo que tengas para ponerte en contacto con él y no pares hasta que consigas hablar con él personalmente. Si le dices que estoy bien, puede que consigamos que esto no se nos convierta en un desastre, ¿de acuerdo?, _dijo Bella, exasperada.

_De acuerdo_, dijo Hugh.

Tanya salió con Hugh y el Elfo. Unos minutos más tarde, volvió sola y preguntó:

—¿Y ahora qué?

Bella se había asomado a la ventana a mirar. A esa temprana hora, la mañana estaba envuelta en un grueso velo de niebla. Apenas podía ver el agua debajo. Los únicos detalles que podía distinguir cuando miraba hacia el horizonte eran las gruesas ramas negras que asomaban entre la triste bruma blanca como extremidades desmembradas. Sólo de pensarlo se estremeció.

—Ahora vamos a intentar conseguir algo para desayunar y luego enviaré una petición para hablar con Sam —dijo Bella—. Puede que Embry o Leah nos den una vuelta, como sugirió Emily. Y a esperar.

Y por lo que a ella respectaba, se limitaría a cruzar los dedos para que el día no terminara mal.

Al final, el desayuno se convirtió en un acto sencillo y social. El mismo Elfo de antes volvió para preguntar si Bella deseaba que le subieran la comida al apartamento o prefería bajar al comer al salón principal. En cuanto se lavó y se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey limpios, Bella estuvo más que preparada para salir de la habitación.

El salón principal era bastante grande y tenía varias mesas, el techo alto, más suelos empedrados, una chimenea a cada lado, suficientemente grande como para que un hombre adulto pudiera caminar sobre las cenizas y casi todas las paredes de cristal, que proporcionaban más vistas del rio y del bosque. Los árboles y el suelo rocoso del bosque estaban oscurecidos por la humedad y mostraban ocasionales manchas de musgo verde brillante; y había volutas de niebla a la deriva al pie de la espumosa base de la cascada.

Uno de los pasillos debía conducir a las cocinas, ya que un par de sirvientes se movían continuamente por él en ambos sentidos, llevando bandejas llenas de panes, frutas y carnes hasta unos aparadores que estaban colocados contra una de las paredes. La gente estaba comiendo y hablando en grupos, a veces en inglés, pero bastante a menudo en su lírica lengua. La mayoría de los presentes eran Elfos, pero también había algunos representantes de otras razas: un par de enanos, tres humanos con cierta chispa de Poder que les identificaba como brujos y una anciana medusa macho que arrastraba algunos centímetros de las serpientes de la cabeza por el suelo.

El ambiente era relajado y cordial. Bella y su grupo se sirvieron y se sentaron en un extremo de una de las largas mesas a comer, haciendo inclinaciones de cabeza y sonriendo a la gente en respuesta a sus saludos matinales. Sam, Emily y Embry estaban ausentes; Bella no creía que ningún Elfo del salón fuera de Numenlaur.

Para empezar, parecía que la gente se conocía y tenía la confianza de las relaciones largas. Además, la mayoría de ellos vestían con una mezcla de ropa Élfica y americana moderna, una combinación improbable para una sociedad tan aislada. Los leggings con zapatillas de lona parecían estar de moda. Algunos llevaban leggings, botas altas, túnicas y chaquetas vaqueras.

_La gente viste estilo chic urbano_, apuntó Tanya en la cabeza de Bella. _Miiira ahí. Ese chaval lleva una sudadera con capucha. _

_No te he perdonado por lo de anoche_, dijo Bella. _Que quede claro_.

_Está bien, princesa. Sobreviviré sin ninguuuun problema. _

Bella miró de reojo a Tanya, cuyos grandes ojos negros conservaban una expresión inocente. Apretó los labios. Claramente, Tanya no necesitaba que la animaran, pero la cosa podía ponerse peor si Bella sonreía o se reía.

Al otro lado de la capitana, Joshua, Hugh y Marcus hablaban de los Juegos Centinelas. Bella se percató de que estaban haciendo apuestas acerca de quienes llegarían a ocupar los siete puestos finales. Johan comía en silencio con rapidez y economía de movimientos, mientras tamborileaba en la mesa con los dedos de una mano. Sin duda estaba echando de menos a sus _Angry Birds. _

Entonces distinguió la parte superior de una cabeza con las puntas teñidas de azul abriéndose paso entre un montón de gente que charlaba al otro lado de la sala. Leah se metió entre dos personas y caminó hacia ellos.

—Oh, mira, aquí viene —canturreó—. Adoro a esa chica. La adoro. —Cuando Leah se detuvo junto a su mesa, sonriendo, Marcus le dijo—: Por favor, dime que fuiste la estrella del vídeo porno de temporada _"Las Churris Elfas se vuelven locas". _

En ese momento, tanto Bella como Tanya se volvieron a mirarle. Marcus paseó la mirada entre ambos rostros severos.

—Venga ya, le pregunté si era mayor de edad —dijo—. Tiene treinta años.

Leah frunció el ceño.

—Te mentí. Sólo tengo dieciséis.

Marcus se quedó patidifuso. Tanya le señaló con el dedo y dijo:

—Un día de estos te van a arrestar. Eso si tienes suerte y no te doy una paliza y te dejo hecho papilla antes.

Se oyeron las alegres carcajadas de Leah. Sus danzarines ojos marrones buscaron los de Bella. _La verdad es que tengo treinta, pero no se lo digas, por favor_, dijo Leah.

_No lo haré_, le prometió Bella muy seria. _Se merece sudar un poquito. Te pido disculpas por su comportamiento. _

_Por favor, no es necesario_, dijo Leah. _Soy culpable en parte, ayer me pasé el día pinchándole_. Y en voz alta, la Elfo dijo:

—Me han dicho que os gustaría hacer un tour.

—Sí, por favor, siempre cuando el Gran Lord pueda ponerse en contacto conmigo si está disponible para una audiencia —replicó Bella.

—Si eso ocurre, un mensajero nos localizará.

—Muy bien —Bella se puso en pie y los demás también. Y le dijo a Marcus—. No.

A este se le demudó el rostro y Bella le dijo a Tanya:

—Sólo dos. Tú eliges.

—Johan y yo —dijo Tanya de inmediato.

—Bien —sonrió a Leah—. Gracias por darnos una vuelta.

—Es un auténtico placer para mí —dijo Leah.

Durante la siguiente hora, Leah llevó a Bella de visita al corazón del Bosque Lithiriel, seguidas silenciosamente por Tanya y Johan. La casa del Gran Lord tenía cuatro niveles, dos de los cuales estaban cavados profundamente en la roca.

Para cuando salieron al exterior, la niebla se había disipado dejando tras ella un día gris y encapotado. Bajo el pesado manto de antiquísimos árboles, el paisaje estaba lleno de giros y rugosidades parecidos a una huella dactilar o al tronco de árbol talado.

Había muchos otros edificios más pequeños salpicados aquí y allá, hábilmente ocultos entre los huecos de los árboles. A Bella le fascinó descubrir más de esos sutiles rostros Élficos —que parecían estar y no estar allí al mismo tiempo— tallados en las grandes rocas. Comenzó a buscarlos en rocas de todos los tamaños, pero la mayor parte de las veces la seguían sorprendiendo, porque estaban ocultas en un momento dado y se hacían visibles al siguiente.

Bella no dejó de percibir el pasaje dimensional en ningún momento del paseo, pero quizás debido a los giros en espiral de la propia tierra o puede que a la presencia del Bosque, no fue capaz de localizar donde estaba hasta que, de repente, se encontraron ante él.

Bella se paró en seco con la mirada fija. Detrás de ella, Tanya y Johan tuvieron que frenar bruscamente para evitar chocar contra su espalda.

Justo al otro lado de los árboles se abría un pequeño claro donde, en el suelo de piedra, habían tallado unas escaleras que conducían hacia abajo, reformando el suelo de lo que un día debió de ser un quebrado natural. Al otro lado de las escaleras, las paredes también habían sido modeladas y talladas con un diseño entrelazado lleno de gracia. Aunque Bella se encontraba a varios metros de allí, sintió como el poder del portal la llamaba.

—Me maravilla que los escultores fueran capaces de mantener la cordura en el interior del pasaje el tiempo suficiente para tallar nada, más aun una cosa tan intrincada y bella —dijo.

—Eran muy viejos —dijo sonriente, mientras los tres Wyr se reían—. Lo he dicho en serio. Nuestros ancianos tienen una afinidad muy fuerte con sus elementos.

—¿Tú tienes afinidad con algún elemento? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí. El mío es el aire. —Bella parpadeó al notar como una súbita brisa le acariciaba la mejilla y Leah añadió—: Aunque soy bastante joven y esto es todo lo que puedo hacer. Uno de nuestro Ancianos más poderosos que tuviera esta misma afinidad con el aire podría crear una tormenta de la intensidad del Huracán Rita. —La elfo alzó una de sus esbeltas manos—. Con eso no quiero decir que crear una tormenta semejante sea nada bueno. Y uno o dos de nuestros Ancianos, los que están especialmente dotados, tienen afinidad con más de un elemento. Y suelen tender a ser compatibles entre sí. Fuego y Aire. Tierra y Agua. Ese tipo de cosas.

Como fue la mejor oportunidad de conversar que había tenido hasta el momento, Bella la aprovechó.

—Hablando de ancianos, he oído que vais a tener visita de los Elfos de Numenlaur.

La animada expresión de Leah se ensombreció.

—Sí, aunque muy pocos les han visto. Han estado aislados desde que llegaron. He oído que uno de ellos podría estar enfermo.

Si había algo que Bella no esperaba escuchar era eso. No sabía que los Elfos podían enfermar.

—Lo siento.

Leah encogió sus esbeltos hombros.

—Son cotilleos. No sé nada con seguridad.

—¿Suelen vuestros ancianos hablar acerca de su guerra interna? —preguntó Bella.

El silencio de Johan y Tanya se hizo más intenso. Cuando Bella se volvió a mirar por encima de su hombro, los otros dos Wyr se encontraban a varios metros, aparentemente estudiando los diseños tallados en la roca del pasaje.

Al ver a Leah mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par también supo que la había sorprendido.

—¿Lo sabías?

Fue su turno de encogerse de hombros. ¿Hasta qué punto debía dejarla ver lo que sabía? Haz lo más fácil, estúpida.

—Edward es mi compañero —dijo.

Eso pareció tener mayor impacto de lo esperado. Leah la miró, inspiró aire profundamente y lo dejó escapar de manera que sus trenzas con las puntas teñidas de azul se balancearon.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo Leah—. Entonces supongo que sabrás lo de las Deus Machinae.

_¿De qué chismes… qué? _

Bella sonrió.

—No conozco los detalles de la historia tal y como te la enseñaron a ti —dijo.

Quizás Leah no se dio cuenta de que Bella le estaba intentando sacar información o puede que no le importara.

—Me enseñaron que hay cosas en esta Tierra, cosas Poderosas que dejaron aquí los dioses como muestra de sus deseos. Han tenido muchas formas y se les ha llamado de muchas maneras a lo largo del tiempo, pero desde los tiempos de los poetas griegos clásicos: Horacio, Eurípides, Esquilo y demás…siempre se les ha llamado Deus Machinae, las Máquinas de los Dioses —dijo la Elfo.

—No he tenido una educación clásica demasiado buena, ¿pero no era el "deus ex machina" un recurso teatral en las tragedias griegas? —murmuró Bella, meneando la cabeza.

Leah miró brevemente a Bella.

—Sí, literalmente significa el "dios de la máquina". Bueno, pues en un momento dado, o eso me han contado, los Elfos tuvieron en su poder las siete Deus Machinae a la vez y, evidentemente, pensaron que era un acontecimiento importante. Entonces empezaron a discutir acerca de cuál de ellos era el que estaba destinado a gobernar y cómo.

—Doy por hecho que esa parte no fue tan bien —dijo Bella secamente.

—No, no tan bien. Algunos dijeron que el que poseía la Máquina de Taliesin era quien estaba destinado a gobernar, porque Taliesin es el dios que gobierna a los dioses. Otros dijeron que no, que la reina suprema tenía que ser Inanna, la diosa del amor. O quizás Azrael, el dios de la Muerte. O el portador del objeto de Hyperion, dado que la Ley es la piedra angular de cualquier civilización. Ya fuera debido a su ambición o al Poder de las Machinae, los antiguos no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo. En vez de eso ellos… nosotros… acabamos a golpes. Por lo visto estuvimos a punto de autodestruirnos.

—Edward dijo que causó una diáspora —dijo Bella con suavidad.

Leah la miró.

—Sí, aquellos que sobrevivieron finalmente se juntaron para llegar a un acuerdo. Se dividieron en siete grupos y cada uno de ellos se quedó con uno de los artefactos. Numenlaur era uno de ellos. Los demás grupos se comprometieron a viajar lejos entre sí, para que el Poder de las Machinae se dispersara y así poner fin a la guerra y al caos que había llegado con ella. Se suponía que los siete grupos devolverían los objetos al mundo para permitir que se hiciera la voluntad de los dioses.

De repente, Bella fue consciente de un viento frío y constante que soplaba a través del paisaje. Debía de proceder de Otra Terra, ya que olía raro y se notaba húmedo y pesado, como a nieve, cosas que el Bosque no tenía a este lado del pasaje. Bella se estremeció, se envolvió estrechamente en el anorak y preguntó:

—¿Lo hicieron?

Leah sacudió la cabeza.

—Nadie lo sabe con seguridad. Puede que lo hicieran. Puede que algunos grupos mintieran y dijeran que lo habían hecho pero conservaran sus artefactos. O puede que trataran de conservarlos pero acabaran por perder las Machinae, porque nadie puede controlar la voluntad de los dioses. Algunos de los grupos originales desaparecieron y Numenlaur se aisló del resto del mundo. Todo lo que sé es que nuestros Grandes Señores y Damas mantuvieron su palabra.

Quizás aquellos grupos que desaparecieron fueron los precursores de los Fae de Luz y Oscuros. La fe de Leah en los regentes de su heredad era conmovedora, pero Bella no pudo evitar preguntarse si no sería un poco inocente. Ladeó la cabeza, esforzándose en mantener una expresión neutral, y preguntó:

—¿Qué objeto fue el que se llevaron Sam y Emily?

—El de Inanna, la diosa del Amor —dijo la Elfo con una sonrisa—. En aquel momento, la Máquina de Inanna tenía el aspecto de un cáliz dorado que encajaba entre dos manos. —Puso las manos juntas para semejar el tamaño—. La diosa estaba representada conduciendo un carro que rodeaba el recipiente y tenía siete leones de oro rodeando la base.

—Suena impresionante.

—Por lo que he oído, era tan hermoso que al parecer todo el que lo veía sentía el deseo de beber de él. El grupo del Gran Lord se hizo al mar en dirección oeste y cruzó el océano. Cuando avistaron tierra, todos los miembros del grupo bebieron del cáliz una última vez para que todos pudieran sentir el Poder de la Diosa y luego el Señor la tiró por la borda.

—Dramático pero efectivo —murmuró Bella, recordando el tapiz en el que aparecía Sam con una copa dorada que había en su apartamento. Se quedó pensando en cuál de los grupos se quedaría con el artefacto de Taliesin.

Además de que el enrevesado Bosque estaba interfiriendo con su sentido de la orientación, el cielo, tan cubierto, hacía que no pudiera hacerse una idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Miró al cielo y luego a Tanya, que le comunicó: _Han sido un par de horas. Hugh ya debería haber conseguido salir. _

Y a Bella eso no le aclaró absolutamente nada. Tomó aire y trató de relajar la tensión que estaba agarrotándole los músculos del cuello. O el ventilador comenzaba a esparcir mierda o no lo hacía. Por lo visto era la canción del día.

O la de su vida, ya puestos.

Bella dio las gracias a Leah por la visita y decidió volver a su apartamento. Los demás estaban jugando al ajedrez, haciendo flexiones o dormitando. Johan invitó a Bella a jugar una partida de ajedrez también, pero los conocimientos de Bella apenas pasaban de los movimientos básicos y además estaba demasiado preocupada para concentrarse en serio, así que se llevó una buena paliza. Después, se metió en su habitación a dar vueltas.

Sam no le había confirmado una audiencia. Ni Emily ni Embry habían aparecido. Bella no había tenido noticias de Edward ni acerca de él. Emily sí que envió una nota de disculpa y prometió verse con Bella al día siguiente, pero aparte de eso, no ocurrió nada más durante el resto del día.

Nada, nada y nada.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 **

**L**es subieron el almuerzo y para última hora de la tarde, Bella ya no podía soportar un momento más la visión del apartamento.

Fueron a cenar al salón principal, que estaba algo más lleno de gente de lo que había estado a la hora del desayuno. La cena consistía en un robusto menú invernal caliente y consistente: venado asado, conejo, faisán, patatas blancas y dulces, castañas asadas, rebanadas de fibroso pan de nueces y miel, tartas de calabaza y arándanos, manzanas asadas y abundante vino, cerveza y agua.

Leah se unió a ellos, junto con unos pocos más de los Elfos que habían viajado con ellos el día anterior, y la cena transcurrió en medio de una animada conversación. La mayoría de la gente no se marchó cuando terminó de comer. Algunos fueron a buscar instrumentos musicales y pronto el gran salón se llenó del sonido de las flautas, los violines y los tambores.

Cuando varias personas le animaron a hacerlo, un esbelto macho con rostro de aspecto sensible se puso en pie para cantar una balada en Élfico. Y aunque Bella no comprendió ni una sola palabra de la letra de la canción, la música y el ritmo de la lírica le resultaron cautivadores.

Bella observaba y escuchaba en silencio. Todos se comportaban de forma amigable, la música era excelente y no había oído nada _malo _ni de Edward ni de Hugh ni de Sam.

Y eso era porque todo iba bien, ¿no? La velada tendría que haberle resultado agradable.

Las lámparas de la mesa y la luz del fuego de las dos inmensas chimeneas proporcionaban una luz dorada y cálida al salón. Las chispas de Poder de los individuos brillaban ante su ojo mental como luciérnagas iluminando una cálida noche de verano; todo ello envuelto en la salvaje y misteriosa presencia del Bosque.

Bella percibía una gran cantidad de Poder sin diluir en las distracciones proporcionadas por la tecnología: televisores, móviles o el tráfico urbano.

Había algunos fulgores especialmente potentes brillando en la distancia. Quizás fueran los "ancianos" de Leah. Dos de ellos podrían incluso ser Sam y Emily.

Pero todo quedaba subrayado por una sensación de miedo y ansiedad a la que Bella no era capaz de sobreponerse. Tuvo que obligarse a dejar de apretar los puños. Y sólo unos minutos más tarde se dio cuenta de que los tenía apretados de nuevo. Comió porque tenía mucha hambre y porque comer era obligatorio en esos tiempos, pero la comida le cayó en el estómago como una piedra. Sentía como si tuviera el cuello atenazado por una pinza invisible que le estaba provocando un dolor sordo y latiente.

Ese estado de tensión despertó al cacahuete, cuya conciencia envolvió a Bella en una brillante y amorosa, pero intranquila, energía. Posó una mano sobre su abdomen y susurró en silencio: _Lo siento, chiquitín_. Trató de calmarle, pero en realidad no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y ella misma seguía llena de temor y tensión. La presencia del bebé se fue agudizando hasta que Bella comenzó a notar como si la estuviera arañando con uñas invisibles. Por primera vez desde que fue consciente de su existencia, sintió que era peligroso.

Venga, estupendo, adelante, ¿por qué no sigues así y aterrorizas al bebé dragón? Tonta del culo.

Trató de respirar profundamente y con regularidad.

Tranquilízate.

De repente, Bella vio claro el futuro. Si al final el cacahuete resultaba ser peligroso cuando naciera, iba a tener que ser Edward el que se encargara de él cuando tuviera una rabieta de bebé. Sip, encontrar la respuesta a eso iba a ser divertido. Por primera vez en todo ese puñetero día, Bella sintió una maliciosa y furtiva sensación de alegría.

Poco a poco el bebé se fue calmando de nuevo. Y según fue dejando de prestarle atención, Bella volvió a presentir algo que yacía silencioso y oculto bajo todas las demás chispas de Poder. Y volvió a apretar los puños.

De repente vio la luz. Sí, estaba preocupada y ansiosa y echaba terriblemente de menos a Edward, pero fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba percibiendo, no era su propio miedo. Definitivamente existía fuera de ella misma.

¿Habría estado ahí todo el tiempo, sólo que ella estaba demasiado preocupada para darse cuenta? ¿O se habría colado después de que ellos llegaran? Las palabras _claro _y _oscuro _no parecían ser lo suficientemente concretas para describir rasgos no físicos, pero esa cosa escurridiza y silenciosa era como la antítesis de todas esas chispas de Poder que refulgían tan brillantes ante su ojo psíquico.

Miró a Tanya, que estaba sentada a su lado, y murmuró:

—¿Notas algo extraño?

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, la mirada de Joshua se posó en ellas a pesar de que se estaba riendo de lo que uno de los otros decía. A su lado, Marcus cambió de posición la silla y se colocó en una posición de relax que, como Bella pudo ver, también dejaba liberadas sus piernas de forma que pudiera ponerse en pie con facilidad. Aunque los otros aparentaban estar relajados y claramente se lo estaban pasando bien, no habían abandonado su estado de alerta ni por un instante.

Igual que Bella, la capitana había permanecido en silencio escuchando la conversación, Eva estaba sentada con la silla en ángulo y las piernas cruzadas por los tobillos. Tenía el codo apoyado en la mesa y la barbilla apoyada en la mano y estaba observando no sólo a su grupo sino a todos los presentes en la sala. Su mirada alerta y oscura se posó pensativa en Bella.

_¿Cómo qué?, _le preguntó Tanya telepáticamente:

Tal y como había hecho Tanya, Bella continuó por telepatía.

_¿Qué nivel de magia tienes? _

Esta vez Tanya no se anduvo con rodeos.

_Bastante bueno. Aunque al que mejor se le da la magia en el grupo es a Marcus, así que él es el que mejor nivel tiene. _

Bella se frotó la nuca dolorida mientras buscaba la mejor forma de decirlo.

_Acabo de captar algo. Es muy suave. _

_Espera. _

Mientras esperaba, Bella recorrió todo el gran salón con la mirada una vez más. Fuera lo que fuera, no creía que estuviera en la sala, pero ubicar la sensación en un punto concreto era tan difícil y escurridizo como tratar de describirlo con detalles físicos.

_Ninguno de nosotros percibe nada. ¿Puedes darnos datos más específicos?, _dijo Tanya de repente.

Recordó como había percibido a los goblins que los raptaron a ella y a Edward en mayo. Edward tampoco los había percibido. Se sintió atrapada por la frustración. Una sensación que se estaba empezando a volver demasiado habitual durante el viaje.

_Percibo distintos Poderes en los alrededores_, dijo. _Sin duda algunos de ellos son de personas, aunque también puedo percibir al Bosque. Esta otra cosa está como escondida debajo de todo lo demás. Como un parche de hielo negro en la carretera. Puedes no verlo bien aunque sepas que está ahí. _

_¿Cómo de peligroso crees que es? _

Edward pensaba que su sensibilidad a los goblins estaba relacionada con su forma Wyr. ¿Debía de abrir esa caja de Pandora con Tanya?

Meneó la cabeza.

_No lo sé. Nunca lo había percibido antes. Tengo un nudo en el estómago. No sé si es que acabo de darme cuenta pero ya estaba de antes o si ha llegado después de estar nosotros aquí_. Miró a los inteligentes ojos de la otra mujer. _La última vez que percibí algo extraño me dieron una paliza y casi me matan. Pero esta situación es distinta. No creo que esta… cosa esté físicamente en la sala. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que lo que estoy percibiendo esté activo. _

_Aun_, dijo Tanya. _Puede que no esté activo aun. Las bombas son algo inerte hasta que estallan. _

Bella frunció el ceño.

_Punto para ti. _

_Creo que deberíamos darnos una vuelta y ver lo que captas en las distintas zonas. Me gustaría tener una idea de hasta qué punto está localizado, si podemos. A lo mejor Marcus lo puede pillar en algún otro sitio o podemos conseguir alguna pista. _

—Después de esta comida tan abundante, me gustaría estirar las piernas un poco —dijo Bella en alto.

Se puso de pie y, educadamente, el resto de las personas de la mesa, tanto Elfos como Wyr, lo hicieron también.

—Marcus, acompáñanos —ordenó Eva a su grupo con una sonrisa—. El resto, relajaos y disfrutad de la música.

Marcus le guiñó un ojo a Leah, se levantó y siguió a Bella y Tanya que se marchaban.

Bella mantuvo el paso casual y calma en la expresión, a pesar de que el ritmo de su corazón estaba aumentando. Era una estupidez, pero era lo que había. Devolvió saludos y sonrisas a la gente mientras Tanya, Marcus y ella se iban abriendo camino a través de la multitud hacia las puertas que conducían al exterior.

El aire de la noche era frío y húmedo y estaban volviendo a aparecer esos parches de niebla que se deslizaban por el lugar como fantasmas sin alma. Los otros dos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras Bella tomaba la decisión de descender la escalera principal detrás de las cascadas. Había dos braseros encendidos que iluminaban la base de los escalones de piedra y algunos más salpicando la zona diáfana e indicando los accesos a los caminos que conducían al bosque.

Había más gente fuera, caminando y hablando tranquilamente, dejando escapar ocasionales estallidos de risa que resonaban a través del claro. Había unas cuantas parejas enlazadas por los brazos. Bella se sintió conmocionada y desorientada al mirar a su alrededor y descubrir que la escena era, de hecho, bastante bonita y que esa gente estaba fuera simplemente para disfrutar de la noche.

Eligiendo una dirección al azar, caminó a través del sombrío claro y se detuvo ante la roca con la cara sutilmente tallada. La presencia del Bosque era más fuerte por la noche. Se le pegaba a la piel, incómoda pero adictiva a la vez. De nuevo se resistió al impulso de cambiar y desaparecer entre el oscuro follaje. Algunos Wyr se volvían locos y nunca volvían a recuperar su forma humana. Por primera vez comenzó a comprender la atracción.

Luego giró lentamente en círculo. Al principio no podía percibir nada más allá del Bosque, pero proyectó su mente más lejos.

Ahí. Estaba segura de que ese intenso y cercano fulgor de Poder era de Marcus y el más débil era de Tanya. Entonces empezaron a aparecer otros resplandores diferentes.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, ese parche de hielo negro tan sutil. Con toda seguridad, estaba en el interior. Bella apretó los puños.

—Está en el edificio —dijo.

—Mierda —suspiró Tanya—. Vale.

—Yo sigo sin tener nada. No puedo captar lo que sea que estés percibiendo —dijo Marcus.

—Eso significa que tenemos que confiar en ti —le dijo Tanya a Bella—. Y si no nos vamos a marchar, tienes que avisarnos inmediatamente si notas algún cambio.

Bella asintió frunciendo el ceño. Emily había sido muy amable con ella y no era culpa de la consorte que los hechos hubieran provocado un exceso de invitados y asuntos que atender. Aunque no le solía gustar ponerse en el pellejo de nadie tan diferente a ella en raza, edad y actitud, no pudo evitar hacerlo por una única vez. Bella pensaba que le gustaría que alguien se lo dijera si algo como esa… cosa negra estuviera rondando alrededor de su casa.

—Tengo que hablar con Emily —dijo.

Incluso entre las sombras, vio como Tanya y Marcus intercambiaban una mirada.

—Por lo que sabemos, ella podría ser la responsable de esto —dijo Marcus en tono grave—. Deberíamos tenerlo en consideración.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y dijo en el mismo tono:

—No lo creo. Siento que se trata de una energía completamente extraña a la de Beluviel y, aunque aquí hay algunos Elfos Poderosos, es posible que tampoco lo perciba ninguno de ellos —miró a Tanya—. ¿Te acuerdas de esa ocasión que he mencionado antes? Edward tampoco percibió lo que yo estaba captando.

Tanya hizo una mueca y pareció molesta, pero dijo:

—Muy bien. Vamos a buscarla.

Atravesaron el claro y subieron las escaleras. Bella detuvo a la primera Elfo con el uniforme de la casa con el que se encontraron, una mujer con el pelo tan rubio que era casi blanco.

—Por favor, lléveme hasta la consorte —pidió.

La mujer la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Quizás podría hacerle llegar un mensaje y ella le responderá.

—Sé que es tarde —dijo Bella amablemente—. Y entiendo que la consorte ha estado muy ocupada. Pero necesito hablar con ella inmediatamente y debe llevarme con ella.

La Elfo se tensó, pero dijo:

—Sí, señora.

_¿Qué? ¿No la vas a machacar? Me siento traicionada_, dijo Tanya telepáticamente. _Me has mentido. No eres una cabrona. _

_Sigue agobiándome, _le contestó Bella. _Y ya verás lo cabrona que puedo llegar a ser. _

_Suena divertido. _

Bella, Tanya y Marcus siguieron a la Elfo: atravesaron corredores y subieron un tramo de escaleras. Llegaron al final de un vestíbulo donde había dos asistentes ante una puerta doble. Su acompañante habló rápidamente en Élfico y uno de los asistentes replicó.

_¿Alguna pista sobre lo que están diciendo? _preguntó Bella a Tanya mentalmente.

Tanya se volvió a mirar a Bella con su aspecto más inocente e inocuo. _Están discutiendo_.

Por lo visto Tanya era incapaz de enderezarse y obedecer mucho rato seguido. Bella hizo una mueca.

_Te sigo odiando con toda mi alma. _

_Sip, y yo sigo viva, princesa. _

La conversación de los Elfos había subido de tono. Finalmente uno de los asistentes de la puerta se deslizó al interior del apartamento mientras que su escolta miraba al suelo con expresión tensa. Obviamente, la mujer pensaba que Bella la había puesto en una situación incómoda y Bella estaba de acuerdo.

Cuando el asistente abrió las puertas, escapó un acre aroma herbal acompañado de un leve y preocupante toque de olor a sangre. A ambos lados de Bella, Tanya y Marcus adquirieron una postura más vigilante, hasta rozarla con los hombros, y las tenazas invisibles que Bella notaba en la nuca intensificaron su presión mientras esperaban.

Había perdido su visión psíquica cuando volvieron a entrar en el edificio y estaba tratando de recuperarla con todas sus fuerzas. Su idea de la situación de las diversas chispas de Poder había variado con el cambio de posición y, de cualquier manera, ese parche negro y plano era tan silencioso y tan sutil…

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y la misma Emily apareció en el umbral. Por primera vez desde que la conoció, la consorte parecía estar cansada y desaliñada. Emily llevaba una túnica lisa y suelta y pantalones de algodón y llevaba el cabello largo y oscuro retirado de la cara de cualquier manera.

La visión interna de Bella se recuperó con mayor claridad si cabe. Fuera lo que fuera aquella cosa oscura, estaba dentro del apartamento que había detrás de Emily. ¿Acaso sería la enfermedad del emisario que Leah había mencionado?

El fuerte aroma herbal y medicinal mezclado con sangre, les llegó en una ráfaga otra vez. Aunque Emily mantenía la puerta medio cerrada, Bella pudo entrever a varios individuos en el apartamento tras de ella y oyó que conversaban en voz baja. Distinguió unos cuantos rostros familiares de personas a las que había visto antes en el gran salón. Permanecían en estrecha piña alrededor de un alto varón al que no había visto nunca antes.

Todos los Elfos eran impactantes de alguna manera y este hombre no era diferente. Tenía su propio carisma particular, un brillante cabello castaño retirado del rostro de facciones perfectas y unos ojos tan verdes como el Bosque e igual de atrayentes.

El hombre se volvió y la miró. Con esos ojos verdes como iluminados por el sol y una mirada tan atractiva que la atraía seductoramente.

Un lugar frondoso en el que su criatura forestal pudiera perderse para disfrutar del silencio y el misterio.

No, estaba equivocada. Sí que _había _visto a ese hombre antes. Por supuesto que sí. En alguna parte. Le resultaba más familiar que ninguno de los demás Elfos presentes. Había hablado largo y tendido con él en algún momento. Quizás en alguno de los actos a los que había asistido durante los últimos siete meses. O en alguna cena…

Devolvió su atención a Emily con esfuerzo.

—Siento interrumpirte a estas horas de la noche… —dijo.

Emily la interrumpió con suavidad.

—No es un buen momento, Bella. Me estoy ocupando de algo que no puede esperar.

Bella contestó a Emily en voz baja.

—Comprendo que no es un buen momento, pero quería advertirte acerca de algo que he percibido… —mientras hablaba volvió a mirar al hombre. Él le sonrió conspirativamente como si fueran los mejores amigos. Y lo eran, ¿no? Amigos íntimos. Era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Se oyó decir—: …Pero parece que ya estás al tanto de todo. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas por la interrupción.

El hombre hizo un gesto de aprobación y le guiñó un ojo. Era maravilloso volver a ver a su amigo, tan maravilloso que le hubiera encantado abrirse paso hacia el interior del apartamento y preguntarle cómo se llamaba.

—Gracias por venir a verme —dijo Emily. Bella volvió su atención a la consorte, quien parecía confundida—. Hablaremos por la mañana.

Bella no pudo evitar mirar al hombre otra vez. Sí, le prometió con su brillante mirada. Hablaremos. Pronto.

—Por supuesto —dijo Bella. ¿A quién estaba contestando ahora? No podía recordarlo—. Buenas noches.

Emily cerró la puerta y Bella se giró hacia Tanya y Marcus que la miraban frunciendo el ceño.

¿_Le has dicho a Emily todo lo que tenías que decirle?, _le dijo Eva telepáticamente.

_Claro_, dijo Bella

Envió a la Elfo que les había acompañado al salón principal con un mensaje para los otros y pronto Claire, Joshua y Johan se unieron a ellos en su apartamento. Tanya y Marcus pusieron a los demás al corriente mientras que Bella permanecía en silencio perdida en sus pensamientos.

Era como si estuviera olvidando algo. ¿Qué era? Si pudiera recordarlo. La sensación la estaba volviendo loca.

—¿Qué ha dicho Emily cuando le has contado lo que estás percibiendo? —le preguntó Tanya.

—¿Mmmm?

¿Se había olvidado de algo? ¿O era de alguien?

Tanya se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Has dicho que le contaste a Emily lo de tu percepción, así que lo habéis tenido que hablar rápidamente por telepatía. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Bella le devolvió el ceño a la capitana. Sabía que se lo había contado todo a Emily, mientras alguien la estaba mirando. ¿Y quién era? Tenía unos ojos tan, tan verdes…

Tenía la sensación de que se le estaba escapando algo, como una línea de pensamiento que no acababa de recuperar.

—Has oído lo mismo que yo. Ha dicho que lo hablaríamos por la mañana.

Tanya apretó los labios.

—Bien —dijo la capitana—. Esta noche guardias extra. Yo haré una doble, ya que Hugh no está. Marcus, te quiero en el segundo turno. Puede que consigas mejores lecturas cuando esté todo en calma y al menos la mayoría de la gente esté durmiendo —miró a Bella—. ¿Te gustaría añadir algo?

Fue un alivio poder concentrarse en otras cosas en vez de seguir tratando de cazar ese recuerdo tan exasperantemente escurridizo.

—A lo mejor puedo comprobar cómo están las cosas durante el segundo turno también, por ver si hay algún cambio —dijo Bella.

—Buena idea.

—Además de eso, podemos ver si Emily nos puede dar más novedades o aclararnos algo —estiró la espalda, que había comenzado a dolerle otra vez—. Depende de cómo vaya la conversación, puede que nos marchemos mañana. A lo mejor lo único que pasa con este viaje es que ha sido inoportuno desde el principio, pero no hay razón para quedarnos si no podemos conseguir lo que hemos venido a hacer —y luego, como había sido una niña muy, muy buena durante todo el puñetero día, miró a Tanya y se permitió preguntar—. No creo que Hugh aparezca esta noche con noticias, ¿no?

Tanya negó con la cabeza.

—No a menos que sea urgente. No va a intentar entrar volando en este Bosque de noche.

Joder. Sin sorprenderse, pero no por ello menos disgustada, asintió.

Aunque Tanya continuo mirándola, estaba claro que la capitana estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Preparad el equipaje, todo el mundo. Puede que haya una explicación muy simple para lo que está ocurriendo, pero en este momento no comprendemos lo que sabemos y quiero que podamos salir pitando si hace falta.

—Esto no se va a acabar nunca —musitó Bella—. No sé como, pero seguro que todo acaba siendo culpa mía.

Tanya le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Por supuesto que sí, princesa. Es que lo es.

Durante un brevísimo instante, Bella consiguió resistir el impulso. No debía rebajarse al nivel de maldad de Tanya. Pero de repente, ahí estaba. Su mano saltó sin permiso y le sacó el dedo medio a la otra mujer.

Tanya y los demás se rieron. Cuando se iba a la cama, Bella se consoló pensando que, por lo menos, la risa de los psicópatas era más amistosa que cuando comenzaron el viaje. En fin, por lo menos así se lo parecía a ella, de modo que decidió creérselo.

Cuando se metió en la cama, esperaba ponerse a dar vueltas y a machacarse la cabeza con todas sus preocupaciones, pero sin embargo se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente.

Había alguien de pie sobre ella, oculto por las sombras, mirándola con sus ojos verdes. Se inclinó para tocarla.

No. Eso no estaba bien.

No había un hombre en su habitación. Alguien estaba gruñendo.

El cacahuete yacía estirado sobre el pecho de Bella, con las largas alas plegadas sobre su suave espalda y la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su madre. Era un bebé de dragón blanco tan precioso, con cada uno de sus rasgos tallados como una miniatura perfecta. Bella le acarició con una mano y susurró:

—Shh, cariñito, está bien…

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla y sus ojos de color violeta oscuro brillaban con ferocidad. Guau, sí que estaba agitado. Iba a ser una cosa seria con la que tratar cuando creciera. Ella miró por la ventana por la que estaba mirando él. A pesar de que la noche era clara, no había estrellas.

En el cielo algo tenía tan mal aspecto que sintió pavor. Cogió en brazos al cacahuete y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la ventana. Ah, gracias a Dios, al menos había algunas estrellas esparcidas por parte del cielo.

Mientras estaba mirando, algunas estrellas se apagaron. Había un hombre de pie a su lado que susurró:

—Nada brilla para siempre. Sus muertes abrirán el camino de una nueva era.

Bella le miró. Él le sonreía con sus ojos verdes.

—No —dijo. ¿Estaba mostrándose de acuerdo con él o era al contrario?

El gruñido del cacahuete se intensificó. Ella le abrazó estrechamente. Las estrellas estaban muriendo o se estaban apagando o algo las estaba engullendo. A pesar de lo que el hombre estaba diciendo, aquello estaba terriblemente mal, era la cosa más horrible que jamás había visto. Se oyó un fuerte estruendo discordante que sonaba como un canto fúnebre, o quizás como un grito inhumano, y el terror inundó el paisaje como si fuera sangre.

El terror estaba por todas partes. Se metió en las venas de Bella como fango grasiento, tratando de dejarla exánime, de tragarla por completo. El hombre alzó la mano como para posarla en el hombro de Bella y repentinamente la cabecita del cacahuete se movió bruscamente y la _mordió_…

Ella se despertó de golpe, con el cuerpo empapado en sudor. Por todos los infiernos, ese no era el tipo de sueño que había esperado tener. Sintió como una ligera sensación de náusea la invadía y se acurrucó sobre un costado, respirando con fuerza.

El bebé estaba inquieto otra vez, envolviéndola con su presencia, como una invisible capa protectora impregnada de agresividad. Bella se puso una mano sobre el estómago redondeado. ¿Qué demonios?

La oscura sensación de temor se había intensificado. Saturaba el ambiente con tanta fuerza que Bella se sentía como si estuviera respirando humo de madera quemándose.

Humo.

Se despertó completamente, empujada al estado de alerta por un pinchazo de adrenalina.

El aire estaba impregnado del acre olor del humo. En la distancia sonaban golpes de metal, además de gritos, y en el exterior se veía flotar una niebla rojiza a través de la ventana.

Que a lo mejor no era niebla. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y los oídos le sonaban como si estuviera escuchando un grito alto y agudo.

En el apartamento no había ruido de movimiento. Se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Las ascuas del fuego seguían brillando en la chimenea de la sala común. Joshua estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado de mala manera en la puerta del vestíbulo. Claire estaba sentada en una postura extraña frente a la ventana.

No podían estar muertos. No podía ser. De un salto, Bella estuvo junto a Joshua y le dio una bofetada. Él se puso derecho con un rugido y antes de que Bella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar estaba presionando la punta de su espada contra el cuello de ella.

La afilada punta arañó la piel de Bella. Se miraron el uno al otro con ojos salvajes. Entonces Joshua retiró la espada y dijo:

—_JODER_, no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más. Te podía haber rebanado la garganta.

—Estabas dormido —siseó ella.

La afrenta iluminó los rasgos atractivos de Joshua.

—Jamás me duermo estando de guardia.

—Sigue repitiéndotelo mientras despiertas a Claire.

Esos sonidos metálicos en la distancia… eran espadas. Joshua se lanzó hacia la desplomada figura de Claire mientras Bella salía corriendo hacia el dormitorio más cercano. Tanya nunca habría estado dormida en medio de una conmoción como esa, no a menos que estuviera drogada.

Tanya y Marcus yacían en una gran cama. Marcus estaba tapado hasta la barbilla con los cobertores mientras que Tanya yacía envuelta en una manta al otro lado de la cama.

Como había aprendido la lección por las malas con Joshua, Bella le dio una palmada a Bella en el tobillo y se quitó de en medio mientras la otra mujer se ponía en pie de un salto gruñendo.

—¿Sabes esa bomba de la que estabas hablando antes? —dijo Bella—. Pues ya ha estallado.

No se molestó en quedarse a charlar. Tanya ya se lo imaginaría. En lugar de eso corrió a su habitación para vestirse, poniéndose la ropa y las botas con manos inestables. Desenvolvió su ligera ballesta, la única arma que no tenía inconveniente en llevar y se colgó un cinto de flechas del cuello. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer que la cabeza dejara de retumbarle… Esa sensación como un chillido alto y agudo justo al límite de su audición era como si alguien le estuviera clavando una aguja en el cerebro.

Tanya entró en la habitación cuando Bella estaba cargándose la mochila. A través de la creciente luz que entraba por la ventana, vio que la otra mujer estaba vestida y armada. Los oscuros y fuertes rasgos de Tanya aparecían teñidos de rojo, igual que sus furiosos ojos negros.

—Estábamos todos dormidos, joder, _mierda puta _—dijo Tanya—. Todos nosotros. Voy a matarnos.

Bella le dijo con suavidad:

—No ha sido culpa vuestra. Algo nos quería durmiendo —según lo estaba diciendo, sabía que eso no era del todo correcto. Recordaba la figura de un hombre entre las sombras y ese lodo grasiento que quería hacerse con ella hasta que el cacahuete la despertó de un mordisco—. No algo. Era alguien y creo que quería algo más que vernos dormidos.

Tanya entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Tienes una descripción de ese tipo?

—Dirás que estoy loca —dijo con una mueca—, pero estoy bastante segura de que tiene los ojos verdes. No dejo… —su voz se apagó cuando una pieza se deslizó en su lugar—. Acabo de acordarme. Estoy casi segura de que soñé con él la primera noche que estuvimos aquí.

—¿Ah, sí? —Tanya se dirigió a la ventana para mirar fuera, con los brazos en jarras—. Sueños, hechizos y fuego. Eso no está bien, princesa, pero quienquiera que sea este cabrón, no es nuestro problema. He enviado a Johan y a Marcus a investigar nuestras mejores estrategias de escape.

Bella no discutió. Tanya tenía razón. Había momentos en los que uno tenía que empeñarse en solucionar las cosas, pero este no era uno de ellos. Cuando estuvieran a salvo de vuelta en Charleston o, mejor aún, en Nueva York, podía enviar una nota a Emily y a Sam interesándose por lo que fuera en lo que terminara este desastre.

Se unió a Tanya. Fuera no había mucho que ver, aparte de humo y niebla, a excepción de un parche de agua oscura abajo que brillaba en un tono rojizo. Joder, que hija de puta la cabeza, como dolía.

—Me gustaría que pudiéramos ver lo que se está quemando.

—Las paredes, el suelo y el techo están frescos y la calidad del aire es buena —dijo Tanya—. Y en el pasillo igual. Si el edificio se está quemando, el fuego aun no se ha acercado a nosotras. Vamos a tener que hacer rappel por la ventana, si las salidas están bloqueadas.

Bella tomó aliento. Sus ventanas tenían vistas al río desde lo alto de las cataratas y el agua corría bajó el edificio, para acabar cayendo de golpe sobre una cantidad mortal de rocas antes de llegar al fondo.

—Doy por hecho que tienes un plan para evitar pasar por encima de las rocas.

—Uno de los pilares de soporte principales del edificio está bajo la ventana de la sala común. Podemos usar el pilar como ancla y movernos hacia la izquierda con cuerdas. El borde del río está a tres pilares a la izquierda. No será agradable y nos vamos a mojar y vamos a pasar frío, pero podemos hacerlo.

Era evidente que a Tanya se le iba a ocurrir una cosa así. Probablemente ya lo había identificado como salida de emergencia en cuanto llegaron. Bella se frotó la nuca dolorida. Si ese dolor punzante de cabeza la pudiera dejar pensar.

—Supongo que ahora es cuando saco el tema de lo mucho que Hugh nos ayudaría de estar aquí ahora —dijo Tanya en un tono de voz ultra casual.

Bella se limitó a mirarla. Habían tomado la única decisión posible, con la información de que disponían en aquel momento y la otra mujer lo sabía.

—¿Y entonces por qué le dejaste marchar tan fácilmente, capitana? La otra se rió con suavidad.

—Touché.

En el vestíbulo se oyeron unos pasos ligeros que venían corriendo y alguien aporreó su puerta. Tanya y Bella se movieron rápidamente en dirección a la sala común mientras Joshua comprobaba quien era. Se retiró casi de inmediato. Marcus y Johan habían vuelto y traían a Leah con ellos. La cara de la Elfo estaba cubierta de lágrimas y tenía la mirada horrorizada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Bella.

—La gente está luchando entre si —dijo Marcus.

—Eso ya lo sabíamos —espetó Tanya—. Especifica.

—No lo entendéis. No es que esté peleándose —dijo Leah. Tenía la voz ronca y hablaba con crudeza—. Los _amigos _están luchando entre sí. No tiene sentido. Acabo de ver… acabo de ver a Andrew degollar a su mejor… su mejor…

Johan la rodeó con un brazo mientras ella, horrorizaba, se quedaba sin palabras.

El rostro de Tanya adquirió la más sombría de las expresiones.

—¿Qué es lo que se está quemando?

La cara de Marcus aparecía tan horrorizada como la de Leah.

—El Bosque —dijo—. Estamos rodeados por las llamas. Alguien ha incendiado todo este maldito sitio.

Bella sintió náuseas al darse cuenta de qué era lo que estaba causándole ese punzante dolor de cabeza. Ese extraño y hermoso Bosque chillaba, herido de muerte.

Si antes ya pensaba que Edward se iba a cabrear con ella, esto le iba a poner de los nervios.

—_Nunca _voy a dejar de oír hablar de esto —murmuró


End file.
